


Dark Lipstick Stains and White Football Uniforms

by BennettGumball



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coach Cat Grant, Cool Lena Luthor, F/F, G!P Kara, Geeky Kara Danvers, Goth Lena Luthor, High School Supergirl, Prep Kara Danvers, Ruby is Sam's niece, Sporty Alex Danvers, Sporty Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: Kara Danvers is a bubbly bright girl who is full of hope. After all, it's her 4th year on Earth and her cousin is already training her to become a superhero. But now, she'll just have to go for being a regular high school student. She has plenty of friends one the away, she's the team's quarterback. They've never lost a game with Kara on the team and everyone loved her for that. Well everyone except the one person whose opinion mattered.Lena Luthor. National City High's renowned asshole goth girl and bitchest girl. People who didn't hate her only wanted to explore a fetish. But everyone had a reason to hate her after all. Ever since her older brother killed their mother. Everyone knew that story but no one knew why. So they just decided to hate Lena and be afraid of her. It didn't bother the straight- A student, she didn't particularly like people anyway.But what happens when the second semester of the year starts and Lena is put into a class, into a partnership with Kara? What happens when they are forced to work together or they'll fail the class? Will Kara learn to never listen to rumors? Will Lena learn to not judge a book by it's cover?





	1. Chemistry

It was another day, a normal one. Kara woke up, got herself ready and drove to school with her older sister Alex. They got to school early as always to prepare for practice. They were co-captains of the football team, National High Hawks. 27-0. Once they get to school, Kara and Alex go through the locker rooms, checking up on things that the coach made a list of. Once they were done, the school had just started to get populated and Kara went to her favorite spot. A small secluded part of the school where she sat when she needed to be alone. It let her see everyone in school no matter where they were but there was one person in particular that she wanted to see. Kara could hear her heartbeat getting closer and closer to the school. She looked at the bus loop and saw her getting off. 

 

Lena Luthor, the school’s scariest student. She had to be scary if no one talked to her. Unless they needed something of course and Kara always knew when someone did. It was the only time Lena talked and to Kara, her voice was like angels playing harps. Kara watched Lena walk into the school and her eyes followed the dark girl until she got to her locker. As soon as she did, the bell rung and Kara had to speed into class, sitting at her desk. Her focus broke from Lena’s heartbeat to her friend’s as he jumped in fear. 

 

“Kara, you can’t keep doing that. Someone’s going to catch you,” Winn said, throwing a pencil at her. 

 

“Who Winn? You know that I’m too fast for cameras or eyes to see,” She said, throwing it back lightly. Extremely lightly, last time she threw something at Winn, it almost went through him. 

 

“Yeah I know but still. Anyway, have you seen your cousin lately?” He asks, his voice getting hopeful. 

 

“I still can’t believe you have a crush on him. He’s 27 Winn, you’re 17. And he’s married,” Kara said, teasing him. 

 

“Yeah, but did you know straight marriages usually always end in divorce? Once Lois is done with him, he’ll be all mine,” Winn giggles and Kara rolls her eyes. 

 

“They have three kids Winn, forget about it. And no, I haven't seen him yet but I will later this week. Going up to the fortress for some training. Winn, I am so excited, Clark told me that he’s making me a suit. Like a real one like his,” Kara says, giddy. “I’ll be a super like him.” 

 

“Like who?” A deeper voice says, sitting on the other side of Winn. James, her other best friend. 

 

“Like McDreamy,” Winn says, doodling Superman signs on his notebook. James rolls his eyes. 

 

“You’re never going to date him, man, try for someone else in your age range,” James responds. “Anyway, he’s making you a suit?” 

 

“Yes James, I’m so hyped. Sooner or later, I’ll be fighting alongside him, slaying aliens and stuff,” Kara said. Before James could speak again, the bell goes off and the teacher stand. 

 

“Alright class, settle down. Today is the start of the second semester of your junior year and you will be getting a new schedule as you all know. When I call your name, come up and get it and when the bell rings again, head to your new classes,” She says and begins calling out names. Kara gets hers and sits down, reading it. 

 

“Huh, journalism, financial help, gay history, and chemistry,” She reads aloud, memorizing them. “What do you guys have?” 

 

“I have computer science 4, chemistry, algebra 2 and us history,” Winn tells her. “But we don’t have Chem together.” 

 

“That sucks. What about you James?” Kara asks. 

 

“Photography 3, us history, algebra 2 and journalism. Seems like I have a class with Winn,” He said. 

 

“Awesome, least I’ll know someone,” Winn says, fist-bumping him. 

 

“Damn it. So I’ll have a class with total strangers huh? Great,” Kara sighs. 

 

“You’ll be fine Kar, you know everyone likes you anyway. I mean except the Luthor freak but she likes no one,” James said. 

 

“Ugh, she gives me the creeps. I once bumped into her and I swear she said an incantation or something. I’m cursed,” Winn teases, both of them laughing. Kara just nods, annoyed. Soon the bell rings and they split up, heading to their new classes. Journalism first for Kara and she finds a seat somewhere in the middle. She looks down at her phone, scrolling mindlessly through apps until someone hits her on the shoulder. She recognized the strength of the hit, the only person who could actually hurt her if they wanted to. 

 

“What’s up, nerdy Danvers?” Sam says, sitting in front of Kara. The desks were paired off so they could face each other. 

 

“Hey Sam, I didn’t know you signed up for journalism,” Kara said, fist bumping her. 

 

“I needed a credit, I’m like two away from graduating after all. Have you seen your sister yet?” Sam asks. Kara adjusts her glasses, tilting them upward just a bit. 

 

“She’s in woodshop, talking to some people. You should ask her out before someone beats you to that chance,” Kara says, making Sam blush. 

 

“Alex is stone-cold. She won’t just say anything to anybody and I don’t even know if she likes girls or not,” Sam says, making up an excuse. 

 

“You do know. Everyone knows that the Danvers sisters are gay and bi in that order. Ask her out before someone beats you to the chance,” Kara says again. 

 

“Who would ask her out? Everyone is afraid she’ll beat them up,” Sam says, looking away. She spots Alex with her vision and continues to look in the spot. 

 

“That’s why you should. No one can beat you up except me or Clark or your sisters. Shoot your shot.” 

 

“I should say the same to you ms. creepy. Watching Luthor wherever she goes, that’s weird Kara,” Sam says, a little louder than normal. 

 

“Hush! I can’t let people know I like her. It would get around and she’d probably hate me before I got a chance to do anything,” She sighs. 

 

“Fine fine. I’ll hush up about Karlena,” Sam teases again. Kara growls at her. “Anyway, what have you heard from Clark about my sisters? Has he found them?” 

 

“No. He told me that he found a lead on them but nothing yet. He hasn’t had time to search,” Kara told her. Sam looked noticeably sad and Kara took her hand. “Look, Sam, he’ll find them and help them ok? The last thought of your sisters won’t be them losing it and running away ok?” 

 

“I know, I know, it’s just hard without them. They left me with Ruby for fuck’s sake and she’s 7. I can’t take care of a 7-year-old on my own even if she’s my niece. I just wish they were back you know?” She says sadly. Grace, Julia, and Ruby were all she had left of Krypton but now the Arias family was split into two. 

 

Kara knew all too well but at least Sam’s family could come back. Unlike Kara’s or Clark’s. They were the only blood they had left. 

 

“We’ll get them back, I promise. It’ll be ok,” Kara said, rubbing her friend’s hand. Sam pulled away with a nod and a light sniffle before class started. 

 

“Alright class, many of you know me as Coach Grant but here I will be Ms. Grant. I studied journalism for 7 years until I figured it was a waste of time and started teaching. I’m not going to say that this class will be easy, it won’t be but I might be easy on you. If I’m not, just know that I see more in you than you do yourselves. Any questions so far?” Ms. Grant says, looking around. “Great. Let’s get started.”

 

*** * ***

 

Kara sat through her two first classes of the day, eagerly ready for the day to end. Luckily, it was lunch, her favorite time of day. She and her friends always managed to get a seat outside, unbothered by anyone else. Kara waited in line to get her lunch when something alarming came up on her radar. Lena’s heartbeat was getting faster like she was scared. Then she heard it, a loud slap. She speeds out of line, following here the sound came from and she singled out voices. 

 

“Look at the freak, too weak to get up,” A girl said, teasing someone. 

 

“Be careful, she might pull out a knife and stab you like her brother did their mother,” Another girl says. 

 

“What a fucking freak, sits alone because everyone’s afraid you’ll kill them,” The first girl says and Kara’s had enough. She walks into the bathroom, clearing her throat loudly. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” She almost growls, seeing Lena on the ground, a bright slap mark on her face. 

 

“Oh Kara, hey. Want to join in on beating up the freak? I think with your help and muscles, we can make her stop coming to school,” The first girl says, smiling at her. 

 

“Can’t have a murderer on the premises you know,” The other girl adds. Kara sees red but she forced the feeling down. 

 

“Get out of here before I call the principal on both of you. If I see you around Lena again, I will force both of you to stop coming to school out of broken bones,” She snaps, walking up to them and in front of Lena. She turns and pushes the other girls away. 

 

“Fine, stay and fuck the freak. Not like we care,” The first girl says, flipping her hair and walking out with the other girl. Once they’re out of sight, Kara calms down and turns to Lena. 

 

“Are you ok?” She says, kneeling down to face her and helps her gather her things from the ground. Lena doesn’t look at her and they both stand after Lena’s bag is zipped up. 

 

“Why’d you help me?” Lena says and Kara forced herself not to fly off the ground. 

 

“I heard them from outside. I couldn’t let them beat you up like that,” She says, genuinely. Lena looks deep into her eyes. “I don’t believe any of the stuff anyone says about you.” 

 

“Sure you don’t. You just want to understand the misunderstood girl right?” She says, her bright green eyes pulling Kara in. 

 

“Uh yeah, exactly,” She says, sort of grinning. Lena’s face doesn’t change and she moves past Kara. 

 

“Don’t help me again, it’ll mess up your reputation.” The black haired girl leaves the bathroom and Kara stands there stunned. 

 

“She talked to me!” Kara said, leaping from the ground. She floated for a second before calming down. “Oh my Rao, she talked to me.” Kara left the bathroom and got her food before joining her friends at their table. 

 

“What has you in such a good mood?” Winn asks, seeing her unbreaking smile. Kara looks over at Sam who must have heard the whole confrontation but she doesn’t say anything. 

 

“Uh, nothing nothing. Just excited to see Clark this weekend,” She lies. “I’m getting more strength training.” 

 

“Maybe not so loud sis,” Alex says, sitting next to her. 

 

“But wait, what would Kara’s name be?” Winn said. “We have Superman and Super…”

 

“Supergeek,” Sam says and Kara throws a fry at her. 

 

“Superblonde,” James says and they look at him. “Bad idea?” 

 

“Superman jr,” Winn says.” 

 

“What about Superwoman?” Kara adds and they laugh. “Wait?” 

 

“More like Supergirl. You’re far from a woman Kara,” James says.” 

 

“Maybe so but I’ll be one who’s gotten more pussy than you,” She says, making everyone laugh loudly. James glares at her. 

 

“Not cool man, not cool.” Cutting the conversation short, the bell rang and they headed off to their class. Kara looked down at her schedule, finding LGBTQ+ Studies. She found a seat close to the door and looked around. Towards the back of the classroom, in a corner was the most beautiful girl. Lena was staring out of the window and Kara was staring at her. She was shocked out of her trance when the bell rang. 

 

“I’m your teacher, Ms. Sawyer. And I will tell you now, if you have a problem with LGBT people, switch out of this class now because I will not tolerate it understand?” 

 

“Yes Ms. Sawyer,” The class says. 

 

“Good. Now let’s begin. You will be put in pairs and those pairs will be together for the rest of the school year. You will not be able to make pairs, I have them assigned for you already. First pair..” She began to call off pairs and Kara was deep in thought, looking back at Lena as subtly as she could. Ok, maybe she was a bit creepy. “Kara Danvers, you are will Ms. Lena Luthor in the back.” 

 

Everyone in the class gasps, shocked. Ms. Sawyer rolls her eyes. Lena quickly looked at Kara in the front of the room, glaring at her. 

 

“Kara, would you please move to the back next to your partner,” Ms. Sawyer says and Kara gathers her things. She moves back, sitting in front of Lena. The black haired girl looks at her suspiciously before turning back to the window. 

 

“Hi again,” Kara says nervously, drowning out any sounds but the ones Lena was making. “We didn’t get properly introduced the first time.” 

 

“Everyone knows you and everyone thinks they know me. What more is there?” Lena says, not looking at her. 

 

“Well if no one really knows you, can I be an exception?” Kara asks, Lena, turning to slowly look at her. 

 

“Why? So I can do your homework so you can stay on the team?” Lena says, annoyed. 

 

“No no no, I’m fine without your help. I mean I don’t need it, I mean I’m fine, I’m good. I just want to know you more,” Kara says, stuttering over her words. She hears Lena’s heartbeat getting faster and thinks she did something wrong.

 

“What are you so nervous for?” The goth girl asks, moving her hair from her eyes. Kara gets more nervous, Lena is so beautiful. The piercings on her eyebrow and nose are just add-ons to her natural beauty. “Earth to Kara?” 

 

“Huh sorry, I got...distracted. And I’m just not used to talking to a pretty girl,” Kara says. She mentally fist pumps at her flirty. Lena slowly smiles, tilting her head. Then she chuckles and Kara almost blasts off from her seat. 

 

“You want something, I know it. Because no one in their sane mind would call me pretty,” Lena says, her smile suddenly disappearing. Kara would do anything to get it back. 

 

“I’ve been called insane before. You can ask anyone,” Kara says, grinning. Lena analyzes her face. 

 

“Maybe you are insane for talking to me,” She hears Lena whisper under her voice and the girl turns away from her. Kara decides that trying for another conversation would end up in her getting yelled at so she listens to the teacher again. Ms. Sawyer is going through her introduction and then the bell rings. Lena is even faster than Kara with leaving and Kara almost chases after her before deciding against it. 

 

Kara walks to her next class, the last one of the day. Chemistry. She gets there and is stunned at the door. It’s Lena again, sitting at the back of the class. She doesn’t see Kara and the football player stays relatively calm. She walks into the class, looking at a clipboard on the teacher’s desk. A note is written in pretty writing. 

 

_ You may sit wherever you please but only with your assigned partner. If you have a problem with your partner, a real one I will move seats. Below is the list. _

 

Kara reads the list below and swallows her tongue. Next to her name is Lena’s and she looks up at the girl again. Lena is now staring back at her, looking her up and down. Kara groups and walks over, taking the empty seat next to her. 

 

“Hi again Lena,” She says, loving the way Lena’s name rolls off her tongue. 

 

“Kara. Did you set this up somehow or did the universe decide to torture me?” Lena asked. Kara was too focused on the way Lena said her name to answer the question. 

 

“Um uh un-universe must have set it up,” She says nervously, tripping over her tongue. Lena chuckles lightly and turns towards the front. Kara’s heart flutters. 

 

“Hello, class. I am your teacher Mr. J’onzz. I will tolerate no nonsense in this class understood. Good, now we will get started. In the front are your textbooks. With these, you will read chapters 1-4 and complete the questions at the end of the chapter. I put you in pairs for a reason. One for labs and two for splitting classwork and homework. I expect you to get along with your partner no matter how much you hate each other. If I see it doesn’t work, I will change it but not because it’s a petty feud. Feel free to come to get your textbooks and once everyone finishes your homework, we will start a lab.” 

 

“That was a lot,” Kara chuckles. “I’ll go get our books.” She gets up and hears Lena say something quietly. 

 

“God help me.” 


	2. After School Activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon? Yup, I like writing this. Enjoy ;D

“No fucking way,” Sam said, shocked.

 

“Yes fucking way Sam, yes fucking way,” Kara said, smiling. 

 

“How? Just fucking fate?” The Kryptonian said.

 

“I guess teachers think that putting the least popular kid with the most popular one is something smart. All I care about is that I can look at her without it being weird.” Kara did a flip, her feet crossing in the air. Sam flew alongside her still in shock.

 

“You lucky bitch. I can't believe this, you just get to work with your crush and hit on her during class. I only wish,” She said rolling her eyes. “Everything good always happens to you huh?” 

 

“It looks that way.” They flew along, wind blowing their hair. Kara always loved doing this, spending time with Sam. It was nice having another Kryptonian her age. Clark was so distant from her. 

 

“Guess what?” Sam said, smirking. 

 

“What? You got a life?” Kara teased and Sam flipped her off. 

 

“I got a date,” Sam said smugly. 

 

“With who? Alex?” Kara teased again and Sam grinned. “No way.”

 

“Yes way, fucking yes way. Friday night after the game. I'm nailing your sister Kara,” Sam said, doing a barrel roll. 

 

“Ugh Sam, why did you say it like that? Fucking gross man,” Kara groaned. “But cool I guess. I'm tired of hearing both of you going on about each other.” 

 

“You knew Alex liked me and you didn't tell me?!” Sam exclaims. 

 

“I'm not your wingman, you can do it on your own.” 

 

“You're a fucking prick, Kara,” Sam said flipping her off. Kara's phone dinged and she took it out, reading the text. 

 

“Sorry to cut this short but Eliza wants me home. I'll see you later huh?” Kara says, putting it back in her pocket. 

 

“Yeah. I need to get Ruby from her rehearsal anyway. Bye Kara.” 

 

They fly off in different directions and Kara lands at her house, going inside. 

 

“Hey Mom, Dad,” She greets. 

 

“Kara. Were you out with Sam?” Eliza asks, sparing a glance at the blonde. 

 

“Yeah. Just some Kryptonian talk is all,” She explained, sitting next to Alex on the couch. “So I heard Sam asked you out.” 

 

“Finally. I've been sending her hits forever, took her long enough,” Alex chuckled. 

 

“To be honest, I knew that she liked you.” Alex started punching her on the shoulder and side and Kara laughed loudly. “I didn't say anything because I knew she would do it eventually.” 

 

“Same and I are seniors Kara, eventually could have been in college for all I know,” Alex said, pulling back her attacks. Kara hit her with a pillow after she sat up. “Is it bad that I'm nervous?” 

 

“I mean you've liked her since you were in the 8th grade, I get being nervous. You two are my two favorite people, I'm sure it'll work out fine,” Kara tells her. 

 

“But Sam is so…...Sam. Everything about her is amazing and wonderful and I like her so much,” Alex said, sighing. 

 

“And you're so gay,” Kara joked and laughed when Kara glared at her. 

 

“Hey you two, come and set the table for dinner, Jeremiah called out. The sisters got up and gather things from the kitchen. 

 

“So who are they,” Alex asked, raising her eyebrow.

 

“Who's who?” Kara said, getting very nervous. 

 

“Your mystery person. You and Sam are always talking about who you two like and I figured out about Sam's so who is yours? Someone in our group?” She asked again. Kara gulped. 

 

“No. It would only be James and Winn and just no. You know them but you don't,” Kara explained. Alex hummed. 

 

“Girl or boy?” She asked. 

 

“Girl. Very very pretty,” Kara said, recalling looking into Lena's eyes earlier. 

 

“Obviously goes to our school. On the team?” 

 

“Nope. I don't even think she likes sports,” Kara said back. 

 

“Ok so someone who's popular but not, pretty, and hates sports. Um, Leslie?” Alex says and question. 

 

Kara looks at her. “Why would you guess her? Who even likes her?” 

 

“I mean, I'm shooting blanks here. You haven't given me a lot.”

 

“Not sure what I can give you that won't immediately point you to her. I guess you don't like her,” Kara says, shrugging. 

 

“I don't like her. Kara, I don't like a lot of people. I need something else.”

 

“She has piercings and at least one tattoo,” Kara adds. 

 

“Piercings and tattoos. Ummm Leslie again?” 

 

“I don't like Leslie, get that out of your head ok?” Kara says annoyed. 

 

“Fine fine but the only other person I can think of is Luthor but you can't like her,” Alex says and looks up seeing Kara frozen in place. “Kara no.” 

 

“Uh, Kara yes?” The blonde says, unsure. Alex stares at her. 

 

“What?! What?! You like Lena Luthor?!” Alex yells. “Why didn't you tell me?!” 

 

“Whatever you two are talking about, cut it short. Dinner's ready,” Eliza says. “Come and make your plates.” 

 

“This isn't done,” Alex says, taking their plates into the kitchen. The family ate dinner and Kara told her parents about training with Clark this weekend. Her parents agreed, both deciding that she needed more experience with her powers. After dinner, Alex and Kara cleaned. 

 

“So Lena Luthor?” Alex said in a judgemental tone.

 

“Don't be like that Alex. I can like whoever I want,” Kara said, defensive. Alex put up her hands in surrender. 

 

“Fine ok but why her? There are so many other goth girls since you're into that,” Alex said confused.

 

“Not like Lena. I tried not liking her since no one else did but I couldn't. She's just so…..mesmerizing,” Kara said in awe.

 

“Have you even talked to her before? How do you know she's not a bitch?” Alex asks.

 

“I talked to her six times today actually and I got her to give me her number. She told me not to text her unless it was urgent but I got somewhere.”

 

“Ok hotshot. I just can't believe you like murder chick.”

 

“She hasn't murdered anyone, no one really knows what happened to her mom and brother ok? I haven't let that get in the way of how I think about her, you shouldn't either.”

 

“You're so defensive of her. You really  _ really _ like her Kara.”

 

“So what if I do? Just don't tell the guys, James nor Winn like her and I can barely stand listening to them talk about her.” She tells her m 

 

“Yeah yeah, sis sure. How'd you get her number?” Alex asks curiously.

 

“Told her I needed if in case we had any projects together. We're in two classes together, partners in both. She seemed to believe me,”

Kara said. 

 

“She probably saw through your bs and just wanted your number.” Kara blushed at Alex's comment. “Have you texted her yet?” 

 

“No. I don't know what to say. I mean I've flirted before but Lena makes my brain go blurgh,” Kara said and Alex laughed. 

 

“She's a senior right? Maybe I can help you out some. I have a class with her, I could talk to her,” Alex offered. 

 

“No no no, I want to do it by myself. I just have no idea how to start a conversation. She hates me.” 

 

They finish the dishes and head upstairs. 

 

“I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She's probably just afraid that you'll be like all the others you know? Give it some time and if you want, I'll help you text her.” Her sister said, smiling. 

 

“Could you, please?” 

 

*** * ***

 

Lena sat in her room, earbuds buried in her ears. She couldn't wrap her head around being in the same class as Kara Danvers. The Kara Danvers. Proud jock and Queen of school. Humble Queen more like it. Kara was nothing like she seemed, Lena thought that she would be rude and hateful. But she was different, she was nice and like a child. Normally it would make Lena sick but it didn't. It gave her a weird feeling in her chest and Lena didn't want to acknowledge it. 

 

The black haired cut continued to work on her homework, lowly singing along with her music. Since she got home hours ago, she had been sparing glances at her phone. It annoyed her that she was waiting for it to buzz. To ring. Even a notification from Instagram that Kara followed her. But there was nothing. As she sat, someone knocked on her door a few times before coming in and jumping on her bed. 

 

“Lena, Lena, Lena Leeeena!” Her younger adopted sibling M’indi said, smiling at her. Lena took out her headphones and picked the girl up. 

 

“M’indi, hey. How'd your rehearsal go?” Lena asked and the small girl snuggled in her chest. 

 

“Really really good. I saw my best friend Ruby and her older sister. Do you know her?” The darker girl asked, playing with Lena's hair. 

 

“Is it Sam?” Lena asked.

 

“Mhm. She's really nice to me, she gave me a lollipop. It was really good,” M’indi said.

 

“Shush, don't let your dad here you say you had dessert before dinner,” Lena said, whispering. She put a finger over her lips. M’indi giggled and copied her. 

 

“Oh, I forgot. Daddy brought us some food. He's waiting downstairs.” M’indi got up and Lena followed her out and went downstairs. 

 

“Hey J’onn,” Lena greeted and he smiled at her.

 

“Lena. Have you done your homework?” J’onn asked, handing her a bag of food and a drink. 

 

“Almost done. You know you don't have to ask me that. I've learned to do it within the past years,” Lena says. He walks over and kisses her on the forehead. 

 

“I know but I just want to make sure. You are a teacher's daughter after all,” J’onn said. Lena laughed. 

 

“I know and with you being my teacher, why'd you out me with Kara Danvers?” Lena asks. “I mean I don't get it.” 

 

“You don't need to. I'm the adult and to me, it was a good decision,” He vaguely explained. 

 

“She asked for my number you know? It was pretty weird, she was nervous and jumpy.” 

 

“Maybe she likes you. Just go back to elementary school knowledge,” J'onn said.

 

“Haha very funny. No way does Kara Danvers like me.”

 

“Maybe so, maybe not. We'll see.”

 

“Maybe we will. I'm going to eat upstairs so I can finish homework at a good time. Goodnight.” 

 

“Nini Lena!” M’indi called from the table, waving bye. Lena waved back and went back to her room. 

 

She sat in her bed after locking her door and checked her phone. One text, unknown number. She opened it. 

 

**Unknown Number (7:46 pm)**

**Hey Lena, this is Kara. I just wanted to text you so you knew my number**

 

Huh, so she did text. 

 

**Lena (7:47 pm)**

**Kara. I guess that you think that we're friends now**

 

**Kara Nerdvers (7:47 pm)**

**Uh I mean if you want us to be. I won't bother you if you don't**

 

**Lena (7:48 pm)**

**I suppose we might be able to grow to that. I'm surprised you don't care about your reputation**

 

**Kara Nerdvers (7:51 pm)**

**I could care less. I want to know more about you**

 

Lena hesitated before answering. Why is Kara interested in her? It had to be some type of prank.

 

**Lena (7:54 pm)**

**Why is that?**

 

**Kara Nerdvers (7:55 pm)**

**Because you're intriguing**

 

**Lena (8:01 pm)**

**Intriguing. Interesting word choice but why am I the target of your focus? Can't find some bitch to fuck?**

 

**Kara Nerdvers (8:01 pm)**

**ITS NOT LIKE THAT!! Sorry, my sister was trying to help me. I really just want to know you better but if you don't want that I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry**

 

Sister huh? Lena looked at the texts again. Now it didn't seem like Kara talking. 

 

**Lena (8:03 pm)**

**That's better. I could tell it wasn't you, it wasn't nervous enough. Tell you what Kara, I won't switch partners with you and we'll see where it goes from there**

 

**Kara Nerdvers (8:05 pm)**

**Give me a week to prove myself. Ik you don't know me but I want to change that. I really really really want to be more than strangers with Lena.**

 

**Lena (8:10 pm)**

**Ok. I'll give you a week. If I'm impressed, you will get to talk me out on Friday. Deal?**

 

**Kara Nerdvers (8:10 pm)**

**Deal! Sorry, I have to go. Bye Lena!**

 

**Lena (8:11 pm)**

**Goodbye Kara.**

 

Lena locked her phone and chuckled. No way, no way, no way no way. Kara couldn't like her, it made no sense. She opened her phone and read over the texts again and again. Her heart fluttered reading them again and she bit on her thumb. She still couldn't believe Kara Danvers had a crush on her. It was so obvious now, she can't believe that she didn't see it before. Kara always acted weird around her and didn't act scared of her. Why she was always blushing whenever Lena bumped into her or looked at her. Oh, this was going to be fun. 


	3. Flowers and Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter waaaa

Kara waited at the bus loop, people walking by. She promised to prove herself to Lena and she sure was going to. Alex had told her not to be loud with her since she was quiet and Kara decided to listen. So she searched around, sensing Lena's heartbeat get closer and closer. She gripped the small bouquet of flowers in her hand as Lena's bus pulled up. Around her she heard people whispering things around her. Who she was there for, why she was there. Kara ignored and smiled once she heard Lena's heartbeat get faster. She watched the girl step off the bus and locked eyes with her. She started to walk towards Kara and stopped in front of her. 

 

“What are you doing, Kara?” Lena hissed, her cheeks red unlike any other part of her. 

 

“I wanted to give you something. I got you some flowers,” Kara said sheepishly, showing them to her. She heard the other girl's heartbeat get faster and blushed. 

 

“What makes you think I like flowers? Did I tell you that?” Lena says, taking them from Kara. She hid her blushing face behind them. 

 

“No, I just assumed. If you don't like them, I'll take them back and get you something that you do like.” The blonde rubbed the back of her neck. 

 

“No, I do like them and I'm glad you didn't choose red roses. Those are my least favorite,” Lena told her and Kara laughed. 

 

“I didn't want to get you normal flowers because you're not a normal girl. You're special,” The quarterback said, smiling. 

 

“Thank you,” Lena said lowly and smiled. The bell rang, cutting them short. 

 

“Can I walk you to class? I'll even carry your bookbag,” Kara asked. 

 

“You don't have to. I'll be fine.” Her bookbag looked heavy on her shoulder and Kara looked through it. It was full of textbooks and a full lunchbox. 

 

“I want to, come on,” Kara said. Lena sighed and reluctantly handed Kara her bookbag. “Light as a feather. Come on, I'll follow you.” 

 

Kara walked alongside Lena, smiling to herself. Lena didn't let any emotion show on her face as Kara walked down the hall with her. She felt to the looks they were getting but Kara didn't seem phased. Soon they reached Lena's class and Kara gave her her bookbag. 

 

“How are you not worried about this? Us hanging out? You're the most important student here and all,” Lena said. Kara leaned against the doorframe.

 

“Because I like you for you and no amount looks or whispers will change that. I've had a crush on you for years, I was and am too afraid to act on it,” Kara explained. 

 

“Then why are you talking to me now? Because we share a class together?” Lena asked, tilting her head. Kara swallowed and looked away. 

 

“I uh um I uh..”

 

“I'm kidding Kara. Get to class, you'll be late,” Lena shooed her off and Kara walked backward, tripping over her feet. She caught herself and looked back at Lena, grinning goofily. Lena laughed and walked into her class. 

 

Lena felt the stares and heard the whispers around her class. She sat at her seat and ignored them, looking at the flowers Kara gave her. They were petunias, Lena’s favorite and she wondered how Kara knew that. But they were black. She guessed Kara didn’t know her favorite color. The teacher started to direct the class and Lena took out her phone, pulling up her texts with Kara. 

 

**Lena (8:43 am)**

**Black isn’t my favorite color, just so you know**

 

**Kara Nerdvers (8:46 am)**

**I’m sorry. What is it?**

 

**Lena (8:47 am)**

**Blue.**

 

**Kara Nerdvers (8:47 am)**

**Blue. I’ll keep that in mind and today you’re eating lunch with me**

 

**Lena (8:50 am)**

**I don’t want weird stares from your friends Kara**

 

**Kara Nerdvers (8:50 am)**

**We won’t. I have a secret spot I like to go to when I need to be alone. We’ll go there**

 

**Lena (8:52 am)**

**Have you ever made this much of an effort with any other girl?**

 

**Kara Nerdvers (8:55 am)**

**Only girl I’ve liked in the last couple of years is you and I can’t believe I just sent that**

**Ignore that text**

 

**Lena (8:56am)**

**I dont think I will. You’re cute Kara**

 

**Kara Nerdvers (9:00 am)**

**Pleeeease Lena. I cant embarrass myself before our first date**

 

**Lena (9:02am)**

**So you’re sure youre going to win that date huh?**

 

**Kara Nerdvers (9:03am)**

**100% positive. I never lose**

 

**Lena (9:05am)**

**Get ready for the fight of your life. Sorry but I have to go, see you at lunch**

 

**Kara Nerdvers (9:06 am)**

**Bye <3**

 

Lena blushed at the heart and put her phone away.

 

“Now class, get into your groups please,” Her teacher said and Lena groaned internally, remembering the project. She looked over and saw her group members, some girls off the cheerleading team, glaring at her. Lena walked over and pulled a seat up at their table. 

 

“Why was Kara Danvers talking to you?” The head cheerleader asked, glaring at Lena. 

 

“Because she’s my lab partner,” Lena said, rolling her eyes. 

 

“She gave you flowers and you smell like her cologne,” Another said, sniffing at Lena. “It’s all over you.”

 

_ Huh, that’s why Kara smelled so good _

 

“It’s none of your business. My romantic life is mine,” Lena said back, not in the mood. 

 

“Romantic? You think Kara Danvers is interested in you? She probably just wants to get laid and you’re the only person who she hasn’t slept with,” The head said back, evilly. 

 

“If Kara wanted to sleep with me, why did she give me flowers and her number? Has she ever done that with any of you?” Lena said, knowing that she hasn’t. As weird as it was, Lena’s always been attracted to Kara and seen the way she interacted with the cheerleaders. She didn’t talk to them. 

 

“That’s none of your business, bitch.”

 

“Then what I’m doing with Kara isn’t any of yours. Please stay out of it and let’s just focus on the project.” She didn’t want to start it today. The cheerleaders audibly huffed, saying things under their breath and Lena just ignored it. As always.

 

*** * ***

 

Kara waited outside of the cafeteria, waiting for Lena. She could hear the girl’s heartbeat, getting closer to the doorway where Kara was standing. She leaned against the wall, looking down at the ground. Earlier she had texted Lena so she knew where to meet her. Suddenly there was laughter surrounding Lena and her heartbeat had gotten faster. Kara went over as fast as humanly possible and looked in shock. Lena was covered in head to toe in trash and water, smelling awful. Her was was shocked and the cheerleaders were laughing still. Kara was furious and she walked up to her. Lena looked up, nothing showing in her eyes. Kara took her hand and dragged her away, leaving the girls in shock. 

 

“I have a change of clothes and underwear you can take,” She said as they walked towards the gym and locker room. Lena held her head down and didn’t speak. Kara couldn’t even guess what she was thinking. They reached the gym with was empty during lunch and went into the girl’s locker room. “Go ahead and get in the shower, you can use mine.” Lena just nodded and undressed with Kara’s back turned. She turned on the water and shivered at first with the freezing temperature. Soon it got warmer and it was bit more comfortable. She saw shampoo and soap on the shelves and used them to get clean. After she was finished, she realized that she smelled like Kara. It was masculine but soft as the same time, like peaches dipped in shaving cream. Soon she got out and took a towel from the wrack, drying off. 

 

Kara was sitting on one of the benches in the middle, her back turned towards the showers. She turned to see Lena wrigging out her hair, all on one side and turned back quickly, cheeks a dark red. 

 

Lena saw clothes sitting folded on the bench behind Kara, a pair of boxers, a training bra, a black t-shirt and grey chino shorts. Lena didn’t ask where she got them from and put them one, hanging the towel back up. Her hair was wet and uncomfortable and she knew it wasn’t going to dry soon. 

 

“Do you have a hair tie Kara?” Lena asked, twisting it up in a bun. 

 

“Uh, yeah yeah. Here” Kara handed her the band and Lena put her hair up. They stood in a silence, Kara looking away from Lena and Lena staring at the ground. Realizing that Kara wasn’t going to speak, Lena chooses to. 

 

“Wh-why’d you do this for me?” Lena asked, confused. 

 

“Because no one has the right to treat another person like that. You did nothing to them,” Kara said with anger. “And if I had less self-control, I would go back there and kick all of their asses.” 

 

“But we only started talking a day ago. We don’t even know each other,” Lena said. “You have no reason to stand up for me or give me clothes to change into.” 

 

“So? Why do I need a reason? Can’t I just do something nice for the girl I like?” Kara said, answering with a question. 

 

“How’d you even know? I wasn’t near the cafeteria yet,” The black-haired girl asked. 

 

“I was getting impatient. Just wanted to see you earlier,” Kara said super quickly. 

 

“Kara……..I don’t think we should hang out anymore. Rumors will start to spread about me corrupting you and shit,” Lena said with a sigh. 

 

“Who said I gave a fuck about rumors? Who said I gave a fuck about what anyone else has to say? If I want to hang out with you, I’m going to and no one except you will stop me.” Lena looked towards the ground with the blonde’s words. Kara raised her chin with her knuckle. “Lena, please. You said that you’d give me until Friday right? Give me until Friday and if you decide that I’m annoying you then I will leave you alone and stay out of you life. So give me until Friday and do whatever you want to me. I’ll prove myself, I promise you that.” 

 

Suddenly Lena realized they were closer together than they started out. Kara’s lips were deathly close to hers and Lena wanted to take the lunge. She could see the slight freckles on Kara’s cheek and nose along with a scar on her lip. Her scent was heavy of cologne but it only drew her in more.  Just as they leaned in, a loud bang went out in the gym, making them jump apart. 

 

They both were blushing furiously and Lena needed a moment to regain herself. No one had ever caught her off guard like that before, ever. Not even  _ him _ . 

 

“Ok,” Lena said. “Ok, I’ll give you until Friday. If we survive until Friday, you get to take me on a date.” 

 

“Friday. I can do that. I mean, you’re already in my clothes, how long will we really be waiting?” She joked, causing Lena to hit her on the arm. “I’m sorry that I made you miss lunch. If it’ll help, I can give you some of mine and we can go to my spot and be a few minutes late to close.” 

 

“I’d like that.” 

 

They left the gym and Kara led her to the school elevator, pressing repeatedly on the third-floor button. Lena didn’t even know there was a third floor. After the doors opened a second time, they were in the roof of the school. It was glass and there was two chairs looking out towards the outside. Kara walked up with Lena and they sat looking outside. 

 

“How’d you find this place?” Lena asked as Kara took out her lunchbox. 

 

“I got lost in the 9th grade. I went to the elevator and didn’t realize I was pressing the third button instead of the second and bam, secret spot,” She explained. “You can have the first pick of whatever you want. And while we eat, we can play a game.”

 

“What kind of game?” Lena asked suspiciously as she looked through Kara’s lunchbox. There was mostly snacks but some healthy things. 

 

“Truth or dare, 20 questions, just one that will make us learn more about each other,” Kara suggested. “Or we can just listen to some music or something.” 

 

“How about music and the games huh? It’s a good match,” Lena said. 

 

“Ok. You can look at my phone if you want,” Kara said, unlocking it. Lena took it and looked at her background. It was a wide picture of her, Alex, Sam, Winn, and James. All of her friends. A pang went through Lena’s heart at the picture. She didn’t have anything like that. J’onn’s daughter and him were her family but she had no one she could call friends. And that hurt more than she wanted to say. 

 

“Let’s just do games. A revised version of truth or dare, we’re going to play truth or worse truth,” Lena said, smirking. 

 

“Ok, I’m scared to see where this will go but I choose truth to start with,” Kara said. Lena nodded. 

 

“Ok, why did you get a crush on me?” Lena asked, making Kara blush, looking deep into her eyes. 

 

“I uh um...because you were different. Like I was when I first came here. You were alone and quiet and I always wanted to talk to you but I saw you, your face one day and I was just shocked. I couldn’t like think or anything and I was too afraid of rejection or whatever,” Kara explained. “This is so embarrassing, your turn. Truth or worse truth.” 

 

“Worse truth, ask the question everyone wants to know,” Lena said. 

 

“Uh, what question?” Kara asked. 

 

“The one about my brother. I know you want to,” Lena said, brushing her hair from her eyes. 

 

“I think that’s too much of a sensitive topic for a game like this. That would be asking me how my parents died. I want to ask if you’ve ever had sex before. We’ll save the deep stuff for another time,” Kara said, smiling. Lena blushed. 

 

“To answer your question, once. I was 15 and in ACS. It wasn’t an adult, I went out with an older kid,” She said. “Your turn.” 

 

“Worse truth,” Kara said, unashamed. 

 

“Have you had sex before even if I already know that answer,” Lena said and Kara laughed. 

 

“On the contrary, I haven’t. Too nervous, girls make me all flustered and boys are weirded out by my body,” Kara told her and laughed at Lena’s shocked face. “What?” 

 

“You haven’t had sex before? What about all of the shit saying that you did?” Lena asked. 

 

“Not true. Just some stuff girls made up about me once I turned them down. I’ve only had eyes on one girl since I’ve come to this school,” Kara said, crossing her arms. Lena saw her arms flex through her shirt and swallowed. 

 

“Well then. I guess it’s my turn huh?” Lena said. 

 

“Yup. Truth or worse truth?” Kara asked. 

 

“Truth.” 

 

“Why do you always where your hair down? I like seeing your eyes like this,” Kara said, reaching forward and pushing a stray piece of hair from Lena’s eye behind her ear. She grazed the underside of Lena’s jawline and sat back against her chair. Lena felt her heart freak and had to gather herself again. Why was Kara making her like this? 

 

“People who see um my eyes, they tend to see it uh… I was making up a bullshit reason, I just don’t like them,” Lena said. 

 

“Why not? They’re beautiful and I love looking into them,” Kara said, looking deep into them. Lena couldn’t make herself look away and she then again found herself leaning into kiss Kara just like before. And just like before, something decided to interrupt them. 

 

“What are you two doing up here? I should write you up, get to class!” A teacher yelled, stepping off the elevator. Kara and Lena gathered their things and ran back into the elevator, laughing as the teacher scolded them. They both jammed on the button, closing the doors before the woman joined them. “Fucking kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is moving fast, tell me if you want more angst or resistance between them


	4. Projectors and Supersuits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept writing cause I felt like it wasn't enough so that's why its 4000 words long, enjoy

Tuesday was done and Kara was stressed. She barely managed to keep her head on straight since what happened at lunch. Lena had to push her away if they ran into them in the hall. But luckily she was home now and she was somewhat relaxed. The teenager was in her room, back on the ceiling as she did homework. Even if her headphones were in, she could still hear everything within a few mile radius. She was lucky Clark taught her how to block it out. As she worked, a familiar but somewhat irregular heartbeat was coming up to her house quickly. Excited, she landed on her face on the ground but got up and ran downstairs. 

 

“Kara, what is it?” She heard Eliza ask as Kara raced to the front door. She opened it and smiled wide, seeing her cousin. 

 

“Kal-el, you’re early!” Kara said, hugging him tightly. Clark groaned and laughed heartily before hugging her. 

 

“I suppose you sensed me from a mile away huh?,” He said, walking in. “It’s good to see you.” 

 

“It’s good to see you too. What are you doing here?” Kara asked as they walked into the living room. 

 

“I wanted to see how you were doing, powers wise. You’re just coming into them as you know and it’s hard to get used to them,” He explained. They sat on the couch and Clark looked at her seriously. “Have you noticed a change in your strength?”

 

“I’ve always been strong, you even said I was stronger than you,” Kara said confused. “What’s this about?” 

 

“You’re going through puberty and you’re only going to get stronger. Stronger, faster, more ‘active’,” He said with quotes and Kara knew exactly what he meant. “And you have no discreet way to deal with it. So I’ve made you and our friend Sam someplace to deal with your issues. Come on, we’ll go get her and head to the place.” 

 

“Ok, I’ll tell Eliza,” Kara said and he nodded, both of them getting up. 

 

“Mom, Dad, I need to go out with Clark, I’ll be back soon,” She says. 

 

“Ok. Don’t be too late,” Eliza says and she waves bye. They left the house and secretly flew to Sam’s house. The other Kryptonian must have heard them because she was waiting outside. 

 

“Ruby’s asleep and even if she wasn’t, she can defend herself. She’s been showing strength Clark, like super,” Sam told him. He pondered for a moment. 

 

“Next time we meet I’ll talk to her, of course with you around but she needs to learn that she’s not like the other kids in her class,” Clark told her. “Come on, I need to get home sooner or later.” 

 

They left and Clark lead them to a warehouse in some district out of town. Kara didn’t recognize it. He unlocked some chains on the door and inside it was like a graveyard. A car graveyard. Cars were hanging from the ceiling with chains and others were placed like bench presses. 

 

“You made this?” Kara asked, in awe. “Duuuuuuuude.” 

 

“I know right. It’s like a gym!” Sam shouted out and it echoed. 

 

“Here I made some basic things. You can do whatever you need to the cars to get out energy and over here, there is some laser sight practice. I remember when that same in all too well. Your eyes begin to water at first and then they burn. And it actually hurts. If that happens, leave school or whatever as fast as possible or there will be damage,” Clark told them. He leads them to the other half of the warehouse. Metal padding was all over the walls and more metal sheets were laying on the ground. “Here is where you will direct your shooting. Just keep it as straight as possible and after the first few times, it will be controllable, understand?” 

 

“What if we don’t get out in time?” Sam asks. 

 

“Find one another and help each other out. Keep your eyes closed through the pain and again, it hurts like nothing else you’ve been through before. And sorry but for today, I have to go. I’m still coming to meet up with you guys on Saturday,  I just wanted to show you this place first,” Clark smiled at them and they understood. “Sam, after doing some research and calling on some favors, I got a solid place on where your sisters are. I still don’t know why they left but I will be asking them once I get there.” 

 

Sam’s mood was brightened. “What, where!? When are you going?”

 

“I’m going later this week and neither of you must go. One of the sources I talked to told me that they were dangerous, attacking on sight. No one had been killed, just injuries but I don’t want to risk either of your lives. They are stronger than you understand?” 

 

“Can you just tell me where they are?” Sam asked. 

 

“Only if you promise me that you won’t go looking for them ok? That’s my job,’ Clark said with a parenting voice. 

 

“Fine, fine I promise,” She said waving it off. 

 

“Sam….”

 

“I promise. Now please tell me where they are,” She begged. 

 

“They’re in a mountain range in Switzerland. I don’t know where exactly but I will soon.” 

 

Sam nodded. “Please tell me when you go, please. I know I can be of help, I know it.” 

 

“Maybe but for now I have one more thing. Come with me.” Clark lead them to his car out in front of the warehouse. They went to the trunk and he opened it, handing them paper bags. “Only use this if absolutely necessary. If I’m away or can’t help ok?” They reached for them but he pulled it back. “Ok?” 

 

“Ok, we promise,” The two say at the same time and Clark gives them the bag. They open them quickly and both of them scream. 

 

“You got us suits!” Kara said excitedly. 

 

“Holy fuccccccck,” Sam said, pulling hers out. It was black and a dark red, just like she asked for. “Fuuuck.” 

 

“Language. I went to the Fortress and tried to search up your family sigal and place on Krypton. Unfortunately, I couldn’t find any so I made one for your family. We aren’t on Krypton anymore, we shouldn’t be limited by their ways. You are now a proud member of the Arias family the first to wear your symbol,” He said. Sam tried to blink away tears from her eyes. “Wear it with pride because that is what it stands for. Pride in yourself and your family, not some system.” 

 

Sam laughed out a sob and went to hug Clark tightly. “Thank you. Thank you so much, Clark, you doing this and helping find my sisters…”

 

“You’re a friend and more like a sister to Kara which means you’re just as important. I’m here for you Sam.” He hugged her back, holding her tightly. 

 

“Kara, have you seen yours?” Clark asked as Sam pulled away. The blonde pulled her out and smiled widely.

 

“It looks just like yours and it has pants! You remembered that part!” Kar had a full dark blue bodysuit with her family’s sigal on the front in gold. Red lining was done on the sides and there was no cape. Just perfect. “Man Clark, this is so cool.” 

 

“I’m glad you like it. I only want you to use these suits if you absolutely need to. Please, don’t do what I do unless I’m unable and even then, don’t. I can’t have you two getting hurt because of me ok? I know that I’ve taught you basic training but we haven’t got to the advanced things yet so I don’t want you out there by yourself,” Clark told them. 

 

“Ok, we won’t,” Kara said. Sam nodded. “So when are we meeting on the weekend?” 

 

“Saturday. I’ll come to get you and we’ll fly to the Fortress. After we’re done, I will be out searching for your sisters, Sam. Now come on, let’s get you guys home,” He explained. They got in his car and drove off. 

 

*** * ***

 

Lena was prepared for today. She had decided to dress up, even doing her makeup a bit more than usual. She was wearing a new dress J’onn got her for the start of school. It was short, above her knee but for once it had color. The dress was checkered and overall, and underneath she had a long sleeve fishnet shirt, showing the edge of her bra and straps. She had on dark red lipstick and some of her hair was put up in a messy bun with some hanging down under it. Lena carefully did her eyeliner in the mirror when her phone buzzed on her sink. After finishing, she picked it up and looked at the screen.

 

**_Kara Danvers_ ** _ Has Added You On Snapchat Through Contacts! _

**_Kara Danvers_ ** _ Has Sent You A Picture! _

 

Lena opened her phone and pulled up Kara’s message on snapchat. It was a picture of her in the mirror, her shirt off and the top of black pants showing. Two shirts were hanging in the background and the caption read ‘ _ red shirt or purple shirt? _ ’. But Lena paid no attention to the shirts or caption, she was too busy staring at Kara’s abs. They were so well defined and were toned like she had been tanned. Lena found herself licking her lips and shifting her legs. She quickly screenshotted the picture even though she knew Kara would see and went to take another one. Lena moved her hair to one side of her head, showing her shoulder. She turned her face just slightly to look and smirked as she took the picture and sent it. She put a caption underneath stating ‘red’. She left the bathroom and got her bookbag, heading downstairs and leaving. 

 

Once she was on the bus, she got a notification saying Kara screenshotted her picture. Lena smirked to herself when Kara answers her back through text.

 

**Kara ;P (8:01 am)**

**Red looks good on you**

 

**Lena <3 (8:02am)**

**You have a problem with me wearing black?**

 

**Kara ;P (8:02am)**

**No no, I like how you look in any color**

**Beautiful as always**

 

Lena smiled, twirling her headphone cord on her finger and chuckling. 

 

**Lena <3 (8:03 am)**

**You’re not so bad yourself**

 

**Kara ;P (8:04 am)**

**So you like the pic?**

 

**Lena <3 (8:04 am)**

**Maybe so. It was nice**

**But also, how do you eat so much and have those abs?**

 

**Kara ;P (8:05 am)**

**I have a high metabolism and work out. Football team and all**

 

**Lena <3 (8:07 am)**

**You know, I haven't been to one of your games yet**

 

**Kara ;P (8:08 am)**

**WHAT?! Why not?**

 

**Lena <3 (8:08 am)**

**Had no reason to**

**But now I might have to. To see how you play**

 

**Kara ;P (8:10 am)**

**If you go, I promise to make a touchdown just for you**

 

The bus stopped before Lena could answer back and she got off the bus, seeing Kara waiting out for her. The blonde smiled at her and Lena knew that this would be an annual thing. 

 

“Kara, good morning,” Lena said and smiled when Kara smiled wider. 

 

“Lena. You look really really pretty,” She said, looking Lena up and down. “I um I uh um, walk you to class?” 

 

“I’d like that,” Lena said, chuckling at how her plan worked. Kara took Lena’s book bag even though the black-haired girl protested. 

 

“So Lena, I was thinking, you know how you have that project in Ms. Sawyer's class right?” Kara started. 

 

“Yeah, what about it?” 

 

“I was thinking that since that’s a short class and a longer project, you could come home with me and we could work on it, you know,” She said nervously. 

 

“Inviting me over to your house already huh?” Lena said, making Kara jump. 

 

“It’s not like that! It’s just for the project I swear,” She said, clarifying herself. 

 

Lena laughed. “I know, I know. I’m just messing with you. We can talk more about it later.” They had reached Lena’s class.

 

“Yeah we can but before I leave, I need to take care of something.” Instead of leaving, Kara walked into Lena’s classroom with her. They went to her desk and Kara leaned up beside the black-haired girl’s face. She started whispering into Lena’s ear. “I want to make them jealous so just go along with me ok?” Lena nodded, too flustered to speak. Kara began to run her fingers down Lena’s leg and just slightly under her skirt. “I’m not going to go any further, I just want to make them upset.” 

 

Lena looked over, seeing the group of cheerleaders glaring at them. 

 

“Won’t making them jealous just make it worse?” Lena asks, trying not to focus on how close Kara was to her. 

 

“If it does, I’ll just talk to them. Have a civil but threatening conversation,” Kara said and Lena laughed. The bell rung cutting them short and Kara pulled back from Lena. “I’ll see you at lunch ok?” 

 

“Yeah. Bye Kara,” Lena said and waved as Kara walked away. Before she left, the blonde went to the cheerleaders. 

 

“If you bother her again,” Kara growled and slammed her hand on the wall, making them jump. “ I’ll make it my mission to get you kicked off your precious cheerleading them and get you expelled. Leave Lena alone.” Kara left the room, leaving the cheerleaders in shock. Lena smirked and quickly sent Kara a text before class started. 

 

**Lena <3 (8:45am)**

**Thank you**

 

**Kara ;P (8:47 am)**

**No problem. Hopefully, they won’t mess with you anymore**

**Also, do you like movies?**

 

**Lena <3 (8:50 am)**

**I love movies. I used to go to drive-ins with my brother all the time**

**Why?**

 

**Kara ;P (8:51 am)**

**Planning something**

**Don’t worry about it for now**

**GTG!!!**

 

Lena worried about it for the rest of class.

 

*** * ***

 

Kara’s classes couldn’t past fast enough but soon enough it was lunch. She was waiting outside of Lena’s class, keeping watch. She didn’t know how the bitch-leaders got the trash to Lena yesterday but she wasn’t going to let it happen again. She was early due to sneaking out of class. Well, it wasn’t really sneaking if her teacher lets her out because she was too busy doing nothing. That was an hour ago. She had spent the time setting up her spot for lunch. Earlier She had texted Lena, telling her to leave early too, only if she could. The girl told her to wait outside and there she was. 10 minutes till the lunch bell rang. Hopefully, this lunch will be enough to sweep Lena off her feet. And right into Kara’s arms.

 

“Hey,” Lena suddenly said, making Kara jump. “Did you just get scared?” 

 

“What no, I just wasn’t paying attention. Are you ready to go?” Kara asked. 

 

“Yeah. Are we going back to the same place?” Lena asked as they started walking. 

 

“Yeah,” Kara answered. “And I have something cool planned. We’ll be late to Ms.Sawyer’s class again.” 

 

“You’re a bad influence on me Kara, my dad will be mad,” Lena joked. 

 

“Well when it’s time to meet him, I’ll apologize,” The blonde said, smiling. Lena pushed her and laughed. They finally got to the elevator and snuck in again, looking out for teachers. “Wait wait before we head in, you have to close your eyes.” 

 

“Close my eyes? What if I trip over something?” Lena asks, looking at her suspiciously. 

 

“I promise I won’t let you fall or...I could just carry you?” Kara said, causing Lena to look at her. 

 

Lena sighed “Do I really have to?” 

 

“Yes, come on please Lena?” Kara pleaded, making puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Fine, I’ll close my eyes but don’t let me fall.” Deep down, Lena trusted Kara. She didn’t know why but there was something about her that felt good and right. Something that made her feel protected. Just like her brother did. 

 

“I promise. Now close them.” Lena rolled her eyes before closing them. The elevator door opened and Kara carefully walked her over the lip and into the large room. The football player carefully watched her step and Lena’s as they made it over to the spot that Kara sent up. She carefully let Lena sit before sitting next to her. “Open them now.” 

 

Lena opened her eyes, looking around. She was on a baby blue blanket that was laid across the floor. Behind her, Kara had set up a massive amount of pillows and there were string lights on the wall. In front of her was a large white tightly pulled sheet that was lit up by what looked like a projector. Kara’s phone was hooked up to it and there was a movie sight. 

 

“You did all this?” Lena said in shock. Kara laughed and nodded. 

 

“You like it? I wanted to do something special today since yesterday wasn’t the best. And since  it was my fault, here you go.” 

 

Lena looked around a few more time and giggled. It wasn’t her usual low chuckle, but a high pitched giggle and Kara wanted to hear it more. 

 

“This is amazing, you didn’t have to do this for me,” Lena said, still in awe.

 

“I wanted to. You deserved it and it’s an apology for what those cheerleaders did because of me,” Kara said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. “But this will be our lunch are from now on if you want it to be.” 

 

“I love this. Did you make Lunch too?” Lena joked. 

 

“No, unfortunately. We’ll just have to make do with what we brought.” 

 

“That’s fine. Did you have any movies planned for us to watch?” Lena got settled next to Kara, only a few inches apart from each other. 

 

“I’ll let you choose. I’m fine with whatever,” Kara said, handing Lena her phone. She immediately went to the horror section, trying to find her favorite movie. “Oh no.”

 

“What, you don’t like horror?” Lena chuckled, pulling up the movie.

 

“No no,” Kara said, her voice cracking. “It’s ok.” 

 

“Oh, big bad quarterback Kara doesn’t like horror movies, how not jock of you,” Lena laughed and Kara poked her side.

 

“Shush it, I can deal with whatever movie you pull up,” Kara said, making a tough face. Lena only laughed harder. 

 

“Ok. What about Jennifer’s Body? I love that movie,” Lena asked excitedly. 

 

“I never heard about it, what’s it about?” Kara asked as Lena pulled it up. 

 

“A demon takes over this girl’s body and she starts to eat men but her best friend finds out and tries to stop her,” Lena quickly explained. Kara was thoroughly confused. “It’s better when you watch it.” 

 

“Ok then, let’s start.” For the first part, the movie was ok and Kara wasn’t that scared. Until it got to the weird parts. Megan Fox getting stabbed. 

 

“What the fuck…” She said lowly but Lena heard her and laughed. “How can you be laughing, they just stabbed her and are singing Jenny I Got Your Number.” 

 

“I know, it’s fucking hilarious,” Lena laughed. Kara just slowly looked back at the screen. The movie went on and Kara grabbed the floor (or ceiling in some people’s perception) so hard, some of it was under her nails. And across the room. Luckily Lena didn’t notice. 

 

Kara was still confused halfway through the movie. But a part came up that had her uncomfortable. And not in the scared kind of way. She subtly tried to move her bookbag on top of her lap as the two leads made out. Why did it have to be Megan Fox? 

 

It was wrong of Lena to pick this movie, knowing where it would end up. She just wanted to make Kara squirmy and it seemed to have work. When Megan Fox started to make out with Amanda Seyfried, she saw out the corner of her eye, Kara moving something on top of her lap. So the rumors were true. To be honest, Lena wasn’t all the bothered by it. Actually, she wasn’t at all. The cheerleaders tried to through her off being with Kara by saying all kinds of things but Lena wasn’t having it. Even if she was a little bit curious. She felt bad for doing this as an experiment but it was somewhat fun. And something else sparked in her head. 

 

“Megan Fox got you in a  _ tight _ spot?” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear, making her jump. 

 

“Holy  _ fuck _ , yeah. I mean it’s Megan Fox and I’m a teenager. I barely made it through the first two Transformers movies. This is torture,” She said, unconsciously pulling her book bag tighter on her lap. 

 

Lena began to run her finger down the back of Kara’s neck, getting closer to her, so close that there was almost nothing separating them. Her lips grazed against the bottom of Kara’s ear, making her shutter. “Am I making it worse?” 

 

“Mmmm Lena,” Kara all but groaned, closing her eyes. Lena’s plan was working all too well. She slowly moved Kara’s bookbag from her grasp with a bit of resistance and found herself straddling Kara’s lap. “Lena, wait…”

 

“It’s ok. I don’t care,” She whispered, feeling Kara slowly relax. “I mean why do you think I put on this movie?” 

 

“How’d you um….find out?” Kara’s voice squeaked with her words. 

 

“Cheerleaders tried to spread rumors and I shut them up but I was curious. Did I overstep?” She asked, pulling back from Kara. Kara quickly grabbed Lena’s hips, keeping her in her spot. 

 

“No, I’m I’m good but you could have just asked. I’m ok with it, I’m comfortable,” Kara said, taking deep breaths. 

 

“Ok, thank you for telling me.” They were quiet, wrapped up in how close they were to each other. The movie was playing in the background but neither of them acknowledged it. Soon, they found themselves kissing. 

 

Kara tasted like peach and honey with the spice of cinnamon, all sweet and nothing sour. Her lips were softer than anything Lena had ever touched. It was like having clouds on her lips, her new favorite thing in the world. 

 

Lena tasted like a jelly-filled donut with powdered sugar, Kara’s favorite thing to eat. She was like flying, feeling the wind in her hair and breeze on her face. It was like feeling the sun on her skin, making her stronger and faster than anything before. 

 

Kara was gentle with Lena, scared to do something that might hurt her. Her fingers were twitching, wanting to move under her skirt but keeping them over her clothes. Lena held Kara’s face from under her jawline, pulling her closer. She was loving every moment of it. 

 

Lena started to grind on Kara's lap, making Kara pull her closer. Kara couldn't help herself and started to grope her chest, making her moan into her mouth. Lena's arms went around Kara's neck as they kissed. She moved her lips lower, kissing Kara's neck slowly. Kara moaned softly and then stopped, quickly pushed Lena off her but as gently as she could. 

 

“Oh mmm, mmm,” Kara groaned and cleared her throat. Lena was laying on the pillows, panting out of breath. “Holy Rao Lena. Shit.” 

 

“Why'd you stop?” Lena asked. The strap of her dress was hanging off of one shoulder and her bra was showing. Kara couldn't help but stare at her pale showing skin. 

 

“Fucking didn't want to, I can promise you that. I just want to…. I want to do it the right way. Take you on a date, a real one, woo you and be dating you before we have….holy fucking shit...sex. Plus some other things I do not go into right now,” She explained. “Plus we're in school and I don't think I want my first time here.”

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to…”

 

“No, no holy fuck Lena, I had to pry myself away. I want you so terribly, I just want to take our time. Plus you said I had to wait until Friday and I'm not backing down on that challenge. So we have to wait until Friday,” Kara says, struggling. 

 

“Why the fuck did I say that?” Lena groaned, laying back. “Fine Friday.”

 

Kara sat back down and laid next to Lena on the pillows. 

 

“But to comment, you have a sort of situation in your pants,” Lena said, causing Kara to quickly cover herself. 

 

“Fuck,” Kara whispered under her breath. “This is your fault.”

 

“Maybe so but you seemed to enjoy right?” Lena teased, making her voice an octave lower. 

 

“Leeeeena!” 


	5. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They hang out......at night
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Minor Smut.....Not Full Sex

Kara sat on her bed, bored. And hungry. It had been three hours since dinner and usually, she would have gotten a snack by now but it was Eliza and Jeremiah's date night. And even if Kara learned to tune them out years ago, her hearing would always unconsciously wander back. And she hated it. She would go out with Sam or Alex but they’re on a date or at Sam’s house. One of the two. She’s happy for them, it took them long enough. Kara’s stomach growled and she groaned, putting her face into her pillow. She could clearly hear her adopted parents downstairs and everything they were doing.  _ Everything _ . And it was pure torture. But in a struck of luck, her phone buzzed and she quickly grabbed it. 

 

**Lena <3 (10:37pm)**

**Are you up?**

 

**Kara ;P (10:37pm)**

**Yup. What’s up?**

 

**Lena <3 (10:40pm)**

**Wanna go out? I’m hungry, didn’t get to eat**

 

As soon as Kara saw that text, she got dressed quickly, letting her hair lay on her shoulders instead of putting it up like she usually did. She threw on some sneakers and went back to her phone.

 

**Kara ;P (10:43pm)**

**Please. It’s my parents' date night and I can hear everything**

**EVERYTHING**

 

**Lena <3 (10:44pm)**

**Oooo. Can you come to my house?**

**My dad’s letting me out but he wants to see who I’m with**

 

**Kara ;P (10:46pm)**

**Sure, I’ll be there soon**

 

Meeting Lena’s dad. Rao help her. If he was anything like Lena, she’d be in for it. Kara grabbed her wallet, checking if she had enough cash. 50 dollars should be enough and she’d be getting an allowance at the end of the week anyway. Kara snuck out of her window and landed on the ground, setting off to Lena’s house. The other girl didn’t live very far from Kara, just about a mile or two. The Kryptonian thought over what she would say to Lena’s father. ‘Hi, I’m Kara, I think your daughter is very pretty.’ No, she’d get the door slammed in her face. ‘Hi sir, I’m Kara, one of Lena’s friends.’ After yesterday, was it right to call Lena a friend? She still remembered everything about what happened, the way Lena felt on her lap, the way she smelt, the way she slightly groaned when Kara rubbed her chest. Feeling her pants tighten, Kara quickly diverted her brain from those thoughts. Wouldn’t exactly be a good impression to speak to your crush’s father with a hard-on. Yeah…..no. Soon she reached Lena’s house. It was large, to say the least, but beautiful at the same time. She had no idea why she thought it would be black. The house had a lovely peach color that Kara could barely see in the dark. There was only one car outside and she guesses that made sense. Lena never talked about her mother. Kara took a deep breath, shook out the jitters and walked up. She rang the doorbell once and after a few seconds, it opened.

 

“Mr. J’onzz? What are you….am I at the wrong house?” Kara said confused. The tall teacher stood in front of her, a shadow casting over her. There was always something about him that scared her. 

 

“Hey, Kara and no you are not at the wrong house. Come in,” He said, his voice slightly echoing. He stepped aside and Kara walked in, looking around. Next to the front door was a large kitchen, nicely put together. On the other side was a walkway that leads into the tv room. There was a large tv hanging on the wall with various systems under it. But no matter what it was, it was clean. Exactly what she’d expect of a teacher’s house. 

 

“So you’re….you’re Lena’s father?” Kara asked, her voice almost cracking.

 

“Adopted for 5 years, on and off, but I knew her family for longer. I knew that you were infatuated with Lena, I could sense it. Come to sit with me,” He said gently. They sat on the black couch, in front of the tv. “Kara, I will not give you the typical father dating lecture, I’m sure you’ve heard it before and know everything there is to it. All I ask is that you give Lena her time ok? She tends to rush into things because she thinks they’ll end too quickly if she doesn’t. She’s…..she’s a special girl and because of what happened in the past, I believe that it might have hurt more than she let on. But do not push, again give her time. When she tells you, she’ll tell you, it’s her decision. Also when she does, do not tell those friends of yours. I do not trust them as much as I oldly trust you. Just treat my daughter right and do not hurt her, she’s been hurt enough ok?” 

 

“Yes, sir. Lena means…..Lena means a lot of me and I will never hurt her in any way. I’ll protect her against anything,” She told him. J’onn nodded. 

 

“I’ll go get her, wait here,” J’onn left, heading up the stairs. Kara continued to look around and saw a shelve with pictures on it. Getting up to see them, it was like a timeline. There was the oldest picture, J’onn, a couple that Kara decided was Lena’s parents, a boy probably about 8 and a baby in the father’s arms. Lena. The next picture was taken a few years later it seemed. J’onn and a woman, Lena’s mother and father and her brother, looking a bit older and next to him was a smiling Lena with short black hair laying atop her head. The next picture shocked Kara. J’onn was there, Lena, her brother, and mother but there wasn’t her father or the woman J’onn was with. A deep urge to snoop deeper almost took over but she decided against it. The next picture was J’onn, Lena and a little girl about 2.

 

Lena was 13 and her arms were crossed, looking away from the camera. Her brother and mother were no longer there and Kara had an idea of why. The next picture must have skipped a few years because the little girl was older, 8 it looked. Lena looked the same as she did now and so did J’onn. They were smiling again. 

 

Suddenly, there was a cough from behind her and she quickly turned around. There was the little girl, looking at Kara. 

 

“Are you Lena’s girlfriend? Kiera right?” The girl said. “I’m her little sister, M’indi.” 

 

“Um, nice to meet you M’indi. Isn’t it a little too late for you to be up?” Kara said, walking over to her. The girl shook her head no. 

 

“As long as they don’t know, it’s fine,” The girl said. “Are you in love with my older sister? She talks about you a lot.” 

 

“M’indi!” Lena hissed in embarrassment, walking down the stairs. “What are you doing?”

 

“Talking to your girlfriend. She’s pretty,” M’indi comments. A deep blush overtakes Lena’s face. 

 

“Off to bed girl or you’re grounded for the rest of the week,” J’onn said. M’indi jumped and rushed off, upstairs. He turned to Lena and Kara. The two were looking at each other up and down and he rolled his eyes. “Kara, either she’s back by 2 or Lena, you text me at 2, telling me you’re staying the night. If it’s neither of those things, you’re not taking her out again until next week understood?” 

 

“Yes sir. 2 am, got it,” Kara says nervously. “You ready Lena?” 

 

“Yeah. Come on.”

 

*** * ***

 

“So, where are you taking me?” Lena asked as they walked down the street. Lena was laying her head on Kara’s shoulder and had their arms locked, hands entwined. 

 

“Now? Just um a Denny’s if you want that,” Kara said. 

 

“How about Waffle House instead? And what I meant was on Friday, where are you taking me?” She asked again. 

 

“Oh um..that would be ruining the surprise wouldn’t it not? I’m just thinking it’ll be a nice place and we’ll um….we’ll go about wherever after that,” Kara said. Lena hummed. 

 

“Somewhere nice huh? Do I have to dress up?” She asked, looking over at Kara. Her black hair was shining beautifully with the street lights. 

 

“I uh, I mean we don’t have to uh do fancy if you didn’t want. We can just do something else, I guess,” She stuttered. 

 

“No, I want to be fancy. I just like messing with you. Are you going to wear a suit?” 

 

“Something like that. Are you going to wear a dress?” Kara asked, causing Lena to giggle. 

 

“Maybe. I’ll think about it,” She said, sticking out her tongue. “How far are we from Waffle House?” 

 

“Probably about five-ish more minutes. Why?” Kara asked. 

 

“I like spending time with you alone, I get to let out a side of me that I’m so used to keeping in. It’s nice,” She said, laying her head back down on Kara’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m glad I help you get it out. Better out than in as I always say,” Kara joked and snorted. Lena scoffed and pushed her away while Kara laughed. 

 

“I can’t believe you just made a Sherk joke. Come on Kara, that was ten years ago,” Lena said and Kara holds her stomach, crippled from laughter. 

 

“You made me do it, I had to. It was set up perfectly,” Kara laughed. Lena rolled her eyes. 

 

“You suck Kara.” Lena continued to walk ahead and Kara came up behind her, hugging her tight. She spun the girl around, making her giggle loudly. 

 

“Please don’t be mad, I promise never to make another Shrek joke in your presence again,” Kara said, Lena, rolling her eyes again. 

 

“Just never again.” 

 

“Fine, I’ll never make a Shrek joke again but like just now, it was set up amazingly and I had to.” 

 

“Sure you did,” Lena said, relaxing in Kara’s arms. They reach Waffle House and sit near the back by themselves. Lena grabs Kara’s hand from across the table, holding it tightly. It surprised Kara, to say the least. They ordered and Lena was drawing circles on the back of Kara’s hand with her thumb. “Did you see those pictures tonight?” 

 

“Uh pictures um…..yeah, yeah I did,” Kara said sheepishly. Lena nodded. 

 

“You saw my dad and mom right?” Lena said, looking Kara deep in the eye. “I already know that you wanna know what happened right?” 

 

“You don’t have to tell me unless you what to. I know it’s a sensitive topic,” Kara says. “It’s fine.” 

 

“I uh, I don’t want to talk about my brother and mother but um I can tell you about my dad. Lionel. I was sort of an unexpected baby, spawn of an affair but my real mother died giving birth to me,” Lena explained. “So Lionel took me in and I was raised by my half-brother and his mom. But when I was 9, Lionel and J’onn’s wife got into a car crash. J’onn went off the deep end and lost custody of his daughter M’indi. We just got her back 4 years ago. When my dad died, my step-mother got full custody of me and Lex, my brother. Rest of that is a story for another time.” 

 

“Wow, I…...I didn’t know but Lena, you didn’t have to tell me anything. I wasn’t trying to get it out of you,” Kara said. 

 

“I know, I know. I just….I haven’t talked to anyone about it in a long time and my dad’s birthday is coming up in a few weeks. Needed to get it off my chest and who better to do it with than my girl- um friend. My friend,” Lena said. Kara rubbed Lena’s knuckles and pulled them to her mouth, kissing them lightly. 

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. If it made you feel better, I can tell you what happened to my parents. My real ones,” Kara says. 

 

“I thought Eliza and Jeremiah were…” 

 

Kara shook her head. “No. They’re Alex’s real parents, not mine. My parents died when I was 12. Fire. I lived with my older cousin for a few months until his friends, Eliza and Jeremiah wanted to have another kid. Bingo, me. Rest is history,” Kara told her. 

 

“Who’s your cousin?” Lena asked. 

 

“Clark Kent. The famous reporter guy. At the time, he and his wife had just had their first kid and they couldn’t take care of me properly but I don’t blame them. They didn’t leave me on the street.” Kara felt bad for lying to Lena, she didn’t deserve it. But she couldn’t tell her that she was related to Superman and that she was an alien. She’d never see her again. 

 

“Your older cousin is Clark Kent? What? How does no one know this?” 

 

“I only tell my inner friends and you. No one else needs to be in my business,” Kara commented. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Just like how my family isn’t anyone else's. It’s annoying when freshmen come up to me, asking. I can’t wait till I graduate, I’m glad it’s my last year,” Lena said. 

 

“Oh yeah….your last year. Promise me you won’t run off with some college guy, please? I don’t think I’ll ever recover from that,” Kara says and Lena laughs. 

 

“I promise. You have this charm that I don’t think I’ll see in anyone else.” 

 

Kara smirked. “Well of course I do, I’m Kara Danvers.” She grinned dumbly and Lena pushed her hand in her face. 

 

“You’re so dumb Kara,” She smiled regardless of her words. Finally, their food came out and they ate. After Kara paid, it had just turned 1:30. 

 

“Do you want to go home?” The Kryptonian asked, enjoying how Lena’s hand felt in hers. 

 

“I don’t know. I mean I didn’t pack any clothes or anything so if I did spend the night, I don’t know what I’d wear,” Lena commented.

 

“My clothes. Or Alex’s but preferably mine. I have some hoodies you can take and t-shirts as PJs,” Kara told her. Lena hummed, thinking it over. 

 

“Fine, let’s head to the Danvers household.”

 

*** * ***

 

Lena was showering in her room. Lena was in her room. Lena was in her house. What...the..fuck? Kara was in shock, she couldn’t believe it. Even if they weren’t going to do anything sexual yet, just having her here sported all sorts of thoughts in her head. Kara tried desperately to ignore them. I just made it worse because the new ones came to her mind. Fortunately, Kara managed to keep her lower parts down, ignoring them as well. Just Lena being naked, a few feet away had just an effect on her. She had never felt this way about a girl before or anyone in particular. Something about Lena made everything different. It made everything outside her a fantasy and everything with her real life. Hearing the shower water stop and Lena getting out, she turned away from the door, looking up at the ceiling with her phone in her hands. After 2 minutes, Lena walks out of the bathroom, all of her hair on one side of her head, still damp. 

 

“Roll over,” She says, walking up to Kara’s bed. Kara moves over and Lena lays next to her, letting out a breath as her back hit. 

 

“Enjoy your shower?” Kara asked, turning to face her. Lena nods, her eyes closed. Kara’s heart wants to jump out of her mouth. Lena is so magnificent right now, her lazy smile making Kara want to kiss her. She was wearing one of Kara’s sweatshirts that was a bit too big for both of them. It was navy blue with NCH on it, repping their school. The Kryptonian craves to hold her close and never let her go. 

 

“Mhm, it was…..nice,” She says, yawning in between. Kara leans up on her elbows and softly moves some hair from Lena’s eyes. She opens them, smiling at the other girl. 

 

“Lena….can I kiss you?” Kara asks, not meeting her eyes. 

 

“Took you long enough to ask,” Lena answers. Kara chuckles and leans over, meeting Lena’s lips. They kiss lovingly, not wanting to let each other go. Lena has a gentle hand on Kara’s cheek, stroking it. Kara moves over, on top of Lena, both of her hands on her hips. Lena groaned at the new position, agreeing to it. Her leg hikes up, wrapping around the football player’s waist. She grabbed her knee, pressing them together further. Lena moaned into her mouth, feeling an approaching tent in Kara’s sweatpants. She pushes her hips up just as Kara pushes hers down and they both moan. Soon they’re grinding against each other, eager to get more. Kara moves to kiss Lena’s neck, sucking down on the sensitive skin. Kara’s shirt begins to rise due to Lena’s nails running up her abs. She quickly leans up, taking it off before leaning back down, resuming her actions. Everything in both of them begs for each other and they’re both determined to act on it. Lena’s back arches and she starts to pull the sweatshirt up, showing the top of a pair of Kara’s boxers. That was all she was wearing under it and both of them knew that. Kara’s hands went under the sweatshirt and began to pinch and pull at her nipples. 

 

“Kara,” Lena moaned, feeling her everywhere. Kara’s knee was in between her legs, constantly grinding down on her, edging her. Her fingers pulled and grabbed at Lena’s chest. Her voice quivered, feeling herself getting more turned on by the second. Kara rocked against her every second and throbbed inside of her tight boxers. 

 

“Lena, Lena we got…...we got to stop,” Kara groaned, finding her brain which was clouded and block by arousal. 

 

“Kara, if we fucking stop now, I will go home and not talk to you tomorrow. We’re not fucking stopping,” Lena said, kissing Kara again. Irritated with herself, Kara pulled away again. 

 

“Fine fuck we won’t stop but we can’t….we can’t have sex. Not until Friday,” Kara said. 

 

“Whatever, keep going,” Lena groaned, rocking herself against Kara’s leg. “Take this stupid sweatshirt off me.” They both say up and Lena threw off the sweatshirt, naked from the waist up. All the was left was Kara’s boxers with a deep spot on the crotch. Kara takes off her sports bra and kicks off her sweatpants, in the same state of undress as Lena. They look each other up and down. Kara’s eyes lock on Lena’s chest while Lena’s eyes lock on the twitching tent in her boxers. Kara pulled Lena close to her, pecking her lips as first before kissing her as deep as before. Lena felt Kara’s dick resting against her stomach and stuck her hand through the fly, running a finger up the backside. Kara groaned deeply into her mouth, rocking towards her hand. 

 

“Sh-shit Lena,” Kara huffed as she did it again. Soon her whole hand was wrapped around her shaft, pumping up and down. Kara was moaning and whining into Lena’s mouth, her hips thrusting up desperately. Lena didn’t stop her hand and moved faster, feeling Kara’s precum lather all over her fingers. “Le-Lena.” 

 

The senior grabbed one of Kara’s hands and slide it under her own waistband, letting her explore. Lena moaned when Kara’s fingers brushed over her clit and she rocked to her touch. Kara quickly caught on and began to rub faster, making Lena cry out in moans. Her hand didn’t stop pumping Kara though and they were getting each other closer and closer to an orgasm. Kara decided to move more and found a small opening to Lena’s pussy, carefully pressing a finger up. Lena winced at first but started to groan as Kara fully slide a finger into her. She grinded against Kara’s finger while continuing to stroke Kara. Kara throbbed in her hand and she knew that the girl was getting closer and closer. 

 

“Kara….Kara m-more,” She moaned out, eyes hazed over. Kara pumped her finger in and out while rubbing her thumb against her clit. 

 

“Fuck….Lena, I’m going to...I’m gonna fucking,” Kara moaned, twitching roughly on Lena’s palm. She moved her hand up and started to rub Kara’s head, making her eyes squeeze shut. “Fuck!” Kara came into her hand, her back hunching over. Her hips thrusted up with each spurt. Lena pointed her tip at her stomach as much as she could, trying to focus. The whole time, Kara didn’t stop moving her finger and thumb. Her eyes squeezed shut as she came silently, used to hiding her sounds. It was much more earth-shattering for them both with each other there instead of in their minds. 

 

They slumped against each other, breathing hard. Kara pulled her hand out slowly and resting it on the bed. Lena’s fingers kept rubbing Kara until she fully stopped. 

 

“That was…..the best thing I’ve ever done since...well, since ever,” Kara said, tiredly chuckling. Lena smiled. 

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it because on Friday, well, tomorrow night, it’ll be the main course,” She whispered into Kara’s ear and if she weren’t tired, she’d be standing at attention again. “But now I guess we have to get in the shower again huh?” 

 

“Yeah, I guess we do. How about we save water?” Kara suggests. Lena laughs. 

 

“Or….second person’s a loser!” She moved from Kara’s lap and ran into the bathroom. 

 

“You’re such a child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A treat for you guys for sticking along. Just two chapters wait until the real thing though, be ready.


	6. National City V Acer Ville

Kara sat in happiness. Lena was with her, laying her head down on Kara’s lap. With a little persuasion from some teachers, Kara managed to let them be able to sit outside on a nice day. There were a few trees outside the school scattered about. They were perfectly placed under one. Kara was at peace. Until that is, her phone buzzed with a text from her sister. 

 

**Alex (1:03pm)**

**WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! WE HAVE PRACTICE RN BECAUSE YOU MISSED IT EARLIER THIS WEEK! FOOTBALL FIELD NOW!!!**

 

“Shit!” Kara said, jumping. Lena sat up with urgency. 

 

“What, what is it?” Lena asked, brushing her hair out of her face. Kara instantly remembered why she had been skipping practice. 

 

“Um, you might be mad to hear this but I’vebeenskippingoutonpracticetospendtimewithyou,” Kara said super fast. Lena went from worried to upset. She grabbed her papers and started to hit Kara.

 

“What the hell do you mean Kara?!” Lena yelled, swatting the girl on her chest. “You missed practice for me? Why the hell would you do that?” Luckily they were outside where no one could see. 

 

“Because I wanted to hang out with you more,” Kara said and Lena continued to hit her. 

 

“You’re a fucking idiot. I know that I’m your girlfriend or whatever but you can’t just skip out on practice like that. Coach Grant will kick you off the team!” Lena yelled, hitting her more. 

 

“You’re my girlfriend?” The football player said, sitting up and smiling. Lena hit her more. 

 

“Does that really matter right now? You need to talk to your coach before you can’t play tonight. Isn’t it the game against our rivals, the Acers?” Lena asked and Kara sat up fully. 

 

“Holy shit, holy shit shit. I totally forgot. I’m sorry Lena, I have to go,” Kara said, kissing her cheek before rushing off. “I’ll take you out after the game tonight!” Kara raced inside, her feet tapping against the ground as she reached the locker room. The girls were changing, almost fully done. She saw her sister glaring at her from her locker. Kara prepared herself and walked over. 

 

“Alex-”

 

“Don’t want to hear it because I already know. You were either with Sam, Winn, or James right? Lost track of time just like all the others times huh?” Alex said, anger lacing her voice. 

 

“N-no, I was with Lena. All the times,” She said. 

 

“Luthor forced you to say? I’ll go take care of her,” Alex said, walking away but Kara pulled her back. 

 

“No, no. I had her with me, swear it. Lena hasn’t forced me into anything. I was just with her ok? I didn’t know about make up practice today,” Kara explained. 

 

“How not? I texted you earlier when I found out. Check your phone,” Alex said. Kara went to pull it out of her pocket but couldn’t find it. 

 

“Fuck, shit. I left it outside with Lena. I need to go get it, will you stall for me?” Kara asked. Alex rolled her eyes but nodded. 

 

“Hurry up. Coach is getting tired of you not being here,” Alex said just as Kara ran out of the locker room. Kara ran back down the hall, reaching the outside doors. She opened it and smiled, seeing Lena was still there. Lena was there and her lips were locked with someone else. A man who she didn’t recognize. His hands were on Lena’s arm and hip and Kara felt rage exploded through her blood. Lena looked over and met eyes with Kara, staring into them. Kara just got angrier and went back inside, slamming the door shut so hard, she heard bricks cracking. Kara stormed back to the locker room and changed, heading outside with the rest of the team. 

 

Alex had a spot waiting next to her and Kara took it, not paying any mind to her sister’s words. Kara, no matter how much she wanted to ignore it, heard Lena’s heartbeat and her steps running down the hall. She heard her come through the door and willed herself not to look at her. Coach came into her face, screaming about how she only had one more chance to stay on the team or that was it. Kara only nodded and it seemed to please her. She heard Lena pant and whisper out her name, making Kara went to just appear in front of her and take her way. Soon though, practice started and Kara blocked out Lena’s presence. Even if she knew she was there the whole time. Even if she knew that the bell had rung twice, signaling the change of both class. Even if it was dismissal and the practice ended. Everyone was heading back to the locker room, looking at Lena oddly. Kara wanted to rip their eyes out just for them looking at her. Just before they reached Lena, Alex grabbed her arm 

 

“Hey….Hey! Calm down,” Alex said, making Kara look at her. “You might think no one noticed it but you’re angry ok and it has to do with her right?” 

 

“Yes, what the fuck do you fucking think?!” Kara yelled, blowing up. “I fucking saw fucking someone kissing her just as I fucking left! He fucking kissed Lena and she looked me in the eye like she was afraid she got caught! So I’m fucking pissed ok? I’m pissed!” 

 

“Look at me, look at me, look at me. Talk to her because you being angry like this will only end up with Superman coming here to stop you ok? No matter what she has to you, do not hurt her ok? Even if she straight up says something you don’t want to hear. Just talk ok? Scream if you have to but don’t touch her until you’ve calmed down. If you need to, lead her somewhere else so you can have some kind of privacy.” Kara let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Ok. Now, wait until I’m gone. It’ll be alright.” 

 

Alex walked off and she went up to Lena talking. Kara purposely didn’t listen but saw Lena nod her head. She watched Alex leave and Kara took a step, suddenly being in her face. Lena turned around and jumped and then looked down in shame. She then looked up, into Kara’s eyes and began to speak.

 

*** * ***

 

“Focus on your game dork!” Lena yelled back, watching her run inside. Lena retched down and grabbed her stuff, putting them into her bookbag. She looked around and saw Kara's phone, sitting on the ground. She went to pick it up and suddenly, there was a shadow looming over her. “Kara, what are you doing……...Jack.” 

 

“Lena. Surprised to see me huh?” Jack asked. Lena stood fully up, looking at him in awe.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, not believing that he was there

 

“I’m back. For um, for good. I know that it’ll be hard for you to believe that but I’m here. I’m really here. And I’m sorry that I left. I know that I hurt you, I know I did. I’m sorry that I left you there that day after we um…...yeah. I just want to get to know you again ok, I really do. Lena, I love you.” Jack said. He took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Just like Kara did.

 

“Jack, it’s been too long.  You can’t just show up and say that you’re in love with me, 6 months after I got over you. You disappeared, you disappeared after I slept with you. I can’t forgive you for that, I really can’t. You broke my heart Jack, you really did. I almost didn’t recover from that, do you know how that felt? But no, of course, you didn’t because the only thing you care about it yourself. We’re done Jack, do not see me again.” Lena pushed past him but Jack grabbed her arm. “Jack, I said-” Lena’s words were cut off by lips on hers. 

 

Jack was kissing her and was trying to shove his tongue down her throat. Lena, in shock, managed to look over and see Kara halfway standing outside the door she ran into a few minutes ago. She looked at the both of them and Lena could have sworn she heard glass shattering. Kara went back inside and slammed the door so hard, Lena saw pebbles falling off the brick wall. Lena pushed Jack away and punched him in the face. 

 

“You motherfucker! You fuck! You just fucked up everything...again!” Lena screamed. 

 

“Lena I’m sorry ok? I just wanted to remind you about what we had. I know that you still love me, I just felt it. Please Lena, just talk to me ok?” She didn’t spare a glance at him.

 

Lena grabbed all of her things and ran to the building, racing to the football field. She broke through the doors, seeing Kara outside with her team. Kara was first in line, dressed in her training outfit. Her eyes were red like she was crying just beforehand. Lena’s fault. Coach Grant was yelling at them, mostly at Kara. Again, Lena’s fault. She blew a whistle and the team ran off, beginning to start. Kara didn’t even spare a glance at her. 

 

Lena watched from afar as Kara trained and waiting until they finished, even if she was counted absent from her last two classes. School was dismissed and Lena was still out there, looking on at Kara. Soon, it was done and they were heading back to the locker rooms, towards her. Players went in, sparing weird looks at her but she didn’t care. She had locked eyes with Kara and not even Alex broke their gaze. The two sisters got closer but stopped before reaching Lena. Alex looked like she was trying to calm her sister down but Kara was furious, yelling and screaming. Lena heard kiss and she heard Lena at the end. Alex just sighed and whispered something into Kara’s ears before walking up to Lena. 

 

“Whatever you did, whatever it was, you better fucking fix it or I will hang your head on the school’s fang understood?” Alex said, pointing at her. Lena didn’t argue and nodded. Alex went inside and Lena turned back around to see Kara standing right in front of her. Lena looked to the ground and then back up as she spoke. 

 

“Kara, I-” 

 

“Wait, not….yet. Follow me,” Kara said. She began to walk and Lena followed after her, both of them silent. They went to the far side of the bleachers, where no one sat and stood at the edge of them. Kara stared at her, sadness and anger in her eyes. Lena could see it clearly. She nodded her head and looked away, signaling that Lena could speak. 

 

“It wasn’t like that ok? As soon as you left, he was there ok? I haven’t seen him in years, in years ok? I was 15 the last time I saw him and it took me so long to forget him. He just surpr-”

 

“Stop just, just fucking stop ok? Who the fuck is he?”Kara growled. Her hand grabbed the metal leg of the bleachers and Lena heard it squealing. 

 

“Jack. He was the boy I talked about a while back. He took care of me while we were on the street. He was all I had after my family was gone and J’onn was in rehab. Jack was my first and the day after...he was gone. The only time I’ve seen him or talked to him since then was just now, I promise you.”

 

“Your random first love just showed up and kissed you.” Kara looked away, roughly biting her lip. Lena heard the metal squeal again. “Did you kiss him back?” 

 

“What, Kara I-”

 

“Did you….kiss him….back?” Kara said again, a steeliness to her voice.

 

“No, no of course not. I haven’t thought about him since I was 16. I’m 18 now and the only person on my mind is you,” Lena said, looking at her. Kara nodded, rolling her tongue over her bottom lip. 

 

“Tell me what happened, again ok. Don’t leave anything out,” Kara said. 

 

“Ok. After you left, I noticed your phone on the ground and was about to leave to give it to you. Jack showed up and told me that he moved back here. He told me that he was sorry that he left that day without a word.  He told me he fucked up and wanted my forgiveness. I told him to fuck off and that I could never forgive him. I tried to leave, to head towards you but he grabbed me. Jack...Jack kissed me and then you came out and I know it looked like we were together but I don’t even think of him like that. Jack hasn’t been anyone to me ever since he left. I pushed him away and punched him. He told me that he loved me and that he knew that I still loved him somewhere deep down. I just ran off and found you.”

 

“Do you…….l-love him?” Kara asked. Her voice sounded calm but Lena saw right through it. 

 

“No, I don’t. I don’t love him and I never will again. Since he left, I regretted everything and anything I did with him. Even giving myself to him for the first time. I know that you’re angry and I know that you’ll never think of me in the same way again. If you want me out of your life, I will just turn and leave. I just want you to know Kara, that Jack is nothing to me while you are everything. You made me smile again, genuinely. No one will ever be able to do that again.” 

 

They say in silence and after a few minutes, Lena turned and began to walk off. Just before she was gone, Kara grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She hugged Lena tightly and Lena wrapped her arms around Kara.

 

“If what you’re saying to me is the truth, I have no right to be mad at you. You haven’t lied to me before so I doubt that you will now. I know that having first loves are difficult, they always are,” Kara said. Lena felt her shaking in anger. “But right now, I have to know if he means anything to you, you have to tell me.” 

 

“Jack means nothing to me, absolutely nothing. So please, please don’t leave me ok? Please,” Lena said. She started to cry and hugged Kara harder. Kara held Lena close, still silent. She had no clue what to say. “Please don’t…..they’ve all, they’ve all gone.” 

 

“I won’t leave you,” Kara said. She grabbed Lena’s arms and pulled them away from her. “I just need time to calm down ok? I’m not going to stop talking to you but I need time. Come to tonight’s game if you actually mean everything you told me but for now, let me calm down ok? No texts or anything until tonight’s game. Please.” 

 

Kara looked down into Lena’s eyes. She wiped away tears and nodded. “Ok, ok tonight’s game. I’ll be there, I will I promise.” Kara nodded. 

 

“I’ll see you tonight.” 

 

“Yeah, you will.”

 

*** * ***

 

Lena sat in the bleachers earlier than anyone. It was barren out on the field, even the rival team’s bus wasn’t there yet. Only people out were teachers or students who had stayed after school. She’d been there an hour and a half, just waiting. She needed to talk to Kara again, preferably before the game started. If the football player didn’t seek her out, Lena would herself. 

 

Lena scrolled through apps mindlessly on her phone and reapplied her black lipstick. It barely managed to distract her. The only thing she could think about was Kara. In just a short amount of time, she’d grown so attached to her. Kara was everything and she couldn’t lose her. She had lost everyone else and if she lost Kara, it would be her breaking point. So she could not let Jack get in between them. 

 

A loud sound came from the left of her and she saw the rival school’s team bus. The Acers. Lena only hated them because she went to that school once and no one would leave her alone. Luckily it was her freshman year and no one knew her. At least she thought not. As players got off the bus, coaches did too and Lena wanted to scream. Jack was one of them and he spotted her, smiling. No way, no fucking way. He was walking over. He was climbing up the bleachers and he was sitting next to her. 

 

“Lena, we need to talk,” He said, reaching to lay his hand on her lap. Lena shot up and started to walk away. He stood up. “Lena.” 

 

“No, fucking no,” She lowly yelled, stepping in his face. “You almost fucked up on of the greatest relationships in my life, in my entire life! I want you to stay away from me, just stay away. I do not want to see you at all, at all! Now, I am leaving and if you put your hand on me, I will scream. I am an 18-year-old student and you are a 29-year-old coach. Leave me alone Jack.” Lena turned and looked down at the bleachers, seeing Kara staring back up at them. She had her uniform on, white with the name and number in navy blue. She looked at Lena then at Jack, rage building in her system. Lena quickly rushed down before she could do anything and grabbed her arm.

 

“Hey, come, come on. Let’s talk somewhere else,” Lena said. Kara looked at Jack again before nodding. More people were coming and filling up the bleachers so they had left just in time.

 

“Locker room’s empty. We can talk there,” Kara told her. They went to the locker room and Kara locked the door after them. “That was him?” 

 

“Yes,” Lena said. 

 

“He’s how old again? 29? Which means when you were 15 and he had sex with you, he was 26. Well, if I wasn’t going to kill him before, I sure am now,” Kara said, trying to keep herself from getting angry again. 

 

“Yes, he took advantage of me. He knew that I was in love with him and used that to get what he wanted. I didn’t realize that at the time, I was too clouded by him being the man of my dreams. Now, I don’t even like men,” Lena dryly chuckled. Kara did too. 

 

“Lena, what I said earlier. I really am not mad at you, I promise. I also said that I wasn’t going to leave you and I did. I apologize, I shouldn’t have broken your trust like that,” Kara said. Lena looked at her. 

 

“You didn’t break my trust. You didn’t do anything wrong. You were angry, you were upset. You just needed some time to calm down and I let you have it. Plus you came back after all. So I should be the person saying sorry Kara. This only proves you’re a better person, you apologizing after I kissed my ex.” 

 

“He kissed you, not the other way around. He messed with your head just like he did before. Nothing is on you and nothing is on me. I mean, I even saw you push him away after all,” She said, chuckling. 

 

“Did you go in before I did that?” Lena asked. Kara’s eyes widen. 

 

“I um, looked through the door and saw it. I was just upset and didn’t register it until now,” She explained. Lena nodded her head. “The um, the game’s about to start soon but I need to ask you something.” 

 

“What? Anything,” Lena said. Kara cleared her throat. 

 

“Can I take you out on a date after? It is Friday after all,” Kara said, looking up and smirking. Lena smiled widely and hugged Kara, wrapping her arms around her neck. She kissed her deeply, both of them smiling. “Is this a yes?” 

 

“Yes, yes of course. Fuck after these past days, you honestly earned it. But I might be a little bit biased,” Lena sad joyfully and Kara laughed. They kissed again and the horn sounded, signaling the players. 

 

“Well, it looks like I have to go. Cheer me on will you?” Kara asked. Lena nodded. 

 

“Of course but just for good luck.” Lena pulled a piece of Kara’s uniform, kissing it, leaving a perfect mark of black lips. “Perfect.” 

 

“Yeah, perfect. Now come on, you have to see me win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the last they'll see of Jack, that's for sure. The date is the next chapter, hope you enjoyed!!


	7. Lights

Kara was waiting outside in her car, nervously fiddling with her fingers. She had been on dates before, she had no idea why she was so nervous. Maybe it was her after game jitters or just the fact she was going on a date with her crush of 4 years. Yeah, maybe it was the latter. The game had ended almost 45 minutes ago and they had won by 6 points. Kara had made one touchdown just before the bell rang. She still had no idea how she let the other team get so close to winning. Maybe because the whole time, she was distracted by Jack and his whispering under his voice. It didn’t make sense to Kara at first but soon it started to come together. He was trying to get his players to make Kara fail. One time she even heard Jack speaking to their quarterback, Kara’s rival, Mon-el about breaking Kara. Luckily she was literally unbreakable. But it didn’t matter anyway. She had won the game and hopefully, she would win Lena. 

 

Kara strained from using her powers to spy on Lena. She stuck earphones in and turned them up all the way to block out her voice and heartbeat. Maybe this was how other people felt when taking other people out on dates. In suspense, in fear. It was a weird feeling to her. But even through the headphones, she heard Lena’s door opening and her footsteps walking down the stairs. Kara tore her headphones off and fixed up her clothes and hair. She and Sam had gone shopping a while ago, getting a few outfits just in case they needed them. Kara was dressed in a dark blue shirt with a few top buttons unopened and her shirt laid perfectly. She had on black pants with black shoes and her hair was laid perfectly on one side of her shoulder, curled. She had been fidgeting with her top button for 30 minutes but it felt like 30 weeks. 

 

Suddenly there was a light coming from Lena’s front door and it was J’onn, waving her inside. Kara nodded and grabbed the flowers she brought earlier. She took one more look at herself in the mirror and got out, jogging up to the house. She took a deep breath and walked inside, instantly spotting Lena. She was wearing a deep cut black dress with a golden belt defining her waist and wonderfully showing off her cleavage. Her hair down, laying on her shoulders nicely and she had on a bold red lipstick. She was wearing heels, matching up to Kara’s height and she had her signature goth look with dark red fishnet tights underneath. 

 

Kara bit her lip, keeping in a loud groan as she looked Lena up and down, multiple times over. Lena was doing the same, her eyes roaming around the quarterback's body. Her muscles were bulging through her shirt, amazingly defined. Kara’s pants were tailored and tight enough to see a crease in the crotch of her pants. Lena shuddered at the thought. 

 

“Ahm well, maybe you two should get going,” J’onn said, breaking them out of their trances. “Kara, I do expect Lena to spend the night since it’s a Friday and I’m not taking her out anywhere tomorrow so she should be back around 5 pm. Can you do that?” 

 

“Yes sir, I’ll have her back tomorrow by 5. Anything else?” Kara said, tearing her eyes away from Lena to look at him. J’onn nodded and lead her into the kitchen. 

 

“I already know that my daughter is not a virgin and I have a solid idea on what you did two nights ago. So all I ask of you is to use protection ok? Please. I know about your anatomy and it does not bother me but I ask you two be ok, the both of you are too young to be mothers. Can you do that for me too?” 

 

Kara instantly remembered the awkward talk she had was Clark two years ago and the kryptonite condoms he gave her that were sitting in her car, a few in her pocket, and the bottom dresser of her nightstand. “Yes sir, of course, sir.” 

 

J’onn nodded. “Thank you. Now you may go. Have fun.” 

 

“Thank you, sir,” Kara said, smiling. She walked out of the kitchen and saw Lena waiting for her. She smiled at her and Lena walked over to her, laying a hand on her arm. 

 

“Hi,” Lena said lowly, making Kara smile again. “You look nice.” 

 

“Hi and you too. You look really really pretty,” Kara said, smiling more. Lena smiled back, feeling flutters in her chest. “Are you ready?” 

 

“Of course. Walk me to the car?” She asked. Kara nodded and they left the house, walking to Kara’s car. 

 

Before Lena sat, she kissed Kara, the other girl jumping in surprise. She didn’t pull away but pressed forward, pushing Lena against her car. Lena moaned and Kara moved lower, kissing at her neck. Lena threw her head back but opened her eyes and wandering back to her house. She saw M’indi looking out the window from the couch. Kara’s lips were only getting rougher, close to making hickies and it was turning Lena on by the second but they had to stop. “Kara, Kara Kara stop,” She hissed as she felt the girl’s hand run over her ass. Kara pulled back and looked at her in confusion. “M’indi’s watching.”

 

Kara turned around and saw the little girl spying from outside the window. She spotted the little girl and soon M’indi realized she was caught and disappeared, closing the curtains. Kara turned back to Lena and smirked “Maybe it was good that we stopped. If we had gotten any further, I don’t think I could have.” Lena smiled and fixed her hair and dress that was riding up slightly.

 

“Me either. So shall we get going?” Lena asked. 

 

Kara opened her passenger side door again and bowed.  “We shall.”

 

*** * ***

  
  


To Lena’s disbelief, they drove away from the city and further into the country. Kara had held her hand the whole drive, gently rubbing her thumb over Lena’s knuckles. They had started to bruise after punching Jack to the ground but she was thinking about that now. She was trying to guess where Kara was taking her. 

 

“Please don’t tell me it’s a farm,” Lena said in discomfort, seeing them drive further and further away from the city.

 

“It’s not a farm Lena, that was like the 12th time you asked,” Kara said and Lena punched her shoulder. “I wouldn’t take you to a farm.” 

 

“You know, I like fancy, mysterious Kara. Tall, dark and brooding,” Lena joked and Kara chuckled. 

 

“Saying it like that makes me feel like a douche. How about tall, light and handsome?” She said, smirking causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“Fine. Tall, light and handsome. That fits better,” Lena said. Kara began to slow down and the car turned down a dirt road. “Please don’t say you’re kidnapping me.” 

 

“Why would I need to kidnap you? I would just ask. We’re almost there though, just a few more minutes,” Kara told her. 

 

“I think that I should be freaked out by this but I’m not. I trust you,” Lena said. Kara took her hand and kissed her knuckles again. “Did I ever tell you how much I love when you do that?”

 

“No I don’t think you have but I’ll keep that in mind.” The car stopped and Kara turned it off. “Wait here, I need to do some last minute things. Won’t take long.” She kissed Lena on the cheek before rushing out of the car. Lena heard the trunk open and shut before her door opened. “Come on.” Kara helped her out of the car and Lena looked around, in awe. 

 

String lights surrounded them, hanging down from trees. A small pathway leads into a semi-run down wooden cabin that also had lights all in them from what Lena could see. Roses were littered on the stairs and even if Lena disliked them, she couldn’t find anything wrong with what was before her. 

 

“Shall we go?” Kara asked, sticking out her hand. Lena took it and the football player leads her up the stairs into the cabin. Faint yellow lights lead them down a hall into a room which had electric candles all about the place. In the middle was a table for two with two plates of food on them. Lena saw a bottle of wine on the table and looked at Kara. “I stole a bottle from my parents. They won’t mind.” Kara sat her at the table and then took a seat herself, both of them staring into each other’s eyes. “So um, what do you think?” 

 

“Kara, I love this. I love it so much. No one has ever done anything like this for me before, I don’t know what to say. It’s beautiful,” Lena told her. 

 

“It’s not too much? Like with the flowers and everything?” Kara asked hesitantly. 

 

“No, not at all. This is amazing.” Lena wiped away forming tears. “And you even cooked.”

 

“I mean, I tried. I’m not sure it’ll be good. I burned it more than once, had to restart a couple of times,” Kara sheepishly said, scratching the back of her neck. 

 

“I love it, Kara it’s so good. No one has ever done anything like this for me,” Lena told her. 

 

“Well, I’m glad to be the first. Want to eat first or go to the hot tub?” Kara asked. 

 

“Hot tub? You have a hot tub here? Where did you find this place?” She questioned. 

 

“It’s my dad’s summer home. We used to come here when we were little,” Kara explained. 

 

“Wow… I’m kind of hungry so I guess we should eat first, then see where it goes from there,” Lena said and Kara heard the tilt in her tone. Kara swallowed and turned to her food, distracting herself. 

 

“Yeah, yeah uh yeah sure,” Kara shuttered and Lena smiled. She placed her hand on the table and Kara instinctively grabbed it, started to rub her knuckles. They ate in a light comfortable silence, smiling and giggling at each other when they were caught staring. Lena felt like she was floating on clouds of pure happiness, being with Kara. Only feeling she could relate it to was being with Lex and their father again. Kara had filled that heart in her chest that had been growing over the years and she didn’t know how to thank the girl. Soon, their plates were cleared and they were just looking at each other. 

 

“Do you want to the hot tub now or something else?” Kara asked. “There’s a really big TV here, we could watch movies, even horror ones.” 

 

Lena laughed. “I want to check out the hot tub but I don’t have a bathing suit. I wish you would have told me.” 

 

“Well, that would have ruined the surprise and don’t worry about a bathing suit. I um brought you a bathing suit but if it’s weird, we don’t have to,” Kara said nervously. 

 

“The bathing suit is fine or we could do it naked,” Lena teased, smirking at Kara. The girl gulped and shuffled in her seat. 

 

“I uh um I uh,” Kara muttered and Lena laughed. “Why do you have to pick on me?” 

 

“Cause it’s fun. Where’s the bathing suit?” Lena asked. Kara pointed over to a slightly open door. 

 

“I’ll just um, change in the guest bathroom and be out in the back when you’re done,” Kara said. Lena nodded and they split up. Lena walked into the room, finding it was the master bedroom. A large bed with black and purple blankets had a large heart made out of white rose petals. Kara really when all out. Lena found a Walmart bag on the bed full of different things. Cologne, extra toothpaste and a black bathing suit in the bottom. She pulled the suit out and walked into the bathroom, changing. It was simple and a one-piece but had a large piece gone from the top back. Lena didn’t mind and put it on, adjusting it so it fit right. After she was done, Lena looked around in her purse and pulled out a mint, popping it in. Perfect. She fixed her hair up a little and left the bathroom. Looking back on the dead, the bag was gone and the door was open instead of closed. She wasn’t the only one freshening up. Lena left the room and followed the flower petals to the back, finding the hot tub. Kara was starting it up but the only thing Lena was focusing on was her body. 

 

Her hair was in a loose bun, dropping off the side of her head. She had on blue and gold swim trunks and a white bikini top, tied around her neck. Her abs were glistening with the splashing water from the jets and Lena could clearly, clearly see the lump in her shorts. 

 

“Oh hey! You look nice,” Kara said, smiling. “Come on, I just got it perfect.” 

 

“Ok,” Lena said and walked up to the tub. Kara helped her in and they sat across from one another. “I haven’t been in a hot tub forever.” 

 

“Me either, I mean I sort of forgot this place was here until my dad reminded me of it,” Kara said, laying her head back. “He said that I should have somewhere private to go for tonight.” She closed her eyes and sighed.

 

“That was nice of him. He helped you put this up?” Lena asked, stubbly moving closer to Kara. 

 

“No, I did this all myself. Only took about an hour and a half though, wasn’t hard,” Kara said nonchalantly. Her shoulders relaxed and she looked in peace. Lena moved closer, getting within touching reach but not touching her. 

 

“I still can’t believe you did all this for me,” Lena said. “I mean, why?” 

 

“Because I felt like I needed to prove to you that I really meant this. Anyone could have taken you anywhere but I wanted to do something special since you’re really special, especially to me,” Kara told her. There was silence and Kara heard no movement. “Lena?” There was a weight on her chest and lap and she opened her eyes, seeing Lena laying on her lap and chest. 

 

“Thank you, Kara, I really don’t deserve any of this. I’m not that good of a person that you might think I am,” Lena said, not showing her face. Kara laid her hand on her back, tracing shapes on her back. 

 

“Oh, I know but neither I am. We don’t have to be perfect for each other, we just need to be each other. And I’m alright with the Lena who’s not perfect, I don’t even mind. Your past makes you but it isn’t you. You make your own person Lena,” Kara said calmly, kissing Lena’s forehead. “And I’ll always like you for that person.” There was a moment of silence until Lena leaned up and kissed Kara deeply, emotions roaring. Kara was caught off guard but kissed Lena back, holding her close. Kara tasted tears on her lips and pulled away from Lena, seeing her crying. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Just, I don’t….I haven’t heard this from anyone that wasn’t J’onn. You…..you mean so much to me and I don’t….I don’t deserve it. Why are you doing this for me?” Lena cried, leaning on Kara’s shoulders. 

 

“Because I care for you, I really do. You deserve this Lena, you are such a beautiful woman and I care for you so so much. I wanted to treat you in the best way I could think,” Kara said. “You’re amazing.” 

 

“You are. And I care for you so much too.” Lena kissed her again, strong and lustful. Kara melted into her mouth, holding her hands on Lena’s hips. They kissed for a couple of seconds until Lena pulled away, panting. “I want you.”

 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, eyes hazy. Lena nodded. Kara kissed her again and they were lost in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, all of next chapter. Will be out in two days time, promise


	8. From The Stars

Lena placed her hand under Kara’s jaw, tilting her head upward into her lips more. They started to rock against each other slowly, surrounded in each other. Kara thrusted her hips up, gliding over the thin material of their bathing suits. They moaned simultaneously, getting lost in lust. Lena reached around Kara’s neck, finding the strings that held Kara’s top up and untied them, throwing it out into the hot tub. Kara slides her hands under Lena’s suit, moving her palms down to her ass. Lena groaned as Kara held it tightly, moving lower and lower until the girl pulled back, confusing them both. 

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I really really do but are you ready?” Lena asked, looking into Kara’s eyes. Kara nodded eagerly and went back to kissing Lena again. Lena pulled back for a few second, whispering ‘bedroom, bedroom’ and Kara lifted her, getting out of the tub. “Do you have condoms?” 

 

“Mhm, pants, over there,” Kara said, walking into the bedroom. She laid Lena on the bed and searched around for the clothes she put in the room earlier. She found her pants, taking out a small bag of condoms Clark gave her. She placed them on the nightstand and moved back to Lena on the bed, kissing her. She carefully moved her hand down above Lena’s suit, grasping her hips. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, thrusting her hips up, grinding on Kara’s crotch. Kara groaned into her mouth and leaned up, quickly untying her top. Lena did the same but completely took off her bathing suit. 

 

Kara stared at her body, shock and in awe. Lena was the galaxy in human form. She had freckles all down her body and Kara wanted to map each of them out. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara whispered, causing Lena’s blush spread to her whole body. “So, so beautiful.” She went back down, moving on to kiss her neck. Lena arched up to Kara’s touch as her hands roamed the other girl’s body. They were strong but gentle as they went down the small of her back, finding their way to hold her ass. Kara’s lips went down to the top of Lena’s chest, ever so slightly pinching her nipples. Lena cried out, sensitive in that area. Her arms shoot to Kara's’  hair as the girl started to suck in her nipples hard. 

Her hands found Lena's ass, pulling her hips upward, making them press against her dick. With a change of position, Kara found herself on her back and Lena kneeling in front of her crotch.

 

“What, um what are you doing?” The girl said, suddenly very nervous.

 

“Treating you. After the week that I've put you through and the stuff you did tonight, you've earned it.”

 

“You don't have to, it's ok,” Kara said, propping herself up on her elbows to get a better view.

 

Lena pressed her cheek against Kara’s shaft through her shorts. “I want to, so just enjoy it.” 

 

Lena started to pull Kara's shorts down and her dick slapped against her abs with a wet sound. Precum oozed from her head which was red and pulsing. Kara groaned at the open cold air on her and her eyes fluttered closed. Lena began to run her hand around the head, spreading precum around. Kara's hips jumped up to her hand, impatient. Lena moved down, face to face with her member. She licked slowly up the side, her tongue running over a vein. Kara gasped, her hands going into Lena's hair. Lena's mouth went around her tip, enveloping her in a tight suction of her. Her tongue immediately started to lick away the continuous leaking. It was salty but had a tanginess that Lena knew she would become addicted to. Taking a deep breath, she began to swallow Kara almost fully, causing the girl to squeal in surprise. 

 

“Shit, shit, shit, Lena I'm gonna cum, fucking cum,” She answered and Lena pulled herself off, licking her lips. Kara whined at the change of air and fell back. Lena smirked and she pulled away just before Kara got the chance to. “Fuck, Lena.”

 

“For later. I know you can last,” she teased. “But for now...” The girl's eyes managed to open and she looked at the sight in front of her. Lena was holding her dick, rubbing her thumb over the head. “You gotta tell me what you want.” 

 

“You………….fuck, you,” Kara groaned, turning into mush by the second. Lena’s thumb was getting faster and slower, rubbing right on her slit. 

 

“Mhm, doesn't cut it. Be direct,” Lena teased. 

 

“Sit on….. sit on my.” Kara waved her hand around her mouth. “Please.” Lena blushed, surprised. “Unless you don't want to.” 

 

“No, it's just,” Lena brushed the hair from her face. “No one has ever asked before,” She explained. “Plus I think I’d be too heavy.” 

 

Kara chuckled, smiling at her. “I honestly wouldn't care if you gained 200 pounds, I'd still want you to sit on my face. So will you? I won't force you though if you don't want.” 

 

“Oh, ok.” Kara allowed Lena to crawl up her body and straddle her face. Without thinking Kara grabbed her hips and stuck her tongue out, running it over the highly sensitive lips of Lena's pussy. 

 

“SHIT KARA,” Lena screamed, caught off guard. Luckily they were in the woods alone. The football player pushed her tongue inside, groaning at the intoxicating taste of her. Lena grasped Kara's hair and her hips jerked, causing her clit to rub against Kara's nose. She moaned louder as the girl curled her tongue inside. “Karaaaaaaa!” She felt herself growing closer and closer to the edge and she begged internally that Kara wouldn't stop. “Please please keep going, please.” She let loose and began to desperately hump her face, growing closer and closer. “SHIT!” She screamed as she came, body locking up. Kara didn't stop her tongue and let Lena ride out her orgasm for as long as she needed. Lena jerked as she finished and rolled off of Kara's face. 

 

“You taste just like I thought you would,” Kara said, leaning on her arm, looking at Lena. Lena brushed her fingers on Kara’s cheek and the girl kissed them. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lena asked and Kara smiled. 

 

“It’s like kissing you but amplified to 10,000. Everything about you is beautiful, from the way you smile to the way you scream my name. It’s all perfect,” Kara said, leaning forward and kissing Lena lightly on her lips. Lena lazily smiled and move over close to Kara, her leg brushing against her pulsing hard-on. “You’re still a tease though.” 

 

“Would you blame me if I forgot it was there?” She joked and Kara flipped her over. 

 

“Are you too tired or sore to do any more? We don’t have to if you are,” The girl said and Lena rolled over, straddling Kara’s lap again. She grinded against Kara’s dick, the tip knocking against her clit every now and then. She reached over and grabbed a condom, slipping it over Kara’s hand and down her shaft.

 

“N-no, no. Just give me a second after you go,” Lena raised her hips, positioning her dick to her opening, sinking down. “Insiiiiiiiiiide. Fuuck.” 

 

“Oh Rao,” Kara hissed, her hands going to hold Lena’s hips. “Hot.” 

 

“You’re the one…...talking,” Lena gasped. “God, you’re so big.” 

 

“I’m not gonna last long so you should start mo-moving soon,” Kara said, throwing her head back, laying on the pillows. Lena was silent as she raised her hips and dropped back down, moaning loudly. Her walls flexed around Kara and she repeated her movements, moving up then back down. After a few more thrusts, she had adjusted enough to Kara’s width and length. They panted, looking down at each other. Kara looked into Lena’s eyes quizzingly and Lena nodded. Kara began to thrust her hips up, slowly. Lena moaned gravely as Kara hit against her spot every few times she humped in. 

 

“Faster, Kara please!” Lena begged, getting tired of the slow pace they had set. Kara silently thanked her and started to move faster, both of them getting louder and louder. “Kara!” Lena screamed, feeling closer and closer, edging to cumming. 

 

“Holy fuck Lena!” Kara yelled. “I can’t, I can’t last. I’m gonna cum, please let me!” 

 

“Let go, Kara, it’s ok, I’m there anyway, let go!” Lena moaned loudly as Kara bottomed out again. With a few final pumps, Kara came, filling the condom fully as she finished. Lena came hard at the feeling, slumping on Kara’s chest in exhaustion. They both whined as they finished, breathing hard. 

 

“Is it always…….always like that?” Kara asked, chuckling lightly. “Cause holy shit.” 

 

Lena groaned happily. “Sometimes. When it’s with someone who really knows what they’re doing.” 

 

Kara smiled. “I really want to do again but…...tired.”

 

“Sleep ms.quaterback. You’ve earned it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was short, next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoyed though.


	9. Zero to Hero (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I might have called Ruby Sam's sister beforehand and I need to clear that up. She's Sam's niece, not sister.

Kara had driven Lena out to waffle house before taking her home. They had just got here and had finished ordering. 

 

“Where did you learn to cook all the stuff last night?” Lena asked, looking over at Kara. 

 

“Uh, my mom helped with most. I can only cook steak so she made the potatoes and green stuff,” Kara told her. “It wasn’t too charred right?” 

 

“No, it was perfect Kara. Your meat was amazing,” Lena said, pushing on the double entendre. Kara choked on her drink, coughing as she slammed her head down. Lena laughed, laying back on the booth. 

 

“You fuck,” Kara coughed out, starting to laugh. “You’re evil Lena.” 

 

“I know I am. It’s a part of the reason you like me,” Lena said, drinking some of her drink. 

 

“Yeah that and you’re the hottest girl in school,” Kara said. Lena got startled and started to cough. “What? That wasn’t even dirty.” 

 

“Didn’t…..didn’t have to be. I’m still not used to your compliments,” Lena told her. “You don’t have to stop, I’m just not used to them.” 

 

“Well tell me if I need to tone it down or ‘don’t stop;” Kara said, teasing Lena’s voice. Lena’s skin turned from white to red and she threw a straw at Kara. The girl laughed as Lena flipped her off. “Had to get you back.” 

 

“You’re such an ass,” Lena said, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Ok ok, no jokes this time. This might be a really weird question but um…..was I  _ ok  _ last night?” Kara said, emphasizing the ok. 

 

“Kara, you were better than anyone I’ve ever been with. You made me forget about anything that wasn’t you,” Lena took Kara’s hand, brought it up to her lips and kissed her knuckles. “And I love whenever you do that. It does things to me.” 

 

Kara gulped and pushed her hand on her crotch. “Oh, oh ok. That’s good, um good.” Soon their food arrived and they started to almost immediately. Kara stuffed so much food in her mouth before Lena could take a single bite. She smiled as Lena with her cheeks full and the girl could barely keep from laughing. After they were done, Kara drove Lena back to her house and they sat in the car for a little. 

 

“You think J’onn will hate me now cause I’m dating you?” Kara asked, looking at the house.

 

“No, I don’t think so. He knows and knew about Jack so I guess he thinks you’re an improvement. A huge improvement,” Lena chuckles. 

 

“Listen, Lena, I know that it was years ago but what Jack did to you is illegal. You can still press charges on him,” Kara said. 

 

“Why would it matter now? As you said, it was years ago and I turned him down yesterday. Jack’s smart, he knows to stay away from me now. J’onn ever said if he saw him around me again, he’d kill him,” Lena dryly laughed. 

 

“He’s not the only one. But seriously, if you’re alone and can’t fend off Jack if  he’s there, send me a text or something. Doesn’t even have to make sense, it can be gibberish or just a blank text. If I get it, I’ll find you as soon as possible ok?” Kara said. Lena nodded and Kara took her chin, turning it towards her. “Ok? I know that you can defend yourself but please just this once let me help.” 

 

“Ok Kara, I know,” Lena said and leaned forward, kissing Kara. “I have to go inside but I’ll text you ok?” 

 

Kara nodded. “Ok though my replies will be sporadic. I’m heading to a gym with my friend Sam. I’ll still answer though.” 

 

“Ok, you can come over after if you want. J’onn’s taking M’indi out with some of her friends later tonight. Around 7 or so,” She told her.

 

“7, yeah ok.” Lena smiled at Kara, kissing her once more before leaving her car and heading into her house. Kara waited until Lena was inside before pulling out and leaving her house.

 

**Sam (11:29 pm)**

**Are you oyw or what? I’ve been her for 30 minutes**

 

**Kara (11:37 pm)**

**I’m coming, I’m coming. BTS**

 

**Sam (11:40 pm)**

**What does that band have to do with anything?**

 

**Kara (11:41 pm)**

**Be There Soon, you dingus GTG**

 

Kara got to her house and ran upstairs, quickly getting in the shower. Once she got out, she checked her phone. 

 

**Sam (12:02pm)**

**Change of plans. Ruby needs me Can’t go**

 

**Kara (12:02pm)**

**Aww but ok. See you later**

 

Kara dressed in a t-shirt in boxers and sat on her bed, turning on her tv, not really paying attention until a loud news blare.

 

_ THIS JUST IN! Fire at Midville Grocery Market, many people are trapped inside but the fire department is doing everything they can! Stay tuned! _

 

Kara sped changed into her suit, looking at herself in the mirror. Clark had gotten the suit just right. The suit fit perfectly, tight and loose in all the right areas. It was a darker blue than Clark’s with more gold around certain areas. Boots were built into the bottom, steel toed. In the center of it all was her house symbol. It was in gold, color of honor.    All in all, the suit wasn’t flashy and it didn’t call attention to her. Perfect. Feeling her phone buzz again, she picked it up. 

 

Kara flew out of her window, speeding to the grocery store. She could smell the fire from the air and paused to hover above the spot. Flames roared and from what she could see the firefighters weren’t doing much to stop them. 

 

“Guys, Look up there! It’s Superman!” Someone yelled and Kara panicked. If she wasn’t careful, anyone would recognize her. Grabbing a part of her suit and tearing it, Kara wrapped it around her mouth and nose and flew into the burning store. 

 

“Hey! Is anyone still in here?!” She yelled, looking around. The heat nor the flames were bothering her but the smoke clouded her sight. 

 

“Help! Over here!” Someone one called out, Kara ran over, extinguishing flames with her ice breath in her path. The man was pinned under on metal pipes that had fallen and were slowly letting out a liquid that Kara didn’t want to know what it would do if it touched he fire. Positioning herself under the metal, she grabbed it and lifted it high over him. The man crawled out and Kara set it down, grabbing him and flying him out. Outside, ambulances had arrived and injured people were being taken away. She laid him out on a gurney and the paramedics looked at her in awe. Kara ignored them and turned back to the fire, seeing that it hadn’t gotten any lower. Flying up, she took in a deep breath and let out an icy breath, covering the large store. In almost an instant, the fire was gone and the only charred building was left in the wake. Kara landed and turned around, face going from serious to concerned. 

 

“Is anyone missing anyone? Did everyone get out?” She asked, looking around. No one spoke as they stared at her. 

 

“WE HAVE OUR OWN SUPERMAN!” A high pitched, child like voice called out. Then a loud wave of people started to cheer as her, congratulating her. Kara couldn’t even blink before newscasters and reporters were in her face with microphones. Kara took a stance to fly away but a microphone was basically shoved in her mouth. 

 

“Before you go, what is your name?” They asked. 

 

“Um…..Supergirl?” Kara said unsure and flew away, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. Soon, she had arrived back home and was ready to face the heat. 

 

Kara opened her door and saw her family staring at her, arms crossed in anger. 

 

“First, how gave you the suit?” Eliza asked. 

 

“Clark. He gave me and Sam one for just in case,” She told them, head down like a beaten puppy.

 

“Second, have you even  _ seen _ all of your powers yet? Worked with them” Eliza asked. 

 

“Everything but heat vision. Clark said that comes in whenever it wants to.” 

 

“Ok and three, which one of us told you that you can go out and be a hero Kara? The government could find you and take you away from us again. You know this and you go do something idiotic like this again! We barely got you back the first time, there’s no saying we will the next. You need to stop being reckless!” Eliza yelled. 

 

“Reckless, I saved people today and no one even saw my face! I gave a fake name, I did everything every hero or vigilante has ever told me! I was not reckless, I was safe.” Kara said. Eliza scoffed loudly, glaring at her. 

 

“You think with this new suit and your powers that you are higher than me. That I am not your mother huh? I raised you and you will listen to my rules until you are out of my house. And just so you know anyone could recognize you, anyone. You by yourself draw enough attention Kara, what if someone figures it out? It could put you, me, your father and your sister in danger so you will stop this nonsense right now!” Eliza yelled. 

 

“No,” Kara said, gritting her teeth. 

 

“What did you say to me?” Eliza snared. 

 

“I said no. I am stronger than you and smarter. You may have raised me but you are not, not my mother and you will never be. The only one of you I consider family is Alex because she’s always been there for me as a sister and as a friend. You don’t have the right to tell me what to do with my powers because neither of you were there when they started to show. Only Alex and if Alex tells me to stop, I will consider it. Consider. You yell at me like I’m a child when I’m barely a grown adult. I can defend myself.”

 

Eliza and Kara were face to face, both of them panting in anger. 

 

“Enough!” Jeremiah yelled, breaking them up. “Kara, you’re grounded until we say.”

 

“But she-”

 

“Grounded ok? Now go to your room and do not go anywhere but this house until we say. Go!” Jeremiah said. Kara stomped up the stairs, bending the armrest. 

 

“Kara’s sorta right Mom. You two weren’t really there when she started to get her powers. She used to scream cause it hurt. And since I was there and I knew what she was going through, I wouldn’t mind her using them to help people around town. We live in National City, not Metropolis or Gotham. There isn’t going to be kryptonite or anyone hunting her. If you don’t stop sheltering Kara, she’s going to explode like that but worse.” Alex finished and went upstairs, closing her door behind her. 

 

*** * ***

 

Kara sat in her bed, metal ball in her hands and bending it in different directions. She was less angry now and had hung up her suit in her closet behind the rest of her clothes. She had been watching the news all day, Different stations were talking about different things she had done today but had all called her the same name.  _ Supergirl _ . Even if it made her seem young, it was alright. But breaking her focus, her phone buzzed. 

 

**Lena <3 (8:03pm)**

**Are you still coming over 2nite? J’onn and M’indi are gone**

 

**Kare Bear (8:04 pm)**

**I’ll be there soon. Need to check up on Sam, something with her niece**

 

**Lena <3 (8:04pm)**

**Ok. SYS**

 

Kara got up and put on some decent clothes and called Sam. 

 

“ _ Hey, everything ok with Ruby?”  _

 

_ “COME OVER NOW! SHE JUST GOT HER STRENGTH AND IT FREAKING OUT!” _ Sam yelled before hanging up. 

 

Before she knew it, Kara was in Sam’s backyard, entering through her back door.

 

“Sam, Ruby? Are you guys ok?” Kara asked, heading up the stairs.

 

“Kara, hurry up!” Sam yelled and she rushed over to Ruby’s room, opening the door. There was a loud crash and she saw Ruby standing on the other side of the room, screaming. 

 

“What’s happening to me?!” She said, afraid, looking at her hands. 

 

“Ruby, you’re gonna be ok? Just come here,” Kara said, looking around. She saw Sam on the ground, holding her side in pain. 

 

“I just hurt Sam. Nothing can hurt Sam but I did,” the girl said. “Please don’t come closer, I’ll just hurt you.” 

 

“You won’t hurt me, Ruby, I’m strong ok?” She hit her chest with her fist. “I’ll be ok and so will Sam. You both got caught off guard ok? That’s all.” 

 

“Kara, what’s happening to me? I broke the table, I broke my table. It was metal and I broke it, I don’t know what’s happening,” She cried, tears streaming down her eyes. 

 

“You know Superman right?” Kara asked, getting closer. Ruby nodded. “Well all three of us, including your mom and aunt, are just like him. We all have powers.” 

 

“You’re, you’re lying to me. No one is like Superman, he’s he’s Super!” Ruby said. 

 

“And so are you. Look, you broke the table just like you said. Only Super people can do things like that. And look at me, look at my feet,” Kara said. She gently floated off the ground and Ruby was in shock. “See Super.” 

 

“Why is this happening now? If I’m super, shouldn’t I be just like Superman?” 

 

“No, Ruby you don’t have to. You’re your own person,” Sam said, sitting up. “You didn’t mean to hurt me, I know that. Getting ahold of your powers when you first come into them is always weird. It was weird for me too.”

 

“K-Kara said you were a Super. Is that, is that true?” Ruby asked, her eyes watering. 

 

“Yeah. It is. Want me to show you?” Sam asked. “I can feel it happening now.” 

 

“Feel what?” Ruby asked, getting more curious and less scared. Sam lifted up her shirt, showing the bruise Ruby gave her. It was healing way faster than she had ever seen. “Whoa.” 

 

“See gone. I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me. Now look, I know that you’re still scared but you gotta come here. Come on, you’ll be alright.” Sam opened her arms to Ruby and the girl ran into them, hugging her niece tight. “You’re ok, you’re ok.” 

 

After a few minutes, Ruby had calmed down and was silently crying on Sam’s chest. Kara looked at her friend then back down at Ruby. Sam nodded at her and mouthed  _ thank you _ . Kara smiled at her friend and pointed backwards, signaling she was leaving. Sam nodded, deciding it was better to talk to Ruby on her own. Kara left with a slight smile and pulled out her phone when she was on the doorstep. 

 

**Kare Bear (9:32 pm)**

**Can I still come over? Or too late?**

 

**Lena <3 (9:32pm)**

**Yeah of course. Please, I’m home alone**

 

**Kare Bear (9:33 pm)**

**Ok, be there soon**

 

Kara flew over to Lena’s and wait outside for a few minutes before knocking on the door. Lena opened it almost immediately and dragged Kara inside by the collar of her shirt. She kissed her sweetly and Kara smiled, putting her arms on Lena’s hips. 

 

“Mmm, you missed me,” Kara said smugly, only breaking away from Lena’s kiss for a second. Lena only hummed in agreement. “I missed you too.” 

 

“How was your day?” Lena asked, turning to walk up to her stairs. Kara took off her shoes and followed.

 

“Pretty eh. I sorta got grounded by my mom, got into a big fight with her.” They were in Lena’s room and Lena laid on her bed. Kara sat on it, not knowing where to go. 

 

“Why are you here if you’re grounded? Won’t you get more grounded if she finds out?” Lena asks. 

 

“Maybe but I’d run from the cops to be with my girlfriend,” Kara said proudly. She moves to lay between Lena’s legs, rubbing circles on her upper thigh through the short she had on. 

 

“Oooo dramatic. Are you like this with all your girlfriends?” Lena asked, teasing. Kara took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly and lovingly. 

 

“No. just you. And I’m sorry but I am really really tired tonight. Is it ok if I just sleep?” Kara asked. 

 

“Kiss me first,” Lena said. Kara sat up on her elbows and caught Lena’s lips, kissing her heartfeltly. Not sexually but sensuality. Actual heaven. Kara backed away and laid back down, pulling the covers up. “Goodnight Kara.”

 

"Night Le."

 


	10. Mix and Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little short of my limit today, 2,100 and not 2,500 but I hope you'll still like it. Enjoy!

Soon it was Monday and the girls peaceful weekend had come to an end. Kara was sitting in her room, contemplating. School didn’t start for another hour and a half and right now she was making a huge decision. Should she wear her suit under her clothes? She knows Clark does it but he’s a mainstream hero. Kara only debuted like a day ago. But what if something happened at school? What if she needed to run off and be Supergirl somewhere? But what if someone saw it and she was exposed? There would be a whole fiasco with the government again and she might be taken from her family. The longer Kara thought about it the worse it got. 

 

Not to mention going to school with Lena as her official girlfriend. She was proud of her relationship with Lena and no one could tell her to hurt her but what would her friends think? Alex and Sam already know but what about Winn and James? Kara thought it would be easy with Winn, he’s only scared of Lena because of her reputation but James…..James hated her. She didn’t know why either, he just did. Maybe Lena knew why. 

 

**Kare Bear (7:03 am)**

**Do you know James Olsen?**

 

**Lena <3 (7:05am)**

**Yeah, he hates me and I him, why?**

 

**Kare Bear (7:06 am)**

**Why do you hate him and why does he hate you?**

 

**Lena <3 (7:06am)**

**Long story short, we hooked up at a party**

**I was drunk, maybe we both were idk**

**Olsen wanted to go out on a date, I didn’t**

**Hated me since**

 

**Kare Bear (7:10 am)**

**Whoa, never knew**

**Can’t believe he didn’t tell me**

 

**Lena <3 (7:11am)**

**Are you mad? :(**

 

**Kare Bear (7:12 am)**

**No, just surprised.**

 

**Lena <3 (7:13am)**

**Hmm ok.**

**Why are you asking about Olsen?**

 

**Kare Bear (7:13 am)**

**Well since you’re my girlfriend,**

**We’ll have to start hanging out with my friends**

**Including James**

 

**Lena <3 (7:15am)**

**Ok, just covering bases**

**You aren’t afraid of what they’ll think?**

 

**Kare Bear (7:16 am)**

**If they even talk about you in a bad way,**

**I won’t be afraid to punch their teeth out**

**I’ve done it before, gotten into it with James**

 

**Lena <3 (7:18 am)**

**As much as I’d love to hear about you kicking James ass**

**I need to get ready**

**TTYL <3**

 

**Kare Bear (7:20am)**

**< 3 <3 <3**

 

“Well, that’s taken care of. Now, my suit problem,” Kara said. She got up and went to her closet, digging in the back and finding the suit. She pulled it out and winced, seeing where she had messed with up with the makeshift mask. Realizing she couldn’t fix it, Kara ripped more in a specific way and took the extra part, making it into a real mask. Once she was done, she got an extra bag and packed the suit nicely in it. Kara got dressed and took her car to school, not having to wait for Alex. She had spent the night with Sam and Ruby. After doing her morning routine, she ran out to the bus loop just as they were arriving. 

 

“Hey, Kara!” A voice said, causing her to turn around. 

 

“Hey, Siobhan! What’s up?” Kara said, smiling at her. Siobhan Smythe was the school’s gossip girl. She knew everything about everyone even if they didn’t know it. Kara was indifferent to her but she kept her guard up. 

 

“I have a few questions for you and the school news. Yes, I got on the school news but anyway, what’s the deal with your and Lena Luthor? Dating or just ‘friends’?” She said with air-quotes. 

 

“Kara is my girlfriend,” Lena said, walking up beside Kara. She leaned on her arm and stared Siobhan in the eyes with a fire. 

 

“Oh really, then may I ask when you started dating? First date, details?” Siobhan said, raising her eyebrow. 

 

“How bout shut the fuck up and fuck off maybe?” Lena said nonchalantly. She grabbed Kara’s hand and dragged her away, into the school. 

 

“What was that about?” Kara asked, clueless and minorly turned on. 

 

“Just don’t like people in my business,” Lena said, stopping when they were inside. “It bothers me.” 

 

“That’s fine, I get that. And um before we encounter my friends, what should I tell them and what should I not?” Kara asks. “Cause I know they’ll be asking questions behind your back and stuff.” 

 

“If they have questions, they’ll ask them. Especially James because I know that’s who you’re worried about. It’ll be ok, don’t worry,” Lena said, rubbing her thumb on Kara’s hand. 

 

_ ATTENTION STUDENTS, THIS IS YOUR PRINCIPAL SPEAKING. THIS WEEKEND, ACER HIGH HAS BEEN SHUT DOWN DUE TO ASBESTOS POISONING. DUE TO THE DISTRICT, THE STUDENTS OF ACER HIGH WILL BE DIVIDING INTO TWO SCHOOLS DUE TO CLASSES. HALF ARE GOING TO ANOTHER SCHOOL AND ANOTHER HALF WILL….UNFORTUNATELY BE COMING HERE. THIS WILL BE TAKING EFFECT THIS MORNING AND YOU WILL BE SEEING UNFAMILIAR FACES IN YOUR CLASSES. IF SO DO NOT FORGET TO TREAT THEM WITH RESPECT AND BE FRIENDLY. PRINCIPAL DREW OUT. _

 

“What?!” Kara said, panicked. “What the hell, what the hell?!” 

 

“Kara, calm down, it’s not that serious,” Lena said, not understanding. 

 

“Lena, look. If Acer is coming here, there’s a chance that Jack is too.” 

 

*** * ***

 

It was lunch and Kara and Lena were outside, waiting on Kara’s friends. Ever since the announcement this morning, they were both on edge. Whenever they had been around each other, Lena hadn’t left Kara’s side. Just the fear of Jack being around freaked them both out. 

 

“Do you think that he’ll come up to me, just out in the open?” Lena asked, her voice shallow. 

 

“If he does, I’ll know,” Kara said, having not let go of Lena’s hand since they’ve been together. 

 

“How? You can’t track everywhere I am at all times. That’s just impossible, even if you were Superman,” Lena said, rolling her eyes. If only she knew. “It just freaks me out being alone if he’s near. I don’t know what he’s capable of.” 

 

Kara turns Lena to face her and lays her hands on her cheeks. “Lena, baby, if he comes around you, I promise that I’ll beat his face in before the cops drag me off him. I will not let him get to you, I swear.” Lena looked away and kissed Kara’s hand with a chuckle. “What?”

 

“You called me baby. It’s the first time you did that,” Lena said, causing Kara to blush. 

 

“Uh, I mean if you don’t want me to call you that, I uh-”

 

“Kara, it’s fine. I like it, makes me feel better.” Lena kissed Kara on her neck, looking behind her. “Oh great, of course, you have to be the first one to show up.” 

 

“Delightful seeing you too Luthor,” James said, sitting the table aside from Kara. “Tell me again why you didn’t tell me about Lena, Kara.” 

 

“Because I knew you would act this way. If you paid attention,” Kara said, poking her friend on his arm. “You would have known how much I was looking at her or near her these past few years.”

 

“Guess I didn't think you’d like the school’s sociopath. You know she’s only dating you to get something,” James said, glaring at Lena. 

 

“Yeah, talk about me like I’m not here, jackass. And instead of getting in a fight with you, I’ll be the bigger person. Ignore me if you don’t like me. Any decent friend would at least respect their friend’s girlfriend no matter the circumstances or past.” They stared into each other’s eyes until James rolled his, digging into his food. Kara looked at Lena and mouthed a thank you just in time for the rest of her friends coming out. 

 

“What’s up Kara,” Winn said, patting her on the back. “Luthor.”

 

“Schott. Have you finished that project in engineering yet?” Lena said and Kara was deeply confused. 

 

“Yes and no. I just need to get a coding algorithm right,” Winn said, opening his milk carton. 

 

“Wait, whoa whoa whoa, how are you guys so friendly?” Kara asked. 

 

“I had to change a class a few days ago and joined computer engineering. Lena’s in my group,” Winn explained. “She’s not as scary as I thought she was.” 

 

“Looks what happens when you talk to someone,” Lena joked, laughing. This was the best moment for Kara, two of her favorite people getting along. Now, Alex. And speaking of which, here came her sister. 

 

“Kara, holy shit!” Alex yelled, putting her arms around her sister’s neck and pulling her backward. “I got news!” 

 

“Well, could you tell me without choking me out?” Kara said, somewhat strained. Not out of pain but embarrassment. 

 

“Yeah, I can, just had to humiliate you a little,” Alex said and let her go. “But I’m not the only one.” Alex was gone within a second and Kara was lifted, making her scream.

 

“Sam! Put me down!” Kara yelled, hitting her friend’s back. “Seriously Sam!” 

 

“Nah. Gotta embarrass you a bit little Danvers,” Sam said, carrying Kara on her shoulders. The only thing the blonde was focusing on was Lena’s laughter directed at her. “This is who you’re into Lena? Ms. Squirm?” 

 

“To be fair, she isn’t as squirmy when we’re together,” Lena said, causing Sam to smile and laugh hysterically. 

 

“Oh really? So baby Danvers got some huh?” Sam said, embarrassing Kara further. “I feel like a proud parent.” 

 

“Put me down!” Kara yelled, getting free of Sam’s hold and falling to the ground. “You’re such a fucking dick.” 

 

“But I’m not the one who has one,” Sam said. She stuck her hand out and helped Kara up to her feet. They sat down at the table and Kara buried her head on Lena’s shoulder. 

 

“What was your news Alex?” Kara asked, sighing. 

 

“Oh yeah. Since the stupid fucking Acer combination, we got a new coach. Part-time but all dick,” Alex said. 

 

“What’s her name?” She said, sitting up. 

 

“His name and Coach Jack S-something. And when I mean all dick, he’s all dick,” Alex said annoyed. Suddenly there was a pressure on Kara’s hand and she knew exactly why. 

 

“Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.” Lena got up and walked away, back inside. Kara got up too, telling them a weak excuse and ran after Lena after grabbing their bags. As soon as she got into the building, she tracked down her heartbeat. It was fast and erratic, panicked. Kara knew her girlfriend was prone to panic attacks, J’onn had told her. She tracked down Lena to the gym where the girl had stopped walking. Even if her movements were stopped, her heartbeat only got faster and Kara quickly knew why. Jack. 

 

She saw him face to face with Lena, only a few inches apart. She could tell her girlfriend was getting increasingly uncomfortable but couldn’t do anything to move. Kara got closed and Lena looked over, noticeably relaxing. 

 

“Finally, found you. You forgot your bag,” Kara said, putting her arm around Lena’s shoulder and the girl hiding all of her face but her eyes. Jack cleared his throat and Kara looked over at him, a smile on her face but death in her eyes. “Oh, didn’t see you there. I’m Kara, Lena’s girlfriend.” 

 

“Kara Danvers huh? Nice to finally meet you, I’m Coach Jack Spheer. I heard you’re this school’s star player,” He said, smiling back. His eyes flickered back to Lena and Kara stepped between them. 

 

“New coach. Uh, pretty cool I guess. I don’t think you’ll be needed. Coach Grant is probably better than you’ll ever be,” Kara said, now fully guarding Lena with her body. 

 

“Haha, I’d like to see her try. Well anyway, I’ve got to get going. See you next week at tryouts for the basketball team. I heard you’re pretty good there too,” Jack said, backing away. He knew he had lost. 

 

“Yeah and if you’re playing, it won’t be that hard of tryouts, see you later,” Kara said with a pained grin until he left the hall. She quickly turned to Lena, looking to meet her eyes. “Are you ok?” Lena shook her head no. “Do you want to be alone?” No again. “Do you want to go home?” Lena took a second in thought and nodded her head yes. “Come on, we’ll take my car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, send asks or messages, feel free
> 
> @pynkpink-prince


	11. Connect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's sloppy but some backstory and smut at the end. Enjoy!

There was no one home when they got to Lena’s house not that there should be. Lena was quick and still and Kara had to escort her up to her bedroom. She thought better than to undress Lena and put her in bed. As soon as Kara got her own shoes off and laid down next to her, Lena hugged her tightly, curling to her body. Kara held her close, kissing her forehead and humming lightly. It was quiet in the room except for Kara’s faint humming and Lena’s shivering. They had the blanket pulled up over them but it wasn’t enough. Kara could just tell that Lena’s house was old and that was practically bad for the oncoming cold weather. Kara closed her eyes and began to heat up her body slowing, the warmth transferring to Lena. Her girlfriend stopped shivering and moved to get closer to Kara. 

 

“How are you doing that?” Lena whispered, causing Kara to look down at her. Her eyes were still squeezed tight but they were no more tears. 

 

“I’m just a heater sometimes,” Kara joked. “It’s just natural, I don’t get cold.” 

 

“But you can warm yourself up? You’re a weirdo,” Lena said and Kara could hear the smile. 

 

“Are you ok, maybe-ish? Or better?” Kara asked, shuffling to see Lena’s face. She shook her head no. “Wanna talk about it?” 

 

“It’s like he’s tracking me. I don’t want to be anywhere near him but he’s everywhere I turn. I swear I saw him at the store yesterday, watching me. But as soon as I told J’onn, he ran off or disappeared,” Lena said.

 

“Did J’onn believe you?” Kara asked. 

 

“Of course, he never jokes around with things like that. But it’s like he’s trying to torture me, it’s driving me insane. I just want him gone,” Lena said, huffing in frustration. “But with the school’s merging like this, he’ll just be around more.” 

 

“If I could make him disappear, I would. I don’t like him around you as much as I hate carrots. And I fucking hate carrots. But with all seriousness Lena, I’ll get him to stop. There’s nothing he can do to hurt me,” Kara told her. 

 

“What about the gun he carries? He could shoot you and I can’t let that happen,” Lena said. 

 

“You really think he’d shoot a student? Or even bring it to school?” 

 

“Jack once shot a woman in her knee for he purse. She had three kids with her. He’d do anything to get what he wants.” 

 

Kara sat up on her elbow. “And he wants you right? I’m not letting that happen, I promise. Fucking, if I sense him around you I’ll get him arrested for harassment or something.” 

 

“You talk like you’re invincible but you’re human like the rest of us. You can’t get hurt because of me,” Lena said, putting her hand on Kara’s cheek lovingly. “I’m not going to say let it go because I know you won’t but please just be careful. Jack’s dangerous.” 

 

Kara knew that arguing would be useless, especially with the eyes Lena was giving her. She nodded and took Lena’s hand, kissing it. “Fine, I’ll be careful but I promise he won’t come near you, I swear.”

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Kara,” Lena said, relaxing onto her girlfriend. “Ugh, I didn’t realize how tired I was until now.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

 

“School work. Plus since I’m eighteen now, I’m very very dreadfully close to taking over my father’s company,” Lena said. 

 

“Whoa, company? What company?” Kara said, surprised. 

 

“Luthor-Corp or L-Corp is what I’m going to change it into. Late last year, some business guys came here and told me I was inheriting it. Apparently, J’onn knew and explained the basics to me. So as soon as I graduate, I’ll be doing some basic training and it’s off to Metropolis or National City to me,” Lena explained. Kara fell back on her back. 

 

“So you’re leaving me?” She said, heartbroken. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. 

 

“Did I say that?” Lena said, looking up at Kara. 

 

Kara sighed, “Well no but you still could be.”

 

“I’m not. I hate Metropolis so I’m not going there. National City is a better fit for me, not too much drama or alien battles at the crack of dawn. I’m not leaving you Kara, and I don’t think I will be for a while.” Lena moved up and kissed Kara gently on the lips. 

 

“Well if that’s the case,” Kara took a deep breath. “I gotta tell you something important.” 

 

“Like what? You’re from a different country?” Lena joked. Suddenly the warmth of Kara’s body was gone and she opened her eyes. “What are you doing, it’s cold.” 

 

“This is very serious and important and you can’t tell anyone, like anyone,” Kara said and Lena sat up. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I promise. Now, what is it? You’re sort of making me nervous,” Lena awkwardly chuckled. 

 

“Don’t scream, maybe?” Kara said and she grew an inch taller, than two inches than three. Slowly but surely Lena started to understand as Kara floated above her floor. “Ta-da?” 

 

“You’re levitating,” Lena said, in shock. Kara moved over to the other side of the room, not pushing off of anything but air. 

 

“More like flying,” Kara explained. “But uh, it’s better to show first than to explain. I’m an alien.”

 

“Yeah, I see that. You’re floating Kara,” She said in awe.

 

“Yeah, you seem to not be over that and sorry to shock you more but I can do more than just fly.” Kara looked around, spotting Lena’s dresser and landed next to it. She placed her hands under and lifted it with ease. She balanced it and moved away one of her hands, the dresser still stable on her palm. 

 

“Holy shit. Fuck,” Was all Lena could say. “Oh my god.” 

 

“Yeah. Uh…..yeah,” Kara said. She gently put Lena’s dresser back down and sat next to her on the bed. 

 

“Kara….”

 

“Please don’t say that you’re dumping me. I mean, I get it, a lot of people have a bias to aliens, but I thought you’d be different, at least a little,” Kara said in defeat.

 

“I wasn’t going to say anything like that. Don’t put words in my mouth. All I was going to say is why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Lena asked. 

 

“Confidentiality mostly and fear. The uh government uh knows I’m here and with Superman’s help, they put me with the Danvers. But all of my close friends know, including James and Winn so it can’t be a stretch to tell my girlfriend. I just didn’t know how you would react to me being the way I am,” Kara explained. 

 

“Superman? But you said your cousin put you with the Danvers and omg, Superman is your cousin,” She said, putting it together. 

 

“Yeah. We have the same powers and everything. Even if I’m more Kryptonian than he’ll ever be, Kal-el was here since he was a baby,” She trailed off. “Anyway, um any more questions before you kick me out for lying?” 

 

“I’m not going to kick you out. Even if I were mad, I don’t think I should be alone right now. But, you have all of Superman’s powers?” Lena asked. 

 

“Yeah, those and ( _ the ability to speak Kryptonian. In ways, I’m better than Superman) _ ,” She said, laughing at the confusion that grew on Lena’s face. 

 

“First of all, whatever that language was it was hot and second of all, what was that language?” She questioned. 

 

“Kryptonian. Language of my people. I can speak it fluently along with 270 other different languages,” Kara said. 

 

“So English isn’t even your first language and you speak it better than most people. Wow.” Lena chuckled. “What else don’t I know about you?”

 

“I can see through walls, I can hear almost everything, that’s how I’m always able to find you, I listen for your heartbeat. And uh, heat vision, ice breath, extended stamina, yadda yadda,” Kara said. 

 

“Well you are just spectacular aren’t you?” Lena said smirking. “And um, your dick. All Kryptonians females have one?” 

 

Kara blushed heavily. “No just, the chosen ones in higher families to uh spread royal blood. Sam doesn’t have one.” 

 

“Sam’s from Krypton?!” Lena exclaimed.  

 

“Shush and I did so not mean to tell you that. But yes, she is. But like I said, from a poorer family, unlike mine and Kal-El's. She’s just normal down there,” Kara said. 

 

“How do you know that?” Lena asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

 

“Not by sex. You know you were my first.” She grumbled in embarrassment. “Fucking, ugh, Clark did an x-ray on us at his Fortress. I saw there,” Kara said. She laid back and put a pillow on her burning cheeks. “You suck sometimes.” 

 

“Of course I do. You’ve felt it firsthand,” Lena said, laying next to her. “But Kara, I promise not to tell anyone. You trusted me enough, with the government breathing down your neck. I’ll keep it a secret, even if we happen to break up.” 

 

Kara looked at Lena, pulling the pillow to her nose. “Thank you.” Lena kissed her nose and smiled at her. 

 

“Kara since you um told me something very important about yourself, I guess I should tell you something….to make it fair,” Lena said, breaking their silence. 

 

“You don’t have to. Whatever it is, it’s fine, you don’t need to tell me now just cause I told you,” Kara said. 

 

“I know but like I feel obligated and since the anniversary is coming up in a few days, why not share the story?” Lena said. She sat up and Kara copied. “Ok, here goes. You know that my real dad and mom are dead right? I told you that my real mom died giving birth and my dad took me into his family right?” 

 

“Yeah, I do,” Kara said. “You told me the night of our date.” 

 

“Mhm, yeah. Well after he took me in, my half-brother’s mother hated me from the moment we met. It was mostly because I was the spawn of the woman my dad loved more than her but otherwise, my dad just cherished me like no one else. I shared a room with my older brother Lex for a few years. He was nice to me and watched over me like he was a real brother. We were partners. A few years pass and my dad was at a convention with J’onn’s wife. There was an accident and it was rainy and no one made it out alive. Lex’s mother got full custody of me and my life was hell from then on.” Lena began to cry, not containing the tears she held in. Kara immediately took her into a hug, pulling her close. She cried, drenching Kara’s shoulder.

 

“You don’t have to tell me anymore, it’s ok,” Kara said, rubbing her back. 

 

“No, I gotta,” Lena pulled back, wiping her eyes. “I gotta tell this. I’ve been keeping it too long and you’re the only person I can talk to.” 

 

“Ok but you can stop anytime you want,” Kara said. Lena faintly smiled and sniffed, going on. 

 

“Lillian hated me and with my dad gone she could fully show it. I was beaten, barely fed and could have died if it weren’t for Lex. He snuck me water and food every day or so and talked to me to keep me sane. But Lillian found out and lost it. She started to beat on me and I thought I would die but Lex stepped in like he always did. My savior. He…...he killed Lillian in defense of me. Hit her over the head. So the rumor of my brother murdering my mother is true, I guess. Lex didn’t know what to do after that so he called someone we could trust. J’onn but then, he wasn’t his best self. He and Lex called the police and they arrested Lex for manslaughter. He got 13 years in a mental hospital. That was all 6 years ago. He’s served over half of his sentence.” 

 

Kara was astonished. She had heard so much from other people what they thought happened and hearing the real story felt like a breath of fresh air. She couldn’t find her words so she used her action. Picking Lena up, she pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. Lena cried hard, clinging to Kara with all her strength. It was her first time ever sharing that with anyone who could understand or not judge her. It felt like her head was being held underwater and she was finally let up. Like someone was trying to keep her shut and she broke out. It was relieving. 

 

“You’re too good to me Kara, anyone would have run by now,” Lena said through tears. 

 

“You’re better. I just showed you I’m from a different planet and you didn’t call the FBI. Listen, we both have dark pasts but it doesn’t mean we can’t be happy now. We can cry about it yeah but doesn’t mean we have to keep crying. We heal and move on just like with anything else. It just takes the extra time you know?” Kara said, looking into Lena’s eyes. 

 

Lena buried her head on Kara’s shoulder, hugging her tight. “Why do you always know what to say?” 

 

“Just comes naturally. Same like being with you. It just comes naturally,” Kara said, kissing her neck. “I feel a lot for you, Lena, I really do. I don’t know if it’s love yet but it’s surely building up to that. And even if we break up one day, I’d still feel the same way, just platonically.” 

 

“Quit it,” Lena whined, moving to grip Kara’s shirt. “You’re gonna make my heart explode.” 

 

Kara laughed, happy she raised the mood some, “Fine fine, I’ll quit with my Oprah stuff.” 

 

“You’re bad at jokes you know?” Lena said, laughing. She pulled herself up to look Kara in the eyes again. 

 

“Yeah, Alex tells me all the time but I never listen.” 

 

“Maybe you should you dork,” Lena giggles and grabs Kara’s cheeks, squishing them with her hands. The girl’s lip puckered out and she kissed them, laughing when Kara did. The kiss turned to more when her hands raveled in Kara’s hair, pulling her closer. “Wait, wait, I have a question. Can I like hurt you or something?” 

 

Kara smiled, “No unless you have kryptonite. I’m invincible to regular human strength.”  

 

Lena took a bunch of blonde hair in her head and tugged. Kara’s head jerked at the motion but she didn’t wince. “Nothing?” 

 

“Nothing. You can be as forceful or as gentle as you want. Me on the other hand, you probably can understand why I try to keep my hands off you when things get heated. I tend to break,” Kara said. “A lot.” 

 

Kara took this pause to make a move and leaned forward, kissing Lena deeply. Before she could push forward, Lena pushed against her, both of them thumping on the bed. Kara’s hands gripped her ass, squeezing it with just enough force. Lena moaned into her mouth, grinding against Kara’s quickly hardening crotch. Her hands went up to the hem of Lena’s shirt, lifting it up over her head. They separated for a moment to take their shirts off and Lena got up, leaning against her pillows. Kara crawled between her legs, kissing Lena again. She unbuttoned the girl’s jeans with a flick of her hand, starting to pull them off. Lena gladly lifted her lips, allowing Kara to quickly take them off. Kara threw them off the bed and kicked off her loose basketball shorts. Lena grabbed the back of Kara’s neck and pulled her close, closing her eyes as her lips touched hers. Kara was throbbing in her boxers, almost painfully. Lena made it her mission to purposely tighten her legs around Kara’s waist, making her push against the fabrics of their underwear. 

 

“Quit fucking teasing,” Kara moaned, her hands quaking, hovering over Lena’s body. 

 

“Well do you….have a condom?” She whined, feel the tip of Kara’s covered dick brush against her clit. Her panties were so wet that it felt like nothing was there as they slide against each other. 

 

“Mmmm pants,” Kara hissed. They were close to Lena so she reached over, rummaging through her pockets. She felt the foil packet and pulled it out, looking at the black covering. 

 

“If you’re super and everything about you is super, how do regular condoms work?” Lena asked.

 

“Not regular, kryptonite laced. So fucking please, hurts,” Kara said. Lena looked down, seeing a wet spot at the top of Kara’s hardon through her boxers. As Lena broke open the packet with her teeth, Kara sped, stripping off the rest of their clothes. Lena blinked as the condom opened and she was completely undressed. “Forgot to mention…..speed.” 

 

“Good to know.” Lena reached down, stretching the condom slightly as she pushed to on Kara’s dick. She pulsed in Lena’s fist as it surrounded her and Kara groaned, banging her head on Lena’s headboard. “Fuck, you’re burning.” 

 

“Mmm, you think,” She said strained and pushed her hips forward, prodding against Lena’s opening. Lena opened loudly as Kara began to push in. She took her time going in, gasping at the feel of Lena surrounding her. It was tight and hot, slowly loosening with every second as Lena adjusted. Lena winced at the pressure and Kara stopped, letting her walls relax.

 

“Ok, slow but please, move,” Lena moaned, grasping onto Kara’s biceps. The football player’s hand went to the top of Lena’s headboard and the wood cracked as her fingers broke it. Kara’s hips rolled back then forward, her covered head hitting against Lena’s spot. Lena shrieked in ecstasy as she felt herself getting closer. She got a bit faster but kept it calm, knowing she wouldn’t last long if she went any faster. Lena was already clutching around her so tight, going faster would make it tighter. So she went deeper, as deep as she could. Lena moaned, groaning and pulling onto Kara’s hair with all her strength. 

 

“Kara!” Lena screamed, tearing up as she held herself back from cumming. Every thrust was getting harder and harder for her to contain herself and her screams. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum! Kara!” 

 

“Me too!” Kara grunted, speeding up. She felt herself nearing the edge but wanted to make Lena tip over before she did. Her hand snaked down from the headboard to Lena’s clit, rubbing it slowly. Lena’s back arched, cumming hard on Kara’s dick. Kara stopped thrusting and came hard into her condom, moaning high pitched and she slumped on Lena’s chest. They both panted heavily, too weak to move. Kara pulled out of Lena, taking off the used condom and tied it. 

 

“You said…..you said you had extended stamina right?” Lena said breathy, looking over at Kara. 

 

“Yeah,” Kara said, looking over. “Why?” 

 

“Can I test it out?” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for sadness and when there are bolded italics. It's a trigger warning for suicidal thoughts, death, and grief.

Basketball tryouts. Kara had been training with Sam all week. And only with Sam because if she trained with anyone else, she’d break something in their body. Not on purpose of course but due to anger. Jack was the main one coaching them. Coach Grant had to leave town due to her son and wife so he stepped in rightfully so. With Lena’s permission, she had told Sam about the whole thing and the other Kryptonian was just as angry as she was. 

 

“Quit glaring at him, it’ll only make it worse,” Sam said, dribbling the ball to Kara. 

 

“I want to make his face look worse,” Kara growled, glaring directly at him. He was too busy to notice, talking to another student. 

 

“I want to too but we really can’t do anything as students, we have no real proof of what he did to Lena,” Sam said and Kara knew she was right. 

 

“I know but I feel hopeless to help her. As long as he’s here, he’s going to torment her until he gets his way,” Kara said. “I have all this strength, all this power and I can’t stop the dude who messed up my girlfriend.” 

 

“We’ll figure something out. It’ll just take time,” The other girl said. They passed the basketball around to each other in silence until Sam chuckled.

 

“What?” Kara said. 

 

“You remember when we were 14 and we used to sneak out with each other? Once we even went to Metropolis and broke into Clark’s house. Scared the shit out of Lois,” Sam laughed. Kara smiled slightly. 

 

“Yeah and Clark said he’d throw us into space if we did it again,” Kara laughed. Sam did too and during that, they made eye contact and an idea spawned in their heads. 

 

“Break into his house!” They said at the same time.

 

“That’s crazy Sam!” Kara exclaimed. “We could get caught.” 

“Hey, you said it too and you want to help Lena right? This would be the right way to catch him,” Sam said. 

 

“The illegal way. Clark could find out,” The blonde said. 

 

“Like you’re afraid of your baby cousin,” Sam said, rolling her eyes. “Seriously Kara, we won’t get caught and we can leave whatever evidence we find at the police station.” 

 

“I don’t know Sam, it’s very risky,” Kara said. 

 

“Literally nothing can happen to us. We won’t get hurt and we’ll be too fast to get caught. Come on Kara, what if he’s done this to other girls? We could be helping them,” Sam said. “We’re heroes in training right? What’s the harm?” 

 

Kara groaned, thinking it over. “Fine, fine. We’ll do it. We just have to set a time because I’m still grounded for being a superhero.” 

 

“Your mom is nuts. I don’t even remember mine but I’m sure she’d be a bit more chill about it,” Sam said. 

 

“But you don’t even want to be a hero, I do. I get it, I’m only 17 in human years but I’m not a normal teenager. No one knows me, no one knows I’m super so they’re not in any danger. I wish she would just let me live my life,” Kara sighed. “It’s such bullshit.” 

 

“Most things adults do are bullshit but we have to deal with them anyway. Even if we’re smarter,” Sam growled. 

 

“Your sister’s teacher again huh?” Kara says and Sam nods. 

 

“Ruby is super smart, even more than our genes give us. But her goddamn science teacher….I want to throw this basketball in her face. It’s getting harder and harder to be an aunt, let alone a parent to Ruby. I wish Clark would just find my sisters already,” Sam says. 

 

“He’s working on it Sam, just sooner or later,” Kara said. Sam dryly chuckled. 

 

“Yeah, most likely later,” Sam sighed. They passed the ball back and forth more until the whistle was blown. 

 

“Alright!” Jack yelled out. “Now we will be having a shooting practice. The target amount of shots during this will be 7 or higher. You’ll all have 45 seconds to get as many as you can, ok?” The girls mumbled. “Good. Let’s go. When I call your name, you’ll be up.”

 

A few girls went up before Sam and Kara. They missed goals every now and then but were above the target amount of 7. Kara hoped they would make the team, they were great together last years. 

 

“Next up, Kiera Danvers,” Jack said.

 

“Kara!” Kara barked at him, grabbing a basketball. “It’s Kara.” 

 

“Ok, Kamern. I’ll start your time now.” Jack clicked on the stopwatch and Kara took off, making every goal. She passed 7 shots within 25 seconds. Moving onto center court, Kara got every shot and the buzzer timed. “Stop! Sierra, you got 23 shots in.” 

 

“I got 25! I did 5 stations and there are 5 balls a station,” Kara said, getting exceedingly angry. “And it’s Kara!”

 

“Oh, my bad. Just wrote the number wrong. Alright, next up is Samantha Arias,” Jack said. Kara glared at him and cursed in Kryptonian. 

 

“Take a breather, Kara,” Sam said as she walked past her. Kara sat on the bleachers and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. He was out for her and they both knew it. She wanted to beat the everloving shit out of him but knew she couldn’t. But she could still think about doing it. “Yo, Kar!” 

 

“What?” Kara said, sitting up. 

 

“Practice is over. Wanna grab a bite to eat?” Sam asked. “I gotta get Ruby though.” 

 

“Yeah sure, why not? Eliza can be mad at me later,” Kara joked. They left the school and hopped in Kara’s car, heading to Sam’s house. 

 

“So, how’s stuff since you told Lena you’re an alien?” Sam asked. 

 

“Um, surprisingly fine. There have been a few times where she just wanted me to be me and go all out but I don’t want to hurt her,” Kara said. 

 

“So sex and shit huh?” Sam asked and Kara hit her chest. “Ow!” 

 

“Don’t talk about my girlfriend like that…..but yes, maybe sex and shit,” Kara said. 

 

“Niiiice. Baby Danvers is hitting it. You guys being safe?” Sam asked. 

 

“Of course and quit acting like you’re older than me. We’ve been using condoms and shit and she told me she was on birth control,” Kara told her. “But with the way it’s been, I might have to call Clark for more condoms.” 

 

“Ooooooo so you’ve been really getting it!” Sam joked and Kara swatted at her. “I feel like a proud parent.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, shush. It’s not that serious,” Kara said, sort of smiling at her friend. Before Sam could get out her next words, Kara’s phone rang loudly, interrupting them. She picked it up and answered, seeing it was Lena.

 

“Hey Le,” She said calmly. 

 

“Kara, It’s J’onn. Lena’s gone,” He said. His voice was urgent and expressive. Something that Kara’s never heard. 

 

“Gone? What do you mean?” Kara said. Sam looked at her and Kara shrugged her shoulders. 

 

**_“Tomorrow is the day her dad died but earlier I got a call from Lex’s hospital._ ** Lex…..he killed himself. I told her once I got home and she ran up to her room, slamming the door. Since it’s dinner, I went to get her and her door was unlocked. Her window was open and she was gone,” J’onn explained quickly. “And I fear the worse.” 

 

“Worse?! What do you mean?” Kara was getting increasingly distraught.

 

“I went to my office and….my gun was missing. I’m afraid she has it,” J’onn said. “Please, please find her. I don’t know what I would do without my oldest daughter.” 

 

“I promise you J’onn, I’ll bring her back,” She hung up and swerved into Sam’s driveway. “Sam, I gotta go, Lena-”

 

“Don’t worry. I heard. Don’t take your car, it’s too slow. I know that you’ll find her Kara,” Sam said. “Go.” 

 

Kara nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt, flying out of the car with one thing on her mind. Lena.

 

*** * ***

 

“No.” Lena said. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” 

 

“Lena, I got the call and race home as soon as I could. I’m sorry,” J’onn said. “I know you were looking forward to seeing him.”

 

“No! He only had a few more years and was going to get some off for doing everything he was supposed to. How could this, how!” Lena screamed and jetted up the stairs to her room, slamming the door. “No, no no, Lex, no.” 

 

Tears streamed down her eyes as she slumped against her door, shivering. “Lex, why, why’d you have to….Lex…” Lena started to sob and her senses numbed, hearing a ringing in her ears.

 

_ This is all my fault _

 

If Kara was here, she’d say it wasn’t. She didn’t give Lex the medicine.

 

_ Yeah but he’s in there because of me _

 

He’s in there because of Lillian, not you. You didn’t attack her. 

 

_ But if Lionel hadn’t taken you in, he wouldn’t have died and Lillian wouldn’t have and Lex wouldn’t have. _

 

What happened to Lionel was in no way your fault

 

_ Yes, it was, he was coming to get you from school. You were in detention _

 

Yeah, you were. And he wasn’t alone, J’onn’s wife was there too

 

_ Yes, and her death is also on your hands. Every person that’s come in contact with you has died Lena, just face that _

 

Kara is my life, she’s not dead

 

_ Anything could happen. Even to Superman’s cousin _

 

“Nothing will happen to Kara, nothing will happen to Kara,” Lena said. She got up and got a pillow, screaming into it. Pulling it away, more tears came from her eyes as she sobbed. “This is all my fault, Lex, I’m so sorry. I should have never been born, I shouldn’t have. If I wasn’t, Lionel would be alive, Lillian would be alive, J’onn’s wife would be alive, you would be…….Lex.” 

 

Lena laid in her bed, crying silently. Her heart was jumping out of her chest and she was getting even more distressed. She couldn’t think about anything but everything being her fault. All her fault and how everyone would be perfectly fine if she was just gone. Everything would be ok. Plus Kara would be free of anything connected to her. She stared, into space and ideas raced through her head. But one stuck out perfectly. 

 

Getting up slowly, Lena snuck down the hall and into J’onn’s office. She searched around until she found it, his lockbox. Knowing the password, her and M’indi’s birthday combined, she opened it and took it out. A standard police issued gun. She took it and went back to her room, closing the door. Lena looked around her room once, taking another deep breath and snuck out the window, not looking back.

 

*** * ***

  
  


Kara searched around the town from above and tracked her heartbeat. Lena was in town, ok. Her heartbeat was slow and unstable, irregular. Lena was in the park, sitting in the most secluded part, looking towards the sunset. There was something in her hand and it sent a chill down Kara’s back.  She searched around before flying closer and landing behind her, walking towards her. Every footstep she took crunched against the grass and Lena flinched, not looking towards her. 

 

“I heard what happened,” Kara said, kneeling next to her. 

 

“J’onn told you? Figures,” Lena said, still not looking at Kara. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“I’m here for you. Why do you have that, Lena?” Kara asked, staring that the gun in her hand.

 

“You’re smart Kara, you should know,” Lena said and fear spiked in Kara. 

 

“Lena, no. No, you freaking can’t,” Kara said. 

 

“Why not?” Lena asked. “I have no more family, they’re all dead because of me.” 

 

“Lena, none of those deaths were on you, especially not Lex,” Kara said, getting closer. 

 

“How about especially Lex? He was only in there because of me. He saved me and it eventually cost him his life just like Lillian said.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Kara questioned. 

 

“Lillian always used to tell me that I would get the Luthors killed. And bingo, what did I do? Lionel is gone because of me, Lillian is gone because of me and so is Lex. I hoped whatever death that followed me around wouldn’t get him but it did. I have nothing Kara, nothing.”  The gun shook in Lena’s hand as she began to cry. “Everything everyone said about me is true.”

 

“No, it’s not. Nothing that happened in the past was your fault Lena, nothing. It’s just life,” Kara said. 

 

“Just life. Life then has always had it out for me huh?” Her voice was breaking and her grip was loosening on the metal. 

 

“What about M’indi huh? She’s your little sister even if it’s not by birth. You’re her Lex,” Kara said and Lena froze on the spot. “You’re her Lex, Lena. You’re the older sibling who always knows what to do and when to do it. Do you want her to be in a similar spot because of this?”

 

“I don’t want anything to happen to M’indi,” Lena said, sobbing. “She’s so good, she wasn’t done anything to anybody.”

 

“And neither have you. Our past doesn’t make us, our future does. I lost all of my family too, my aunt, my mom, dad. All of that broke me but my family helped put me back together. You still have a family even if they aren’t blood. Just the way I do,” Kara said. The gun fell limp in Lena’s hand and she started to sob. Kara quickly took Lena in her arms, holding her closely.  Lena clung to Kara, sobbing violently. The Kryptotain took the gun in her hands and crushed it into a small ball. 

 

“He’s gone Kara…...he’s the, he’s the only one I had left and I was…..I was waiting for for him. I miss him so, so much, I miss him so much,” She cried. Kara held her close, rubbing her back. “He only had a few more…..more years. Why’d he have to…..” 

 

“It’s gonna be ok, Lena, it’s gonna be ok,” Kara whispered, kissing her cheek. “Lex is gonna want the best for you and the way that you decided isn’t the best. He’d want you to graduate, to get married one day, to be the awesome leader of Luthor Corp. He wanted to be there for you, he just couldn’t be the things inside him. But you knew Lex and you knew that he’d want to right?” Kara said. Lena sniffed and nodded, hiccuping on tears. “Lex loved you ok, he loved you and he’s still loving you from wherever he is. He wouldn’t want you to give up, he'd want you to be stronger than him ok? Because you are, you can get past this.  **_It just takes time_ ** .”

 

Lena sobbed on Kara’s shoulder, holding onto her for dear life. The sun had set and it was getting dark and dark by the moment and they both had to be home soon. What seemed like an hour passed and it was almost so dark that Kara couldn’t see her hands. Lena had stopped crying but still hung on Kara’s body. The blonde stood lifting Lena up and levitated above the ground. Lena shook at the movement and tightened her hold on Kara as they calmly flew above the small town. Kara had her face up to the sky and Lena looked down with bright eyes. The lights of the town shined up to them and Lena was marveled by the sight. It looked so different, so strange. The lights of cars and building created what looked like a sky on the ground. Adding a beauty to National City that Lena hadn’t ever seen before. It made her heart swell. 

 

They reached Lena’s house in short time and Kara flew in her still open window. She laid Lena on the bed and went to close the door. Lena let out a loud whimper and Kara turned back quickly. 

 

“What?” She said, confused.

 

“Kara…...please, please don’t leave tonight. I don’t think I can handle it if you leave,” Lena whispered.

 

“No, I’d never leave you like this. I’m just going to turn out the lights ok?” Kara said. Lena nodded and Kara closed the door, turning out the lights and was next to Lena in an instant. She took Lena in her arms and stayed awake until her fresh sobs stopped, signaling she was asleep. “Lena, I have to tell you something…….I think I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is everything you've been waiting for.........Jack.


	13. Patching Holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of past violence, past rape, homophobic slurs (d*ke) and death mentions in this chapter. It'll be marked with bold and italics.

Kara had been over at Lena’s for two straight weeks. Neither of them trusted her mental state enough for her to be alone. Kara’s parents let her stay even if Eliza was angry she told Lena about her powers. She’ll get over it though. Lex’s funeral was three days ago. Not much people came but Kara told her friends about and they all showed up. Even James. They had officially accepted Lena into the group and went to lunch together, sharing stories. Winn even told Lena about his dad and the problems that they had in common. It ended in a big group hug and Lena telling Kara that she was ready to go back to school.  

 

They laid awake in Lena’s bed, clinging to each other. The TV was on in the background, adding ambiance to their surroundings. Some stupid cartoon. Clothes from both of them were scattered on the ground, too lazy to clean up. Lena clung to Kara’s side and Kara had her arm wrapped around her neck. They stared at the ceiling, lost in space. 

 

“Kara?” Lena asked. 

 

“Yeah?” Kara responded. 

 

“Thank you,” Lena whispered, clinging to Kara more. “Just for being here for me, for helping me. I don’t know what I would have done if I were alone.” 

 

“You don’t need to thank me for anything, I’ll always be here,” Kara said, kissing her forehead. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” 

 

“No, but if I don’t go, I’ll never be ready. I can handle people, I can handle cheerleaders but if I see Jack or if he talks to me….I don’t know,” Lena explained. 

 

“I’ll do my best to keep you away from him. I’ll text you if he’s around you or if you might run into him,” Kara said. “I promise.” 

 

Lena nodded, trying to disappear into Kara’s embrace. The girl turned over and took Lena in her arms, holding her close to her chest. Soon her heartbeat slowed and her breathing became normal, signaling to the Kryptonian that she was asleep. Kara took a staggered breath and felt tears slip down from her eyes. 

 

“Lena, please whatever you do, don’t lose yourself to your pain. You’re stronger than you think you are and you can make it. I know it’s hard, I know it hurts but you’ll get past it. You’ve got a bigger heart than me,” Kara whispered as quietly as she could. “And I’ve fallen for you. I’ve fallen so so  _ so  _ hard for you that I would lock myself away if you ever left. I know that we’re young for Earth’s standards but I love you. I am in love with you and nothing can take that from me. You’re my  _ zhehiod (love). _ ” 

 

Kara fell asleep that night, her heart swollen with emotions. But one thing she didn’t know was Lena was still awake, purposely slowing her breath. She wasn’t sure what she heard nights ago was true but it was. Kara loved her and Lena….Lena wasn’t sure if she could say it back.

 

*** * ***

 

Kara tapped her foot, impatiently waiting. It was hard for her to keep still, she had been hearing things all day and it worried her. They were all about Lena. Mostly rumors, yes but a few caught her attention. That she was missing from school because she was on the run or she had a psychotic break. One that particularly got her panicked still hadn’t left her mind. That she was having an affair with a teacher. It came out of left field for Kara, especially since she had been listening whenever someone spoke her girlfriend's name. The basketball player found herself wondering where it came from. Maybe someone saw her staying after class for help or talking to a teacher that wasn’t hers. But another thing shook her brain worse. That Jack had spread it. Kara didn’t want to admit it but since Lena hadn’t been in school, she hadn’t listened in on Jack’s conversation. What if he subtly said something to a student, to a cheerleader? It wracked her brain and she wanted to text Lena but she couldn’t pull her phone out. Suddenly it buzzed and Kara quickly unlocked it, checking her messages. 

**Lena <3 (12:23pm)**

**Ik that you’ve heard the rumor going around**

**I want you to know that it's not true**

 

**Kare Bear (12:23 pm)**

**I know. You’d never do something like that**

**People are dumb for believing it**

 

**Lena <3 (12:35pm)**

**Yeah ik**

**Meet me in our roof for lunch?**

**Not ready to be around lot of people**

 

**Kare Bear (12:35 pm)**

**Yeah of course**

**I’ll get us lunch, you go ahead**

 

**Lena <3 (12:36pm)**

**K <3 <3**

 

Kara put her phone away and packed up her things. The bell was about to ring in a few moments and she wanted to get to Lena as soon as possible. The bell rang exactly at 12:43 and Kara rushed out of her class, racing down to the cafeteria. She just wanted to get their food and go. Kara walked into the cafeteria and an uncommon sound rang out in her ears. The rustling of clothes. Kara sought it out, finding a small hallway, barren of students. Two people stood on the far side, getting themselves together. Kara hides until one of them, a girl, left and walked down the hall towards the other. But it turns out it wasn’t just anyone, it was him. Jack.

 

“Karol right? Uh, what are you doing down here?” Jack said, brushing his unraveled slick hair back. 

 

“Kara and I can ask you the same thing,” Kara said sternly. “Why were you with her?” 

 

“Just uh, a small tutoring session,” He said sickly, licking his lips, looking towards the way the girl went. Kara grimaced in disgust. “Anyway, what about you?”

 

“Just need to talk to one of my teachers,” She lied.  “What were you tutoring her for?”

 

“Science, biology. It’s uh my master,” He chuckled slyly. “Anyway, I need to get going.” Jack started to walk off. 

 

“You could get arrested. She was a student,” Kara said, prying through his bullshit. 

 

“Arrested for what? It was a friendly tutoring session and Karma,” Jack said in a forceful tone. “Question what I do again and you might accidentally find yourself expelled from the season.” Jack winked at her with a smirk which quickly turned into a scowl as he stormed off. 

 

Kara growled loudly and punched the thick brick wall, leaving an imprint of her fist as she went back to the cafeteria. It was full now but she didn’t care. Kara went to the elevator, mashing the button multiple times before it let her up. The doors slowly closed and got Kara even more irritated. Once they shut the metal cage started to move up, taking longer. Kara groaned and floated up to the ceiling, opening the panel. She flew up through it and to the third-floor doors, pulling them open and shutting them once she was on the floor. 

 

“Kara?” Lena said, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

 

“That shitfuck ex of yours,” Kara growled, slumping down roughly next to Lena. “I just found him in a ‘tutoring session’ with another student.” She emphasized tutoring so Lena understood. “When I called him out on it, he threatened to get me removed from the team.” 

 

“Fucking scumbag,” Lena cursed and Kara nodded her head in agreement. “Did you know how the girl was?” 

 

“No, but she looked like goddamn freshmen. Freshmen! He shouldn’t even be a coach, let alone be in a school,” She said, laying back onto the pillows that were still there from weeks ago. “I hate him. I hate him for everything he’s done to you and everything else he’s ever done. I want to fucking bust his balls or something.” 

 

“I’ve never heard you so angry before,” Lena said, resting a hand on Kara’s bicep. “He really got to you.” 

 

“He gets to me every day!” Kara yelled, shooting up. “Whenever I’m in practice, he’s flirting with some student or parent or he’s getting my name wrong. Or whenever he’s just talking to himself, he sometimes slips out your fucking name and it makes me want to get a basketball and just-”

 

Kara was cut off with Lena’s lips on hers and the girl’s hands softly on her arms. Lena slid her hand under Kara’s shorts sleeves, massaging the muscles underneath. She felt Kara relax under her touch and kissed her deeper, moving to cradle her face. She ran her nails under Kara’s jawline feeling the basketball player purr into her mouth. Kara gently held Lena’s body and pulled her closer. Lena pulled her head back and looked up at Kara. 

 

“Better?” Lena whispered. Kara nodded. “Good now I want you to listen to me. Jack isn’t your problem. He isn’t. Whatever he does isn’t on you or me.” 

 

“I know but fucking…..I want him gone. I can feel how uncomfortable he makes you and it’s not even just you. There are a lot of girls here that hate having him around, I can literally hear everything. But mostly I want him gone, for your sake. With everything that’s happened, him being here isn’t easier on your mind,” Kara said, brushing a hair from Lena’s face. “As your girlfriend, isn’t it alright for me to want to protect you?”

 

“Yes but Jack……..Jack is only here because of me. No, I didn’t call him here, no I don’t want him here but he’s here and I…..I have to take care of it. Today, after school. I’m going to talk to him,” Lena told her. 

 

“No! No, no, no no fucking way! I do not trust that man even 100000 feet near you! Lena, no!” Kara yelled, backing up. “Why would you even think that’s a good idea?!” 

 

“It’s not. It’s not a good idea in any way. But I have to do it. If I don’t and I keep rejecting him, he’ll go onto another girl and mess her up. I don’t want that for anyone else,” Lena told her. 

 

“But Lena you can’t be alone with him. What if something happens and I’m not there in time? What if he does what he did to you when you were 15? I don’t want you to go through that again,” Kara said. 

 

“I’m not going alone. I’m talking to him alone but you’re going with me. Just hidden because I know he won’t talk if he sees you. I’m not dumb Kara, I wouldn’t endanger myself….again,” Lena said, looking at Kara sternly. 

 

“What if we just drive him out? Get him to leave forcefully? Me and Sam were planning to break into whenever he lives and find out stuff about him,” Kara said. 

 

“No. Jack doesn’t keep anything incriminating on him anymore. You’ve seen him, he’s as clean cut as it gets. But he hasn’t changed, he’s still that same dirt of the earth scum. I just don’t want it spreading to anyone else but me,” Lena said. “And even if you don’t come along, I’m still going. I’m going no matter what.” 

 

“Lena, please. I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Kara said. 

 

“I know, I know that but you don’t need to smother me all the time. Yes, at times I’ve needed it like these past weeks with Lex but with Jack, I can handle myself. I know that I can,” Lena burst. “So I am doing this no matter you like it or not. You can’t stop me. I’m not asking your permission but if you want to be there, give both of us peace of mind. It’ll be after school. I won’t be getting on the bus or going to your car, I’ll be in the gym, in his office.” 

 

Lena glared at Kara, trying to figure out what she was thinking. The Kryptonian disagreed with this plan all the way in her bones but she nodded. 

 

“Fine, fine. I can’t stop you and you’re not my child so I can’t control you. I’ll be there, hidden but I’ll have my eyes on you at all times. If you need me, snap your fingers or tap on something. I’ll be there,” Kara said. Lena nodded quietly. “Are we ok?” 

 

“I’m upset at you but I know that you have good reason to be worried. I’ll get over it, just give me time,” Lena told her. Kara nodded. 

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Kara asked. 

 

“No, I don’t. Yes, I’m going along with this plan but I’m scared. Not of Jack but the things that’ll be said. By me and him. He’s my past and I hate my past. So please stay until lunch is over and just,” Lena felt tears in her eyes and didn’t force them away. “Hold me.” 

 

Kara walked over to Lena with open arms and took her in them, holding her tight. She kissed Lena’s forehead and rubbing her back. The older girl pushed her face onto Kara’s shoulders, taking deep shuttered breaths. Kara felt her shirt getting wetter in one spot and lifted Lena, bring her over to the pillows and sitting. Lena laid on her chest and cried, clinging to Kara. Kara whispered meaningless things to her for the remainder of the time until the bell rang. But one thing went unsaid between the both of you. A simple 8 letters.

 

*** * ***

 

Her palms were sweaty and they were never sweaty. The school had cleared out over ten minutes ago and she just walked into the gym. She knew Kara was close and could see her but she still was worried. Worried about what she would say, of what he would. An uncomfortable bubble was in her chest, making Lena want to vomit but she kept it down. Taking a deep breath, Lena took a step forward, then another, giving herself a pace. She reached his door and rose a shaking hand, hesitating to force it to the door. Lena let out a shattered breath and went to knock but the door opened with Jack, prepared to leave. 

 

“Le-Lena? What are you doing here?” He said, looking at her in shock. 

 

“I want to talk to you, Jack. We need to talk,” She said, tripping over her words. “Now.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah ok of course. Come on in,” Jack said. Lena walked in, keeping herself together as she heard the door shut. “Take a seat. Do you want coffee or something, I have a maker.”

 

“No, I just need to talk to you.  **_A serious talk_ ** ,” Lena said. SHe looked around, glancing at various things in his office. 

 

“Yeah sure, about what?” Jack said, sitting down behind his chest in a chair. His appearance was completely different than the last time she had been alone with him. A crisp button-up shirt tucked into grey pants with a brown belt. His hair was tamed, slick back and he even had loafers on. But no matter how much he changed his appearance, he still was the same, Jack. And Lena was going to prove that.

 

“Us. The past, why you’re here,” Lena said, clenching the seat. 

 

“All in that order or just randomly?” He joked and Lena glared at him. He laughed, “I’m just kidding, kidding.” 

 

“Then be serious. I want you,” Lena took another breath. “I want you to leave.” 

 

“Leave? Leave why? This is one of the best jobs I’ve had. Why would I want to leave?” Jack said confused. 

 

“Because you ruin things. You’ll ruin this school, you’ll ruin the basketball team just like you ruined…..like you ruined me,” Lena said. 

 

“Ruined you? I added character to you, I didn’t ruin you. You wouldn’t be the girl you are now without me,” Jack said irritatingly. 

 

“No, I wouldn’t be. I’d probably be better,” Lena said, causing his eye to twitch. “Jack you took so much from me, you tore the essence out of my life. I wasn’t living when I was with you, I was just there. An empty being.”

 

“You don’t need some essence to live,” He said, getting up. “With me, you did things you’ll never do again. I showed you so much, gave you so many opportunities.” 

 

“You gave me nothing but death and crime. You manipulated me into being what you needed at the time. A mindless useless fucktoy that did what you wanted me to do,” Lena said, standing up as well. “I was so scared of you. When you shot that woman, when you robbed that store, I was so scared. If I was any younger, I probably would have pissed myself.”

 

“You act like I was the only one there. Who robbed her body? Who kept a gun on the guards while I grabbed the cash? Lena, we were accomplices, partners in crime. I did everything that I had to to keep you safe and healthy,” Jack said, standing in her face. “Don’t act like I didn’t.” 

 

“For me?! For me! Everything that you did was for yourself and you know that! Every time you robbed someone, every time you hit me because I wouldn’t listen or every time you woke me up to please you in return for feeding me that day! I’ll use your words right on you, don't act like you didn’t,” Lena snapped.

 

“You bitch! Just because you’re some huge dyke now with that girlfriend of yours you can take to me that way?! I ought to,” Jack raised his hand to slap her but Lena didn’t flinch away. She stared into his eyes with an undying fire and her look made him lower his hand slowly, resting it on her shoulder.

 

Jack got closer and laid his head on her forehead. “What happened to that you, Lena? You’ve changed. You used to be this girl who would follow me around and do whatever I say whenever I said it. ” He asked, staring into her eyes. Lena pushed herself away, sighing.

 

“I grew up. Away from you and out of your control. I was only 15 then, an emotionally damaged teenager.  I’m almost 19 now and guess what. I’m healing. I’m recovering from my mistakes, the ones you made me commit,” Lena said. 

 

“None of that matters, you should be the same. I don’t like this you, you’re so different,” He said. 

 

Lena rolled her eyes, “Yeah I’m different. I’m better. I’m better than anything, anything you will ever be and you better get that into your head, Jack. I’m not yours anymore.”

 

Jack ignored her words, pushing them off as if they were meaningless “You may have changed but have your feelings?” He asked. “Look, I know I was cruel, mean and rash when I left you but I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you, Lena, isn't that enough?”

 

They were silent for a moment until she spoke. 

 

“No Jack, you don’t.” Lena began. “You don’t love me, Jack, you love the idea of me. You love that I used to be submissive and timid and obedient. Now that I’m not, you’re trying to change me into those things but I can’t go back. I won’t. But you know, a few years ago I would have believed you. I would’ve believed that you loved me and that I loved you but I don’t. Everything that I hate about myself is because of you. Only when you disappeared is when I really found myself. And now that I have myself, I never want to see you again.”

 

“Lena-”

 

“Stop!” She yelled. “Jack, if you stay I will not hesitate to go to the police and tell them everything, everything that we did. Yeah, I might go to jail but you’ll get life. So listen to what I fucking say. Leave fucking National City and don’t ever try to work as a coach again. You fucking suck at it and I’ve grown tired of being scared of you everywhere I go. Once I leave this office, I want you to go. Fucking go Jack, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be reminded of everything that you forced me to do when I was with you. It isn’t good for anyone.” 

 

“Lena please, give me another chance. We can run away, we can just go. I promise that I will take it at your pace so you can love me again. Please,” Jack pleaded. “I know you’re still my girl.”

 

Lena shook her head, tired of glaring at the man. “Goodbye, Jack.  **_I hope  to never see you again_ ** .” 

 

Lena left his office, closing the door behind him and once she was in sight, Kara was next to her. 

 

“Ok?” Kara asked, even if she knew the answer. Lena shook her head no and felt tears falling. 

 

“Take me home,” She whispered. Kara took her hand and Lena grasped it hard, scared to let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I need a week to revamp my writing juices. I'll try to get back to a chapter a week at least. Have a good day/night/afternoon/morning! Take care of yourselves guys, gals and nonbinary pals!


	14. My Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence warning for the first half of the chapter. It's short but it's there but you don't have to read it if you don't want to. It'll be marked with bold and will end with ***. Slight blood warning after that but that's all. 
> 
> Prepare for feelings, all I'm saying

**Jack sat in his apartment** , looking up at the ceiling. How dare Lena talk to him like that? She had lost her mind. He remembered a time when Lena did whatever he wanted. Getting him food, shooting someone and spreading her legs when he needed it. Jack smirked at himself and the memories when the door banged. He got up from his bed and down the hall. 

 

“Ugh, what now?” He said, walking up and opening the door. No one was there. “Fucking kids.” He slammed it shut and went to sit back down but saw that his chair was gone. “What?” It was nowhere in sight. “What the fuck?” Suddenly, his TV was on loudly in the living room and he ran out. The chair was in front of the tv with the remote sitting on it. He picked it up, feeling that it was cold. “What?” 

 

“ _ Smile for me,” _ Jack heard his voice say and looked at the TV. It was one of his special tapes, playing loudly. “ _ Come on lovely, smile for me.” _

 

“Take a seat Jack,” A voice said behind him and he quickly turned around, seeing nothing. 

 

“I’m fucking hearing things,” He cursed, picking up the remote and shutting the TV down. It suddenly was back on and something clattered at his feet. Jack picked it up seeing the batteries from his remote and more of his tapes. 

 

“You’re worse than the scum of the Earth,” A voice said behind him and  Jack jumped back, flying into the chair. Before him was a shadow with glowing blue eyes. “You deserve nothing but pain.” 

 

“Who are you?” Jack screamed and pulled out his gun, pointing at the figure. He shot but the bullet whizzed off the figure into the wall. “What?!” 

 

“You’ve hurt so many people, people that did nothing but respect you and look up to you. You broke their trust, Jack Nicholas Spheer,” They said, a ghostly voice haunting him. Jack shot, again and again, the bullets bouncing off.

 

“What are you? How do you know all of this?” Jack said. “I’ll kill you!” 

 

The figure stuck a hand out and grabbed Jack’s neck, raising him off the floor. They came into the light and their face was shown. It was a girl with a blue ribbon tied over her eyes and a mask over her mouth. 

 

“I out to kill you,” She growled, tightening her grip on his neck. She walked until Jack’s back hit a wall hard. Her blonde hair glistened in the TV light and Jack saw black dots pop up over his vision. “I should kill you and leave you to rot. I should burn the names of your victims in your chest and pull your dick off and stuff it into your mouth. You’re horrible Jack, you’re horrible.” She slammed him against the wall, making it crack under the pressure. “But I will give you a chance, one chance to redeem yourself. Call the police, show them the tapes and go to jail for what you’ve done. Do it now, while I watch and I will leave you to breathe another day.”

 

The girl let him go, allowing him to crash against the floor and slump against the wall. Jack gulped and coughed, gasping for breath. Tears built in his eyes but he wiped them away, raising his gun again. He shot but the bullet hit the wall past where the girl stood. Next thing he knew, his arm was bent unnaturally behind him and the gun clattered against the wall. Jack cried out in pain and the girl covered his mouth, none of the screams being heard. He whimpered and fell against the ground, trying to crawl away from her. 

 

“I gave you a chance and you did exactly what I thought you would. Now there is no mercy for you. You hurt the love of my life and I will hurt you,” She said into his ear. She then walked off and grabbed the phone, dialing 911. “Send an ambulance and detectives. Also, hang up if you don’t want to hear screams.” The phone was put down and she knelt before Jack. “Tell me what you would rather happen. One broken arm and leg or being castrated. I’ll tell you, I’d get the latter, I’ll even cauterize it for you. You have five seconds and if you don’t choose, I’ll take it as both.” 

 

Jack panicked, trying to get up and get away again. “You’re insane. I did nothing to you or any other girl!” 

 

“Those tapes say different. 3 seconds left. 3,2,1. Choose Jack, like you made those girls choose. The street where they could have been killed or raped or you, where it happened anyway.” 

 

Jack tried to reach for the gun again but a hard boot stomped on his hand and a loud crack resounded. Jack cried out, his screams resounding in the building. 

 

“Wrong choice,” The girl said. Jack spent the next 10 minutes bending and curving in ways he was not supposed to. He rejected making his apartment soundproof, his cries for help not being heard. 

 

“Our time is cut short but you just lucky I didn’t kill you,” The girl said. “Now you will go to prison for the rest of your life, reliving this night over and over and once you think it’s gone, I’ll be back. And it’ll only be worse once your cellmates figure out why you’re there. Even I won’t be able to stop it if I wanted to.” The door banged loudly and the sound of police came from outside. “Goodbye Jack and I hope you perish miserably.” 

 

Jack watched weakly as she opened the window and disappeared just as his door burst open. Blackness fell upon him just as they reached him and he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

 

*** * ***

 

Kara silently snuck back into Lena’s room, floating over to the bathroom. She started the shower and got it, washing the blood from her hands and arms. The water washed most of it away, the liquid swirling before it went down the drain. After it was all gone, Kara took a deep breath, sticking her head under the water. Her hair began to stick to her back and the water flooded her ears, blocking out the world outside. She calmed, taking deep breaths, stabilizing herself. Kara pulled her head and opened her eyes, looking down to see Lena looking up at her. 

 

“Where were you? I woke up a while ago and you weren’t here,” Lena said, laying her hands on Kara’s chest. Kara grabbed them and kissed her knuckles softly.

 

“Sam needed me for something with Ruby. I didn’t want to wake you,” Kara lied, rubbing her thumb on Lena’s fingers. 

 

“Hm, then why is your suit on the ground and not regular clothes?” Lena asked, raising her eyebrow. 

 

“Showed it to Ruby. She said she wanted to see it,” Kara explained. Lena hummed again. 

 

“Kara…..I saw you when you got in,” Lena said, “What did you do to him?”

 

“He’s alive, that’s all that matters,” Kara said, closing her eyes and looking away. 

 

“Kara, I told you to leave him alone? What if he figures out who you are? You could go to jail or the government could come for you,” Lena said, hitting her chest. “Why did you do that?” 

 

“He hurt you, I hurt him. Simple,” Kara said. “I let you talk to him face to face like you wanted but you didn’t hear what he said after the fact.” 

 

“What was it? What could have possibly pushed you to hurt him?” Lena said. Her eyebrows were furrowed and Kara could tell she was furious. The Kryptonian sighed and opened her eyes. 

 

“You don’t want to know Lena,” Kara said, trying to reach for her. Lena pulled back and crossed her arms. 

 

“Tell me or you’re leaving,” Lena said seriously. “Why do you protect me like this? I know you care for me but I’m not a child.” 

 

“Lena, I know but...it’s just..hard. I don’t want you to overexert yourself or hurt yourself. Just with the recent things that have happened, I’m worried about your head,” She said. “The anniversary of your dad’s death, Lex.” Kara swallowed a lump in her throat. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

“But not telling me things only makes me feel worse. You’re super! I get that and you can do things I can’t but I’m not weak! I might not be the strongest girl in the world but I’m something! Why doesn’t that matter to you?!” Lena exclaimed. 

 

“It does, it does so much but I don’t want you to break! I saw it before and it broke me! I lov-care you and seeing you like that hurts so much and I can’t even imagine what it’s like for you! I just don’t want you to go through that again Lena, you’re done with him and I want it to stay that way,” Kara said, raising her voice. 

 

Tears quivered at the edge of Lena’s eyes as she stepped out the shower. She slammed the door and Kara turned off the water, not following. She felt her own tears building up but she didn’t dare let them slip down her cheeks. She dressed and waited a while longer before walking through the bathroom door. 

 

Lena was sitting on her bed, dressed as well, with her arms crossed furious. She was in Kara’s hoodie and boxers and it made the girl feel a bit better. Kara sat next to her, close but not too close, trying not to push her limit more. They sat in silence, waiting for each other to speak. Lena’s flatscreen was mute, shining a bright light down on them. Kara made out features on Lena’s face, including tears. Tears she caused. Kara didn’t want to say anything, knowing she would make the situation worse. She heard Lena’s heart beating wildly and wish she knew what she was thinking. It was the first time either of them had yelled at each other and it scared Kara. Anything could happen and it could go either way. More silent cautious moments passed and Lena took a breath. Kara held hers. 

 

“You...you don’t have the right,” Lena shakily said, not looking at her. Kara nodded. “You don’t get to go around, making decisions for us like you’re the boss. Not everything that you think is right and you shouldn’t just act on what first appears in your head. You could go to jail Kara or fucking worse! What happens if something happens to you huh? If you get taken? Sam wouldn’t have her friend, Alex wouldn’t have her sister and I wouldn’t have…I wouldn’t be. I know that you’ve saved me before and I think about it all the time,  _ all  _ the time because I want to pay you back but if you get taken, who would be here for me? I’m not strong enough yet, to be on my own. Yeah, I’m getting there but Kara you can’t fucking do things like that! You can’t hurt people just because they say something about me or hurt me! You're not a child, you know how things work here! You assaulted him, it’s a criminal offense!” 

 

“I know,” Kara whispered. “I know it was wrong, I just wasn’t thinking. Rage overtook me and I lashed…” 

 

“You did more than lash,” Lena hissed at the other girl. “But…...I’m not going to say that I completely hate you for it. I hate what you did and I don’t even know what it was but I’m not going to act like I didn’t want to do something similar. There was a point in my life where I just wanted to take his gun, once he was  _ done  _ with me, and put a bullet in him. But I knew if I did it, it wouldn’t make me any better than he was. And whatever you did to him, it’s not any better than what he did to others.” Lena sounded like she had lived for 47 years and not 17. And every word made sense to Kara and regret filled her bones. 

 

“What do you want me to do?” Kara said. “Just say anything and I’ll go.” 

 

“You can’t take back what you did to him,” Lena blurted. “But I want….I want you to say something to me.” 

 

“Anything, name it,” Kara said. She might be hated for now but she’d do anything to get in Lena’s good graces. 

 

“Say what you’ve said to me for the past few weeks while you thought I was sleep,” Lena said and looked at her. “Don’t act like you didn’t say anything either.” 

 

“Lena…”

 

“Please, I need...I need to know I wasn’t hearing things,” She whispered. “That it wasn’t my imagination.” 

 

Kara closed her eyes, casting away all tears. “I love you. Lena, I love you, I love you. I haha, I love you.” She moved Lena’s head to look her in the eyes. “I will never lie to you again, I swear. It was wrong of me to do something like that, to to act on something dealing with you without telling you.” 

 

Kara pulls Lena onto her lap and the girl straddles her, laying her head on her shoulder. She kisses Lena’s temple, moving down to her jawline then her neck, laying her lips down softly. Lena whimpers at the soft touch and her finger twitch, clutching the fabric of Kara’s shirt. Kara’s hands stay on Lena’s waist, not daring to move any lower than where they where. Lena’s hand moved up to Kara’s head and pulled her away, looking into her eyes. 

 

“Don’t do something like that again,  _ ever _ . If we’re together, we make decisions together. I know that he hurt me and I know that he said things about me but you’re not justice. You’re just a girl. My girl and I...care for you Kara. I can’t lose you right now so don’t be stupid. I’m angry at you, I’m upset at you and I will be for a while but I know that I can’t send you away because I know myself well enough to know that I will sink back into somewhere I do not want to be again. You are my sunshine, the thing I wake up to in the morning.” Lena started to tear up. “I can’t say it right now and I probably won’t for a while but you know what I mean, you know what I’m trying to say.” 

 

Kara nodded, “Yeah, yeah I know Lena. What I did was unforgivable and I would deserve it if you are mad at me for a long time. But until you say it, I won’t leave you. I’ll stay here by your side for as long as you need me and I promise, I promise I will not leave you, I promise. I’m sorry Lena and I know it’s not going to cut it but I’m so so sorry. I will never do something like that again.” Kara began to cry, clutching Lena tightly but not too tight. She leaned on her chest, sobbing and Lena held her close, kissing the side of her head and rubbing her back gently. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Lena, I’m sorry. I love you Lena and I’m so sorry.” 

 

Lena took a shaky breath, some tears falling down her cheeks. “I know, Kara.” She continued to hold Kara closely until they both stopped crying. Kara sat up and wipe her eyes, looking away from Lena. Lena took Kara’s hands and made her look her in the eye. She kissed Kara’s knuckles, mimicking the motion of affection Kara always did towards her. 

 

“I promise you, I promise you I will never do something like that again unless I absolutely have to. And tonight I did not have to and it was wrong of me. I’m sorry I disrespected you like that and I will never do that again,” Kara said. She held her head down, her hair separating down both sides of her head. Lena ran her nails over Kara’s neck and laid her palm on it. 

 

“I know you’re sorry Kara and I can hear it in your voice. I want you to give me time and some space. You….you scared me and I don’t want that to happen again on either of our parts. But now, I’m tired and I want to sleep. I don’t forgive you, fully, but we’ll make it there, in time,” Lena said. Kara held back tears and nodded curtly. 

 

Lena crawled off Kara’s lap and got in bed, turning her back to Kara. Kara got in next to her, longing to hold her but held herself away. She muffled her tears in her pillow as slowly but surely sleep came among them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoy this chapter and sorry it took me a while. I just lost one of my uncles and I'm out of it and might be for a while. Sorry if the next few chapters are late. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed peps, until next tem!


	15. Doghouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ot5 helping out Kara and a prize at the end, enjoy!

Lena had shut Kara out for a week. Leaving all her messages on read except for good morning or goodnight, avoiding her in and out of school. Even in class. Kara knew why but it hurt her more than she thought it would. Being away from Lena was like being stranded in space. Like she was reaching for the light while she was engulfed by darkness. Even being dragged around by her friends didn’t help. Like now. 

 

“Aw come on Kara, interact in some way,” Winn said, patting her back. “I mean it’s not like you broke up.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re still dating. You just fucked up,” Sam said and Alex hit her on the arm. 

 

“Kara you just have to make it up to her. You love her and she knows that so you gotta do something to calm her down or something,” James said, trying his piece. 

 

“Wonderful words of something James. It was something else,” Sam teased and he flipped her off. “But with all seriousness Kara, give her time. Lena will come around.” 

 

“I fucked up bad though, she’s been avoiding me for days,” Kara sighed. “I don't know if I can come back from this.” 

 

“Listen,” Winn started, putting his arm around her shoulder. “Lena is probably in the same boat as you. All sad and stuff. Just go up to her, say you’re sorry and makeup. Simple.” 

 

“Don’t listen to him,” Alex says, moving next to her sister. “Listen to what Sam said. Give her time. She’s hurting because you’re hurting and you’re hurting because she is. All you two need is time, alone and together. Right now, you’re going through the alone stage.” 

 

“Yeah, what Alex said. I mean you’re still spending the night in her room, right? Sleeping in her bed? She needs you close to her, she just won’t admit it right now cause she’s pissed at you,” Sam said. 

 

“Don’t remind me she’s pissed,” Kara said, groaning and holding her face in her hands. 

 

“What you need is to be distracted,” James offered. “And that’s why we’re headed to the movies.” 

 

“I don’t want to be distracted. I want a way I can make it up to her,” The basketball star said. “There’s just so much stuff on my mind.” 

 

“Exactly, that’s why you need to be distracted,” Winn said. “The upcoming basketball game, your parents, and your stuff with Lena? You need a break, Kara.” 

 

“Yeah, I hate seeing you like this. A distraction is better than sitting at home sulking in your sadness,” Alex said, patting her sister’s back. “I love you and I will not have you like this any longer.” 

 

“Ugh, you guys are making me feel worse!” Kara cried. “I’m the one who fucked up, you should be spitting hate at me.” 

 

“Who would that help?” Sam asked. “Huh? Not you, not Lena, not anyone. You’re in the doghouse and as your friends, it’s our duty to help you get out. But first, you need a fresh mind on the matter and to have that, you need a distraction.” 

 

“And that distraction is Attack of the Nerds 2! Vengeance of Dwight!,” Winn says and they all join Kara’s groaning.

 

“We are not seeing that wack movie, Winn. I already see too much of you on a daily basis,” Sam said and he frowned. 

 

“Fine, just hurt my feelings,” Winn frowned, kicking a bottle. “What’ll we see then?” 

 

“I was thinking a horror movie. Something else to stalk Kara instead of her shit with Lena,” Sam said and both Kara and Alex hit her chest. “Owww.” 

 

“Last time Kara saw a horror movie, she blew a hole through the roof. We can’t blame it on northern lights this time,” Alex said and Kara nodded. “How about a regular action movie? No scary and no nerdy.” 

 

“I don’t want to be here but I agree with Alex. An action movie would be nice,” Kara said. “Distract me as you guys said.” 

 

“Yeah Kara,” Sam said, putting her arm around her friend. “By the time we’re done tonight, you’ll have a fresh mind on what to do with Lena. It’ll all work out.” 

 

“Hopefully,” Kara said solemnly as the group walked into the theater. 

 

“Uh, 5 tickets to Moto Run 2 please,” Alex said. “3D.” 

 

“That’ll be 73.65,” The attendant said. “Or 15 dollars each.” 

 

“Let’s go, guys, cough it up and Kara,” James said. “You’re not paying.” 

 

“But you’re doing this for me, at least let me pay,” The girl said, trying to get out her wallet. 

 

“Nope. We’re treating you to a brain restart so you no pay. Just think with the money you’re saving, you can take Lena out on a forgive me date,” Sam said. “So I got 20, that’s five for Kara.” 

 

“I got another five,” Winn said, taking out a 20. 

 

“Same,” Alex said. “That should cover it.” Alex took up all the money and handed it to the attendant. They counted it all up and slide them 5 tickets along with the change. 

 

“Have a nice night, next!” They said as the group left. 

 

“Concessions?” Winn offered. 

 

“Oh, let me pay. I have a rewards card,” James said, taking it out and smiling proudly.

 

“You are such a dad, what else do you have in there?  A gift card for Dick’s Sporting Goods?” Sam joked and James frowned as he pulled it out. “Oh my god!” 

 

“James, you’re secretly 40!” Alex said, laughing loudly. Kara smiled at her friends but stopped in place as she heard a familiar gasp. Turning her head, she locked eyes with the very person she was trying to apologize to. 

 

“Lena,” Kara whispered, staring at her.

 

“You’re supposed to be not thinking about her right now, why are you saying her name?” Alex said. Kara was silent, staring and her sister followed her eyes. “Oh.” 

 

“Oh, what?” Sam said and saw Lena. “Oh. Uh guys, code green.” 

 

“Green? Where is she?” Winn said, looking until he found her. “Oh. James, code green.” 

 

“Shit thought it wouldn’t happen,” James said, seeing her too. 

 

“Wait, wait,” Kara said, turning and looking at her friends. “You made a code green in case that you thought she’d be here?” 

 

“Possibly,” Sam said. 

 

“Look, Kar, it was just in case like you said. We wanted to distract you from your problems and her being here just reminds you of them. Ignore her for now,” Alex said. “If you can.” 

 

“Yeah, uh, that’s not gonna work,” Sam said. 

 

“Why not?” Alex said, looking at her girlfriend. 

 

“Cause you baby sis is already walking over to her,” The Kryptonian said, pointing. Alex turned around and saw Kara walking towards Lena and Lena was looking straight at her.

 

“Go! Fucking get her!” Alex yelled as loud as she could in the packed theater. Sam took off, chasing after Kara. The basketball player managed to grab her friend's arm and stop her in place. 

 

“Kara, listen to me. Talking to her now will not make anything better,” She said. 

 

“How would you know?” Kara said, looking at Lena. The girl was now gone from her spot, walking down a hall. 

 

“Because you have the same stale ideas in your head. And you know that Lena hasn’t responded to any of them right?” Sam said and Kara reluctantly nodded. “Right so going after her now won’t make anything better. It could make it worse.” 

 

“Ugh fucking hate it when you’re right,” Kara said, pulling her arm from Sam’s grip and walking back to the rest of her friends. Sam smiled and followed at her. 

 

*** * ***

 

The movie did a good job of distracting her. It’s been 3 hours since the poorly directed, poorly made and poor quality action movie had ended. At least it was funny. But in all the worst ways. Kara sighed, floating at least 200 feet above Midvale. She was clearing her head, her brain decided even if her heart knew that she was just avoiding it. She hasn’t seen or talked to Lena since they saw each other at the theaters. Sam and Alex told her to stay home tonight, to fully clear herself up but she couldn’t stay away. Each time she tried to sleep, Lena’s eyes were glaring back at her, hurt and disappointed. She wished to make that image disappeared and replace it with her bright green eyes and pearly smile. The Kryptonian turned her face to the ground and let her limbs fall limp as her eyes focused on Lena’s house from the distance. 

 

Lena was in her room, as always. She was on her laptop, knees pushed up to her chest. Kara could tell she was absentmindedly scrolling through it, she wasn’t biting her lip like she was focused. Her TV was loudly playing a cartoon but she had her earphones in, somewhat bobbing her head to the music. Kara hated watching her like this like they weren’t dating like they didn’t know each other. Her head had been repeating the sound of Lena’s heartbeat all day, like a song that was stuck in her head. “Bump, bump dump, bump bump dump,” all day, over and over. Speeding up or slowing down, depending on what she was doing. Kara remembered when it sped up at the theaters, almost erratic. Like she had been running a marathon. Kara thought it was going to burst out of her chest. Like it had been when she was talking to Jack. Did Lena relate what Kara did to what Jack did? Kara would never hurt Lena, they both know that but was she afraid of her? Didn’t she have a right to? 

 

Kara’s phone started buzzing loudly, breaking her out of her thoughts. She pulled it out her pocket and answered, not checking who it was. 

 

“Hello? Kara speaking,” She said, turning so her back was facing the ground. 

 

“Good because I was sure I pressed on your name,” Her velvet voice said, sliding out the phone’s speaker. It had a lighter tone to it like she was relaxed. 

 

“Lena…” Kara said, at a lost for words. 

 

“Do you not look at called ID Kara before you answer?” Lena asked, chuckling slightly. 

 

“Buzzing scared me and I didn’t get the chance to look,” Kara said. “But why are you calling?” 

 

Kara heard her sigh, her tone no longer happy and light. “I missed you.” 

 

“I...I missed you too,” Kara said almost immediately. They both went quiet, listening to each other breath. 

 

“Where are you?” Lena asked and Kara heard her shut her laptop.

 

“Just…..floating. Probably way too high for how I’m thinking right now,” Kara darkly chuckled and she heard Lena’s smirk over the phone. 

 

“Come here. We need to talk….in person,” Lena said. “I’ll be in the bathroom when you get here, just wait on the bed.” 

 

“Yeah, ok. I’ll be over soon,” Kara said and Lena hung up. 

 

The Kryptonian flew down to the ground, landing a few blocks from Lena’s house. But before she began to walk towards it, she pulled out her phone and looked at herself in the reflection. Yup, just as she thought, she looked a mess. Rolling her eyes, Kara slipped between houses and took off, flying towards her house. Once she got there, she quickly took a shower, washing her hair thoroughly. Kara dried and rushed into some clothes, a simple t-shirt, and sweatpants. She grabbed her phone, stuffing it in her pocket and paused, looking around for anything else she needed. On her dresser, her bag of condoms glared at her and she hesitated before grabbing a few out of it and putting it in her bottom drawer. She grabbed a jacket and put it on before flying out her window, straight to Lena’s house. Instead of landing in the front, she went around to Lena's side, seeing her window was open. Kara floated up to it and climbed through it, closing it behind her. 

 

Lena was in the shower like she expected so she sat on the bed, tapping her foot on the ground. She looked around her girlfriend’s room, seeing that all of the clothes she left here was in her hamper at the edge of the room. The sneakers she left here after coming back from basketball practice were still in the corner where she left them. Kara went stiff as she heard the bathroom door open behind her and her eyes focused on the floor. 

 

“I’m not naked, you can look at me,” Lena’s voice echoed through Kara’s body as she relaxed and looked over at her girlfriend. Her hair was still wet but she was drying it with a towel. Lena was wearing a cutoff t-shirt and basketball shorts but not just any basketball shorts. Kara’s. Her silver and blue ones from practice. She threw her towel towards her hamper and looked Kara in the eye. “Hey.” 

 

“H-hey, Lena,” Kara said, not trusting her voice. Lena sat on her desk, locking her ankles together, looking at her girlfriend. There was an anxious silence as they both waited for each other to speak. 

 

“You were at the movies today, with the guys. Why?” Lena asked, no affliction in her voice. Just curiosity. 

 

“They were helping to distract me,” Kara said, looking away. She felt Lena’s eye burning a hole through her shoulder. “They thought if I had a clear mind, I could find a way to fix things with you.” 

 

“A fresh way,” Lena said and Kara chuckled. 

 

“Yeah, I guess,” The girl said, scratching the back of her neck. 

 

“Did it work?” Her girlfriend asked and Kara shook her head. 

 

“No. I’m still stuck, same things repeating in my head,” Kara said and sighed, looking up. “Ways that didn’t work.” 

 

“Well, how do you know that they didn’t work?” Lena asked. “Have you heard me say no or break up with you?”

 

“Well no but you didn’t respond to any of my calls or texts unless it was good morning or night,” Kara said. “I just thought that.” 

 

“Exactly, you just thought. You’re always thinking, without my input to things. You just thought to attack Jack,” Lena said and Kara winced. “You just thought that if you came back and showered, all evidence would be gone. You just thought that I’d understand and what it, you just thought that since I didn’t respond to your apologies, I wasn’t going it.” 

 

Guilt wracked over Kara’s body at Lena’s truth. “Yeah….y-yes.” 

 

“Have you even thought about what I was thinking?” Lena asked and Kara nodded greatly. 

 

“Yes, of course. All the time,” Kara said urgently. “All the time.” 

 

“Before I tell you what I’ve been thinking, I want to know what you think I’ve been thinking,” Lena said and Kara looked at her. “I know that that sentence made sense.” 

 

Kara smiled slightly. “Ok. I was thinking that you were going to break up with me. That you were going to yell at me and say that you hate me and you should have never dated me. That I’m a killer or that you’re scared of me and want me as far away from you as possible. Everything and anything having to do with that have been racing through my mind for a week.” 

 

“Kara.,” Lena said sadly. 

 

“Wait, before you say anything, I deserve to think like that. I went against what you asked, to stay away from him but I didn’t. I hurt him badly and even if you could care less about him, I hurt you too. By breaking your trust and I know how hard that is to get. I don’t deserve to be forgiven.” 

 

“You hurt me yes. You broke my trust and in return, my heart……..but I know why you did it. I know that you put yourself in my shoes but I’ve also put myself in yours. You’re…..in love with me and when you love someone, you take some of your partners emotions to make them feel better. You took my anger, all of it. Every last molecule and that’s why I couldn’t find myself angry at Jack when I faced him. At least no past anger. So when he said whatever he said about me, you lost it and if I had been still angry, I would have too. If I was angry and I heard, I would have run back to him and punched him in the face and kept doing it until I broke my hand. So with these past days that you’ve been punishing yourself, I was thinking. Thinking why you did it, why you put him in the prison infirmary. And I’m not upset anymore, I understand it. But you’re going to have to gain my trust back and it won’t be as easy as you think it might be. You hurt me so bad when you did that and I felt like burying my self so no one else could hurt me again but that wouldn’t help me. Not in any way. But…..I know that you didn’t mean to hurt me, that it wasn’t out of malice. And I’ve gotten over that, I’ve accepted that. You didn’t mean to hurt me and I know that you'd do anything to gain my trust back.”

 

“Anything, it doesn’t matter what,” Kara said. She stood and started to walk to Lena. “I didn’t want to hurt you, I was thinking of myself when I attacked Jack and if I could go back, I would never do it. I’m sorry Lena, I’m so so terribly sorry that I broke your trust. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t.” 

 

They were face to face, deathly close to touching. 

 

“I know you didn’t Kara, and I forgive you.” Lena stuck her hand out and Kara took it, kissing her knuckles softer than she ever had before. Lena whimpered at the touch and let Kara pulled her closer as they hugged. 

 

The Kryptonian wrapped her arms around Lena, pulling her to her chest and holding her like she was the only thing that mattered. And to her, Lena was the only thing. They pulled apart, just enough to allow their lips to meet in a deep kiss overflowing with emotion. They kissed until Lena ran out of breath and she had to pull back. The pause didn’t last long as she took a breath and kissed Kara again, the same amount of emotion roaring through them. Lena’s hands were lost in Kara’s hair as Kara’s hands gripped her hips tightly, afraid to let go. 

 

Kara moaned into her mouth as Lena bit her lip, pulling her deeper in. She would have fallen if it weren’t for Lena’s legs around her waist, pulling her to the edge of the desk, making her lean on it. Kara’s hand moved lower as the kiss turned into one of lust and pent-up arousal. She lifted Lena and walked over to the bed, moving her lips down as she began to kiss her girlfriend’s neck roughly. Lena began to pull her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground before getting at Kara’s clothes. She pushed off her jacket and nearly ripped off her t-shirt, both articles of clothing scattered on the ground. They were both left in bras and bottoms as Kara moved her hands to Lena’s hips then to her ass and she squeezed it roughly. Lena yelped pleasurably as the feel and rocked into Kara’s crotch, making her moan at the impact. She pulled back momentarily, looking Lena up and down as she pulled her sweatpants down, leaving her only in her undergarments. Lena took the pause to do the same but also took her bra off, lying flat on her back. Kara growled at the sight but remembered to take a condom from her pocket before she threw her pants across the room. She leaned down to mark Lena’s breasts but was stopped by the girl and looked up. 

 

“I’ve waited two and half weeks for you again so just please fuck me before I kick you out.  _ Please _ ,” She panted. Kara quickly nodded, fully stripping as fast as she could. She started to open the condom but Lena stopped her again. “Let me do it. Get on your back.” Kara hesitated for a second before handing it to Lena and rolling on her back. Lena straddled her and rubbed herself over Kara’s throbbing boner, making them both groan in pleasure. She opened the condom and took her time slipping it onto Kara’s dick making her flex uncontrollably, trying to control herself. After it was on fully and securely, Lena lifted herself and lined herself over Kara. “Ah fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Lena shrieked in joy as she lowered onto her shaft. Kara growled, throwing her head back at the heat and pressure around her. 

 

“Ugh, Rao!” Kara moaned, hands shooting to Lena’s hips as her girlfriend started to ride her slowly. It was torture how slow Lena went up and down. She made sure to grind her hips so her clit rubbed over Kara’s groin when she bottomed out inside her. Each hump brought them closer but at this rate, it would last for hours. “Lena baby, faster, go faster,” Kara pleaded, grabbing her hips again for a better grip. Lena nodded, her eyes clenched tight as she rose and lowered herself. She started to move faster and Kara brought her legs up, changing the angle slightly. Lena cried out in pleasure as Kara’s head rubbed over her spot with each thrust and Kara took the chance to start pumping her hips up into her. She made the pattern, getting faster and faster with each pump. Soon they were rocking the bed violently, urging each other closer and closer to come. 

 

“Kara!” Lena cried. “Fuck! Fuck!” She rocked against her, her clit bumping, pushing her closer. “I’m gonna come, Kara, I’m gonna come!” 

 

Kara leaned up and kissed Lena hard. Lena put her hands around Kara’s back, scratching it roughly, her nails pressing onto her skin. Kara humped upwards, knocking her tip against Lena’s cervix. “Come for me Lena, come,” She husked int her ear and Lena shuttered, her body crashing over the edge. Kara was close behind, loading the condom full. She squeaked in ecstasy before relaxing, leaning on Lena. Lena did the same, pressing on Kara’s body for support. “Fuck,” Kara sighed, catching her breath. Lena chuckled. “What?” 

 

“You know what they always say?” Lena said. Kara pulled back and kissed her before looking at her in question. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Makeup sex is always the best.”


	16. Corperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm late, no explanation but I hope you enjoy ;D

Rain tapped lightly on the window of Lena’s bedroom, barely making a sound. The cloud covered sun made the dark bedroom somewhat brighter with a grey tint. The sound of cars racing down the wet road and splashing through puddles woke Kara from her sleep and she sat up, wiping her face. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, looking around. Her clothes were scattered in a pattern consisting of them being ripped off. She put her glasses on and got up, walking to the bathroom. After she was finished, Kara picked up her boxers and put them on before laying back in bed. She rolled over, starting to smile but that smile quickly turned to a frown.

 

“Lena?” Kara called out as she sat up. She scrambled out of the covers and dressed before grabbing her phone.  

 

**Kare Bear (9:47 am)**

**Where are you? It’s a Saturday**

 

Kara placed her phone in her pocket as she finished getting dressed. Sliding on her shoes, she stood up and listened around. The house was silent, not even the slightest sound. Well except for bugs in the attic, they had to get that checked out. Her phone buzzed and she quickly picked it up, checking her messages.

 

**Lena <3 (10:03am)**

**In the city, business meeting. Won’t be back til 2, sorry :( <3<3<3**

 

Kara groaned and stuffed her phone in her pocket. She left Lena’s place, going through the window just in case anyone was home. Walking down the street, she sighed and groaned. The boredness was setting in. Kara had wanted to spend all of her day with Lena but it was only 10 and she wouldn’t be free until 2. So her plans were useless. Whatever plans they were anyway. The Kryptonian hadn’t really thought of any. She still had to make it up to Lena for her actions and even if she was forgiven, she felt that it wasn’t enough. Finally understanding Lena’s point of view changed a lot for her, she needed to do better. Kara just didn’t know how to go about it. Groaning again, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her messages. Texting her most recent one that wasn’t Lena, Sam, she waited for her friend to answer.

 

**Spam ;O (10:08am)**

**What**

 

**Superwack (10:09 am)**

**Wyd? Wanna hang out?**

 

**Spam ;O (10:11am)**

**No, I’m with your sister and Rubes**

 

**Superwack (10:12 am)**

**Can I join?**

 

**Spam ;o (10:15am)**

**No, hang with Lena, you made up right?**

 

**Superwack (10:15 am)**

**Yea and no, complicated**

 

Suddenly Kara’s phone was ringing and she picked it up.

 

“Hey Sam,” Kara sighed.

 

“What do you mean it’s complicated? Did you or did you not apologize for your idiocy?” Sam asked and Kara could hear her rolling her eyes.

 

“We made up, did a makeup ‘activity’ but she wasn’t here when I woke up,” Kara explained.

 

“What do you mean? She left? She left her own house?” Sam said confused.

 

“Yeah but not for that reason. Lena had a meeting with her father’s company today and couldn’t skip. She's in the city right now,” The girl said, kicking a rock. “So I’m alone.”

 

“There’s more to that than you’re not telling me,” She started. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Mmmm after we finished last night, we just laid there, didn’t even talk. She told me she forgives me but something in me doesn’t believe that she fully forgives me. She told me I broke her trust and that I need to earn it back,” Kara told her. “I don’t know what to do though.”

 

“Get down on your knees,” Sam said and Kara scoffed. “Not like that and I mean metaphorically. You’ve already told her you’re sorry yeah but have you shown it? And not with sex, with romantic gestures. Swoop her off her feet like you did the first time.”

 

“Like our first date?” Kara asked.

 

“Exactly just make it new. She’s gone so you can plan something and have it ready before she’s off. Take her to lunch or a movie, something. Make her fall for you again.”

 

“I guess. What if she gets mad?” Kara says. “If she needs her space or something?”

 

“Text her, ask her if she’s free for lunch. Try to keep it a surprise though,” Sam told her. “Anyway, I gotta go. Alex’s bringing Ruby back.”

 

“Back from what?” Kara asked confused.

 

“Saturday detention. She broke a table,” Sam said and laughed. “I’m sorry, I’m just so proud.”

 

“You’re insane Sam but I’ll see you later. Tell them I said hi,” Kara said.

 

“No problem, peace.” Sam hung up and Kara went to her texts, sending Lena a quick message.

 

**Kare Bear (10:13 am)**

**Lunch? In the city?**

 

**Lena <3 (10:18am)**

**Sure <3**

 

“A heart’s good,” Kara whispered to herself as she walked up to her house. “Mom? Dad?” There was no answer so she went into the kitchen. A bright colored note on the fridge got her attention. It was Eliza’s handwriting.

 

_Kara, once you get back and you're showered, clean the house. I and your father will be in Gotham all day for an experiment so I have no time to clean. It’s your punishment for not telling me where you’re going at night. DO NOT USE YOUR POWERS! Love you and see you when we’re back. P.S. I’ll know if you used your powers, don’t try it <3 _

 

Kara groaned loudly, knocking her head on the fridge. After a few minutes of sulking, she moved, heading up the stairs. She checked the time on her phone, 10:23. She still had plenty of time to get the house cleaned as a humanly speed and meet Lena for lunch. Kara hopped in the shower, quickly washing her hair and body until she shined. She laid out an outfit for later, throwing on a t-shirt and sweats before she started to clean her room. It wasn’t much, just a few clothes scattered on the ground. Kara quickly finished with her room and moved on to the rest, checking in them quickly and cleaning anything that was on the floor and took out the trash. She rushed down to the kitchen and cleaned, getting it done as fast as possible. Once she was done completely with the house, she rushed back upstairs and threw on her outfit. It was simple but dressy. Well fitted black pants and a blue baby short-sleeved button up. She had on a clip-on bowtie which complemented with her pants. Kara tied up her blue dress shoes and grabbed her things, rushing downstairs with her super-speed. With the lock of the front door, Kara was off, driving into National City.

 

*** * ***

 

Lena sat in the head chair, tapping her foot lightly under the table. The clock had recently stricken 1, making it 4 hours since she had been sitting in this chair. Of course, she knew that all of these meetings were for a reason. The company and its investors had to be notified and prepared for when Lena came into office but it took forever. Luthor Corp was quite a big company and she was getting the brunt of it now. But luckily it was almost lunch which meant she would be able to see Kara. Kara, just with the mention of her name, blonde hair filled her thoughts. Blonde hair with the scent of fresh grass mixed with greasy Chinese food. Lena fell into her head and closed her eyes, reminiscing to the night before. She thought about the way Kara laid above her, each time her muscles flexed and how she felt inside her. She shuddered at the thought. Suddenly a loud male voice filled her head and she opened her eyes, rolling them.

 

“Ms. Luthor, did you hear me?” He said and Lena sat up, looking towards him.

 

“What did you say, Titus?” She asked, leaning on her head.

 

“The next companies are here, would you like me to send them in?” Titus asked, standing at the door.

 

“Before you do, may you remind me who they are?” Lena asked, tapping her nails on the desk.

 

“As I’ve said earlier before, all you have left is S.T.A.R. Labs and Queen Enterprises. I thought I told you to study on them before they came,” Titus scolded, annoyed.

 

“I know how they are Titus, I just am not keeping track. You have had me trapped in this office for hours,” Lena sasses. “Forgive me if I am not as interested with this as you are.”

 

“Well, you should be Ms. Luthor. This is very important to your families empire, you must keep it running after all these years,” Titus told her and she scoffed.

 

“Do not lecture me, Titus, I know you don’t want me in this position. You’ve wanted it for yourself for years and have even turned many of _my_ investors against me in the time I was preparing. Do you not think that I have eyes and ears of my own here?” Lena says, looking him up and down. He gulps as she glares straight through his lies. “Get the representatives and be grateful that I do not fire you on the spot. Also, I do not need you for this next meeting, I know everything that I need to know about S.T.A.R. Labs and Queen Enterprises.”

 

Titus nodded and quickly left, soon after a group of people came in and took seats around the table, filling it. They all looked towards her and Lena sat up straight, putting on a smile.

 

“Lena, it is a pleasure to meet you,” The CEO of S.T.A.R Labs, Harrison Wells said, sticking his hand out. Lena shook it politely.

 

“Nice to meet you as well, Mr.Wells,” Lena said and turned to the CEO of Queen Enterprises, Moira Queen. “Pleasure to meet you, Ms.Queen.”

 

“Just the same from me Ms.Luthor. Now I don’t want to keep us in here all day so let’s get down to business. You are the soon to be CEO of Luthor Corp once you turn 18, is that right?” Moira asked her.

 

“Yes ma’am, that’s correct,” Lena said, suddenly on guard. She had heard this question in different ways throughout today and they have all lead in the wrong direction.

 

“Well with that promising future, what have you thought about doing with the company. Many investors are pulling out because of the things your mother did while she was in office and they think that because you are another Luthor female, it may be worse,” Moira explained.

 

“Well, one thing I wish to do is go back on the things that Lillian did that put this company in debt to shadier industries. Your company, Queen Enterprises has been with us since we started and I wish to keep it that way. The reason why I requested the two of you this late in my meetings was to take about merging our companies so that all of us will benefit from anything in the future,” Lena explained. Harrison seemed surprised at Lena’s foresight and Moira was nodding her head, a slight smile on her face.

 

“If I may add,” Harrison took some papers out of his case and handed them to Lena. “These companies have always had problems with Luthor-Corp wanting to merge with anyone else but them. What if they pull out of investments?”

 

“Then that’s their loss. If a company can’t stand without meaningless investments, what kind of company are they? I have been in meetings all day today and they have all talked about how they think an 18-year-old cannot rule a company but who said I would do it alone? I put my trust and my company in whoever I think deserves it and so far, you are the only two companies I wish to keep in the loop so to speak. But first I have to ask, what do you think about me leading a company with my age and lack of college intelligence?”

 

“What does your age have do you with you leading a company?” Harrison said. “I started mine when I was 16 and I only had half of your intelligence. We’ve  looked at your scores Lena, you are the smartest person in National City right now.”

 

“I agree with Mr. Wells, Lena if anything you are overqualified to lead this company and that is exactly what it needs right now,” Moira added.

 

Lena smiled to herself. “Well thank you for those compliments. I see that I was right about making contracts with you.”

 

“Think of the things S.T.A.R. Labs and Luthor Labs will do combined,” Harrison said. “The possibilities are endless.”

 

“The same with Queen Enterprises. Our business and new inventions will be marvelous,” Moira grinned.

 

“I support both of those but let’s not get ahead of ourselves. There will still be a vote on if I make it or not,” Lena said and they both nodded.

 

“Well Ms. Luthor, you have my vote,” Moira said, shaking her hand. “It’s been a pleasure talking with you.”

 

“And you have mine as well. I can’t wait to see where this company will go,” Harrison said, gathering his things and shaking Lena’s hand. He and his associates quickly left, leaving Lena and Moira.

 

“Before I go Ms. Luthor, I wish you the best of luck on your vote and I can’t wait to have another woman, especially a young one like yourself,” Moira said. She took Lena’s hand again, laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles and left, the doors closing behind her. Lena stared at the dark purple lipstick mark on her hand and frowned. It didn’t feel right and she quickly wiped it off with a napkin that was on the table.

 

Lena picked up her phone and looked at the time, 1:47 pm. Kara would be here soon. She sent a quick text to her girlfriend and rushed to the bathroom, checking up on her appearance. Her bun had loosed and the perfectly fitted pencil skirt had twisted just a bit. She fixed herself up and checked her phone.

 

**Kara Bear (1:52 pm)**

**I’m downstairs. Come when you’re ready :)**

 

**Lena <3 (1:56 pm)**

**Coming <3**

 

Lena smiled at her phone before left the bathroom quickly. She rushed to the elevator, jamming the lobby button impatiently. Luckily there was an executive elevator so she wasn’t stopped by anyone as she reached the ground floor. Lena looked around the lobby and smiled widely, warmth filling her chest. She rushed over and Kara stood, pulling her into a hug. She giggled as Kara spun her and set her down on her feet.

 

“Hi,” Lena said softly, leaning onto Kara’s chest.

 

“Hey, I missed you,” Kara said, kissing her forehead. Lena hummed and pulled back, taking in Kara’s appearance.

 

“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you but I got a question, why are you so dressed up? I thought we were going to lunch,” Lena asked.

 

“We are but it’s more special than you might think. I know that we’ve sort of made up last night but that didn’t feel like enough to me. So today, I want to treat you to a day of fun so to speak. You’ve been trapped here all day right?” Kara said.

 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t be opposed to spending time with you. I just want to get out of this skirt,” Lena sighed, pulling on it.

 

“Good thing I brought you a change of clothes. Not skirts or dresses, I know how much you hate them,” Kara said and Lena smiled at her, pecking her lips lightly.

 

“Well let’s go. I can’t stand the smell of old men and paper any longer,” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand.

 

“Me either, come on. Let’s get out of here.”


	17. My Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry that this is so late. At first, I was procrastinating and then I got writer's block but here I am. And with the final chapter. It's packed full of fluff and some smut at the end so I hope you enjoy it.

Sounds of the city surrounded them as they strolled about. Cars honking and footsteps hitting the pavement echoed around them but nothing got through the bubble they were locked in. Kara and Lena were entranced with each other, too busy to notice the world around them. Lena held onto Kara’s hand, leaning on her shoulder. She was changed from her busybody attire, now in the change of clothes, Kara bought for her. Some black shorts that clung to her thighs and one of Kara’s old button-up shirts. It no longer fit the ripped athlete but was perfect on Lena, highlighting all of her curves perfectly. The sun was setting around them and more and more lights were coming on around them, overwhelming them with a feeling of joy. 

 

“So, are you going to tell me where you’re taking me now?” Lena asked and Kara laughed, looking down at her. 

 

“I already told you no, it’s supposed to be a surprise,” The blonde said, squeezing her hand lovingly. 

 

“I know but you still should just tell me. You know I don’t like surprises,” Lena said, playfully hitting Kara’s bicep. She purposely flexed her arm just on cue and Lena rolled her eyes, ignoring that her heartbeat sped up at the sight. 

 

“I know but it’ll be fun. An unexpected adventure,” Kara told her. “But would you calm down if I told you what we’re doing but not where we’re going?” 

 

“Yes!” Lena almost squealed. “Yes! I’d calm down.” Kara laughed. 

 

“Ok so since it’s only lunch, we’re going to eat first, spend a little time hanging around before we have a little ‘exercise’ of sorts. But don’t worry, it won’t be outside, some inside exercise and the more I think about that, the more it sounds like sex. It’s not sex, we won’t do that until later, wait! I mean, uuh forgot about that whole thing. The whole sex thing,” Kara said and groaned. “Please don’t think I’m just trying to get sex today.” 

 

Lena couldn’t control her giggling, “I get what you were trying to say, Kara. Jus some indoor exercise that’s not sex. I get it.” 

 

“Don’t mock me, I spent like three hours planning this date. I want to get it perfect,” Kara whined, imagining a kicked puppy. 

 

“I’m sorry, don’t pout. Tell me your whole plan for the day without letting any details loose. Come on, I’m fully listening,” Lena said, fluttering her eyelashes. 

 

“Ok, ok fine. You’ve already wooed me you don’t need to do it again,” Kara joked, making Lena blush. “Anyway, we’re heading to a restaurant that I hope you’ve never been to before, then our indoor exercise that’s totally not sex then after, we’re gonna go to the movies, maybe, then the park and back home. I want you out of your den all day,” Kara said and Lena hit her. 

 

“I am not in my room all the time, I go out,” The future CEO says, turning her head poshly. Kara chuckles. 

 

“Yeah sure, the only time you leave your room is if J’onn gets you food or if I tell you we’re going out with our friends,” The blonde said and something sparked in Lena’s heart at the small comment, ‘our friends’. 

 

“Proved my point, I still leave my room on occasion,” Lena said, sticking out her tongue. 

 

“Whatever, I’m getting you out of your room for the day starting with our first stop.” With the last word, Kara stopped and Lena stood next to her, looking forward. 

 

The restaurant, as Kara mentioned was the first place they were going, was small but busy nonetheless. A little place called…

 

“Noonan’s? Why do you want to go here?” Lena asked and Kara smiled. 

 

“Just somewhere I heard about. There’s a good bunch of foods here, including my favorite,” Kara said and lead Lena into the building. They got seated almost immediately, directly across from each other in what the place deemed, “The Couples Arena.” They were the only ones there. 

 

“Did you reserve this?” Lena asked, pulling up a menu just so it only showed her eyes. 

 

Kara scoffed. “No, psh, why, why would I do that? Where would I get the money to do that, haha, funny joke.” She was terrible at lying. 

 

“Kara, tell me the truth,” Lena said, not even looking up from her menu. She could already read the blonde so well.

 

“I wanted today to be perfect so I might have rented this spot out, just for 2 hours or so,” She admitted. 

 

“Why are you trying so hard? I mean, we’re already dating, we have been for a few months,” Lena said, looking her in the eye. “What’s the deal Kara?”

 

“Nothing, nothing. I’ll tell you later, I promise,” Kara said and smiled a toothy grin. Lena couldn’t hold back as she broke into a smile too. 

 

“Fine, later. And it better not be another surprise,” Lena said and began reading the menu. “What are you getting to eat?” 

 

“Oh, just a few things. Two plates of potstickers, a plate of teriyaki beef and chicken, some fried shrimp, fried rice and some soup. How about you?” The athlete said, grinning. 

 

“Maybe eggrolls and some lettuce wraps,” Lena said and Kara frowned. “What?” 

 

“No meat? Just veggies?” Kara asked and Lena nodded. Before Kara could get her second thought out, the waiter came back and took their order. After he left, Kara turned to Lena and frowned again. “You’re boring.” 

 

“Well you’re dating me,” Lena joked and Kara flipped her off. “So what’s next again? Our indoor exercise that’s totally not sex?” 

 

“It’s not sex, I swear and yes it is. We’re eating first because you’ll need a lot of energy. It’s a workout,” Kara said and Lena laughed.

 

“The more you explain it, the more it sounds like sex, Kara,” Lena said and Kara threw her straw paper at her. Lena laughed heartily. 

 

“It’s not sex, quit teasing me,” Kara pouted and crossed her arms, turning her head. 

 

“Karaaa,” Lena whined, trying to get her attention. “Come on Kara, I’m just joking.” The athlete huffed, turning her body away further. “Kara, baby I’m sorry. Please look at me.” Kara sighed loudly. “Karaaaa, what are you going to make me do? Sit on your lap and kiss you better?” Kara’s eyebrows raised but she didn’t move. Lena got the message. “You are such a baby.” Lena got up and walked over to Kara, pushing her arms apart and sitting on her lap. “I’m sorry for upsetting you, I’m sure that this date and whatever indoor activity that’s completely not sex will be amazing. Please, please forgive me.” 

 

Kara didn’t budge until Lena began to kiss her neck, making her hold back groans. She knew that was her soft spot. The kisses turned into light sucking and Kara held her hands on Lena’s hips, barely controlling herself. 

 

“Ok, ok I forgive you. Just get off me before I break the table,” She said and Lena chuckled. 

 

“Knew it would work,” Lena said and got up from Kara, pecking her nose. She moved back into her seat and soon the food came, both of them digging in. As she said, Lena began to pick off pieces from Kara’s food that she thought was the best, making the blonde roll her eyes furiously. 

 

Soon they finished and the sun was setting earlier than Kara expected. 

 

“Holy shit, what time is it?” She asked, quickly pulling out her wallet and leaving enough cash for a tip and to pay the bill. 

 

“It’s almost 6:30, why? Are we late for our indoor activity?” Lena asked. 

 

“Yeah, actually,” Kara said and grabbed Lena’s arm. “Please don’t hit me for this.” Kara sped both of them outside into an alley, leaving Lena with a bit of whiplash. “Or this.” Kara took Lena in her arms and blasted off, causing Lena to scream loudly. In a matter of seconds, they landed in another alley, Kara placing Lena gently on her feet. “Sorry, I just didn’t want to be late.” 

 

Lena began swatting her and Kara flinched away. “Don’t blast off like that without telling me. Fuck, it freaked me out.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I should have paid more attention to the time and not flew off like that,” Kara said. She ran her hands through Lena’s hair, flatting it down and Lena glared at her. 

 

“Next time you do that, I’ll kick you. Now let’s go to our most important indoor activity,” She teased one last time before walking ahead. Kara watched her hips sway before catching up and walking beside her. “It just dawned on me that I don’t know where we’re going.” 

 

“Straight ahead, to the left,” Kara said, goofily smiling. They reached the building and Kara held the door open, letting Lena inside first. 

 

Lena took a look around, gathering in all of the context clues. Arcade systems were lined up on the walls, kids focused on them and there was an eating center of sorts in another larger room. Directly in front of them were two booths with a couple of teenage tellers who looked disinterested in their jobs. Kara stepped in line, holding Lena’s hand and stroking her thumb across her knuckles. 

 

“Where are we?” Lena asked. “An arcade?” 

 

“Half arcade, I’ll tell you the other half once we get up there,” She said, grinning to herself. “You’ll love it I promise.” 

 

“We’ll see about that,” Lena said and grasped Kara’s hand tighter, leaning on her shoulder. Soon, they reached the teller and Kara pulled out her wallet. 

 

“Earlier I called about two tickets for two back-to-back rounds of your laser tag,” Kara said. “I didn’t pay yet though so here you go.” 

 

Kara handed the teller at least 50 dollars and got back two bright purple wristbands. “Go the double doors on your left, the round is about to start.” 

 

As they walked, Kara put her wristband and Lena put hers on. 

 

“Laser tag? Why’d you chose this?” She asked, confused. 

 

“Once you told me that you’ve never been. It was after another indoor activity so I guess you thought I wasn’t listening but I was. This is the second part of our date,” Kara said and Lena smiled. 

 

“I knew you were listening, you listen to everything I say,” Lena said, “I just thought you weren’t paying attention.”

 

“There hasn’t been one time where I haven’t been paying attention to you. No one else matters to me the way that you do,” Stone blue stared into an ocean of jade, sparks flying behind both. Lena turned away blushed and holding back a squeal. 

 

“You’re a sap Kara,” She said as they walked into the room. Inside, there were two groups separated by color, green and orange. They picked the orange, suiting up as the instructor came in. 

 

They explained the rules and the teams were sent out, Lena staying close to Kara as the buzzer sounded, starting the game. Loud music blared in the almost completely dark room and Lena clung to Kara’s side. The couple stayed paired up, Kara leading with her gun pointed forward. Lena watched from behind the best she could as the moved closer to enemy territory. Suddenly her chest buzzer went off, signaling that she had been hit. Kara quickly turned around and shoot the person who got Lena and spun back forward, hitting someone else. Two points for orange. 

 

“You good?” Kara asked, looking back at her. 

 

“Yeah, but how are you so good at this?” Lena asked, ducking as a sound effect went off to the side of her. She aimed and fired, cheering when she heard a vibrating buzz and someone groaned. 

 

“Me and Alex used to come all the times as kids. One of our favorite things to do,” She explained. 

 

“So you’re some kind of a pro at it now huh?” She teased as they hide behind a wall. 

 

“Well I wouldn’t call myself a pro but I’m good,” She said, grinning proudly. Suck in her ego, Kara’s vest vibrated, signaling that she was shot. “Damnit.”

 

“What a good pro you are Supergirl,” Lena said, taking a shot at two others that were running around. Kara didn’t respond so Lena looked over and saw that she was just looking at her. More actually, staring. “What?” 

 

“You’re beautiful,” She whispered. “And I’m lucky to have you.” Lena felt blood rush to her cheeks and tried to hide her face in her arms. Tears built up in her eyes and she sniffled, hitting Kara on the arm. 

 

“Quit being sappy, we’re in a war,” Lena said, wiping away stray tears. Kara laughed joyfully and they went ahead, taking out as many people as they could before the ending buzzer sounded. The lights came back on and they went to the front to check their score. Kara: 46 and Lena: 23. They got the most kills for the orange team. 

 

Lena cheered and hugged Kara tightly, squealing. “I can’t believe we won,” She said, kissing Kara deeply on the lips. 

 

“Me either because we didn’t win. We just got the most kills,” Kara said, chuckling. “But I wasn’t going to stop you from kissing me.” 

 

Lena hit her in the head with her plastic gun and Kara whined. “Douche. You coulda said something.” 

 

“Maybe but look, we still got another round. We could win that one,” Kara said and Lena pondered, messing around. 

 

“Yeah, I guess so. Come on, it’s about to start.”

 

*** * ***

 

Lena held Kara’s hand as they strolled through the park. Darkness had fallen upon them minutes ago and the pole lights had begun turning on. She still didn’t know what was the third and last part of their date but she was anxious to find out. Kara was leading her down one of the more hidden pathways in the park, a less walked part. The pole lights allowed a wonderful aesthetic light, blooming a warm feeling in Lena’s chest. She couldn’t wait for what Kara had planned. 

 

“Am I allowed to guess what the final part is?” Lena asked and Kara smiled. 

 

“Why can’t you just wait and be patient?” Kara asked and Lena rolled her eyes. 

 

“Because you know I’m not patient. I don’t like surprises,” The brunette said. “Feel like that’s the tenth time I’ve said that today.” 

 

“Well maybe I should just blindfold you,” Kara said and covered Lena’s eyes with her hands. 

 

“Kara!” Lena squealed, giggling. “What are you doing?”  

 

“Blindfolding you. Best way I can think to keep the last thing hidden,” Kara said and they walked forward, Lena taking hesitant steps. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.” 

 

“Maybe but I just like to be careful,” Lena said and they walked some more. They fell into a quiet silence until Kara cleared her throat. 

 

“Do you trust me?” Kara asked, her voice full of fear and hesitation. 

 

“Yeah, yes I trust you, Kara,” Lena said and Kara released her hands from the brunette's eyes. She squinted and blinked a few times before fully opening her eyes. It was a small clearing with leaves creating an open circle of grass. In the center was a basket with a blanket on it. Kara walked in front of Lena and nerdily smiled. 

 

“What do you think?” She asked. “Too much?” 

 

“No, it’s perfect Kara,” Lena threw her arms around Kara’s shoulders, kissing and hugging her tight. The blonde giggled onto her lips, deepening the kiss. 

 

“Perfect just like you, “She said, pulling away so they could breathe. “Come on, they’re about to start. 

 

“What’s about to start?” Lena asked as they went and sat on the blanket. Kara opened the basket and it was full of treats. Ice cream, cookies, brownies, and Lena’s favorite, key lime pie. “Holy crap Kara, did you make this?” 

 

“No way, I can’t cook. I just brought it earlier today while you were in the bathroom. Wanted it fresh,” She said and took a bite of a double chocolate chip cookie. 

 

“You’re amazing, I swear. I can’t believe you did all this,” Lena said in awe. “You’re so good to me.” 

 

“I only give you what you deserve Lena. And you deserve the world. I’d give that to you in the blink of an eye,” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand and kissing her knuckles different than before. Softer and more loving that it had ever been. She sensed something was off. 

 

“Kara, what’s going-” 

 

Suddenly fireworks shot off into the air, filling the sky with colors. Various kinds went off, peppering the black with light, shining back onto their faces. Lena looked over to Kara, tears in her eyes as she kissed her girlfriend as strong as she could. Kara laughed loudly into the kiss, taking Lena in her lap and hugging her closely. Fireworks flew above them, blue and green flashing in the sky. Lena kissed her deeper, emotions flowing out onto their lips. She pulled back to catch a breath and kissed Kara harder, close to crying. This was more than she thought it would be. Not the date but Kara herself. She never thought she would be with her. She never thought she was worthy of this time of love. She never thought she would love again. But Kara, Kara brought all of that onto her and more. Kara was the angel from above. And she was lucky to be chosen by her. 

 

Lena pulled away and looked into Kara’s eyes, smiling. Kara let out a bubbly laugh and laid her head on Lena’s chest. 

 

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” She whispered, kissing Lena’s neck.

 

“I could say the same thing,” Lena whispered back, holding Kara in her arms. “But I have to ask you something. 

 

“What?” Kara said, sitting up and looking into Lena’s eyes. 

 

“Are you ok?” Lena asked and Kara’s gaze lowered, looking away. 

 

“I’m fine, why are you asking?” She said and Lena huffed. 

 

“I know you’re lying, you suck at it. Just tell me what’s wrong, Kara,” She said, putting her hand under the Kryptonian’s chin and lifting her head.

 

The Kryptonian awkwardly brushed the back of her neck before sighing loudly. “While I was planning this date, I looked on the calendar,” She started. 

 

“Yeah, and?” Lena said and Kara leaned back. 

 

“It’s the 25th of May right?” Lena nodded and Kara continued. “On this day, on Krypton, there’s always a special thing that we used to do. There was always a festival for people of age and it was huge, almost all over the planet.” 

 

“What was it?” Lena asked, leaning forward on the table. 

 

“A coming of age festival. Every child that had turned 25 or 17 in earth years, like I am, this was the day that they found their life partner. After the festival, the people who courted went out on dates. Some even got married,” She explained, looking down at Lena’s chest, watching it rise and fall. 

 

“So you’re going to propose to me?” Lena joked and Kara dryly chuckled. 

 

“No, of course not. I mean, not yet, I mean….ugh forget that part. Since we’re not on Krypton, it would be really awkward for us to be married at such a young age. Anyway, I’ve always wanted to be a part of this day for years but I hadn’t found the right person. Now…...I think that I have.” Kara looked up at Lena and took her hands, kissing her knuckles gently. “I know that this is only the start of our date today and this might be one of many times that I say it today but, who cares? I love you Lena and I know that we’re young on Earth’s terms but I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know you’re the one for me, you mean so much to me and I’d hate to ever hurt you or do wrong by you. So I want to give you something.” 

 

Kara dug in her pockets and pulled out a black velvet case, perfect for a ring. “I’m not proposing but this is just a promise.” She opened the case and Lena fell in love at the sight. 

 

It was a silver ring with a blue gem in the middle. The stone shined perfectly in the light, glistering from the moonlight. The thin silver lining perfectly surrounded the gem and Lena could tell it was real silver. 

 

“Where’d you get this?” She asked, barely holding onto breaths. Kara was incredible. 

 

“Uh, I made it. I was looking for one to buy but they were too much. So a few days back I called Clarke and he helped me out. He told me that he did the same for Lois when he proposed. But I’m not proposing, not yet anyway,” Kara joked. 

 

“I don’t deserve this Kara. You’ve done so much for me, I should have done something for you,” Lena said, her eyes going from the ring to Kara’s eyes. The blue matched so flawlessly. “Oh my god, Kara.” Lena hugged her tightly, crying on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “You…...words can’t explain how….how great you are. I can’t believe you’re with me.” 

 

“There’s no one I’d rather be with. You’re the only one for me Lena, I love you,” Kara whispered into her ear, rubbing her hands up and down Lena’s back. 

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Lena said, tripping over her words. “Kara, I love you so much, I love you. I’ve loved you since you took me up to your secret spot on the third floor. I’ve loved you since you stood up for me in front of those cheerleaders. I’ve loved you since you comforted me because of Jack. I’m just not afraid of it anymore.” 

 

“I love you, Lena, I’ll never stop loving you, I hope to be with you for the rest of my life Lena. Only Rao knows how much I love you,” Kara said. “And I will be with you till the end. To the absolute end, Lena. Nothing will break me from you expect you yourself.” 

 

Lena kissed Kara like she’s never had before, not holding back anything. Her fear was long gone, eradicated. Kara was everything she’d ever wished for. Kara’s hands run up her back, pulling her in deeper, making her gasp. The kiss was turning hotter with each second and Lena pulled back, gasping heavily. 

 

“Take me home.”

 

*** * ***

  
  


Kara almost crashed her car as they sped back to her house. It was like she was driving as fast as she could run. Arousal and lust flowed through her and she did her strongest to control herself. Her best was almost breaking the steering wheel. Once they reached her house, Lena didn’t have time to unbuckle her seatbelt because she was already in Kara’s room. 

 

Kara all but slammed Lena against her bed, working on tearing her clothes off. Lena kicked off her shoes and pulled Kara down, smashing their lips together. The Kryptonian moaned into her mouth, her hand shooting up to her headboard, the wood cracking under pressure. Lena’s hands went under her shirts, clawing at her abs, pushing down. She reached Kara’s waistband and starting to push it down eagerly. 

 

“Someone’s needy,” Kara husked in her ear, moving down her body. Lena whined, trying to get as close to Kara as she could. 

 

“Shut up,” She groaned, managing to take her shirt off. Kara’s eyes locked on her chest, watching it rise and fall and letting out a low moan. She reached between Lena’s legs and slipped a hand under her shorts, wet heat surrounding her fingers. Lena whimpered and grinded against Kara’s hand. She rubbed her clit gently and pushed two fingers inside Lena, causing her to flex and squeeze around them. “Kara!” She whined, wanting more. “Please.” 

 

“I’ll get there, just wait,” She growled, kissing up Lena’s body, creating marks that would show once they woke. She pushed her fingers deeper and Lena moaned again. Suddenly Kara pulled her fingers out and fully undressed Lena, leaving her on the bed in all her glory. The blonde thought her heartbeat was showing as it slammed against her chest.

 

“Rao, you are so gorgeous,” She whispered and was about to lay between her girlfriend’s legs but Lena stopped her. “What?” 

 

“Lay on your back,” She ordered and Kara did, looking up at her. Lena kneeled at her crotch and took her shaft in her head, making Kara hiss. “My pretty girl. You always treat me so well, I want to return the favor. 

 

Lena slowly took Kara in her mouth, the athlete wanting to thrust up into her throat. She gripped the bed harder, ripping her sheets. Lena took deep breaths as she took Kara fully down her throat. Kara whined and clenched her eyes shut. Lena felt heavenly around her. She started to bob her head and looked up at Kara who opened her eyes at the perfect moment. 

 

“Ahh! Ah! Lena! I’m gonna cum, get off, please!! I’m gonna!” Kara screamed and Lena brought her head up, cutting Kara off from her climax. 

 

Kara pulled her up and turned her onto her back, kissing her deeply. She scrambled and grabbed a condom with her fingers, tearing it open. Lena helped her slide it on and they locked eye, kissing once more. 

 

“Just put it in Kara, please,” Lena wailed, her hips thrusting, trying to get friction. Kara sucked down her neck, leaving marks that she would feel in the morning. Her tip nudged against Lena’s opening and even with the condom on, she could feel everything. 

 

They kissed once more and Kara pushed in, Lena crying out on her lips. She started slow, grasping Lena’s ass as she reeled back and pushed in, bottoming out. Lena panted, running her hands down Kara’s back, the force strong enough to make a mark on anyone else but her. Her hips sped up and soon a slapping sound filled the room. Lena screamed in pleasure, locking her legs around Kara’s leg, pushing her in deeper. The Kryptonian groaned at the increased pressure, her head falling beside Lena’s. They locked eyes and their lips met as they both squealed out in ecstasy. 

 

“I love you,” Lena said through moans. “Fuck Kara! I love you so much!” 

 

“I love you, Lena,” Kara groaned, pressing her lips to Lena’s. “My Lena.” 

 

“Yes! Yes, yours oh!” Lena screamed, edging close to the edge with each thrust. She could tell Kara was close too, she throbbed everytime she hit against her cervix. “Kara! Kara! I’m gonna cum Kara!” 

 

Kara only growled, biting into her pillow. She moved her hands up to Lena’s chest, groping and grasping at her breasts, pulling and pinching at her nipples. Lena whined at the slight pain and arched to it, at the same time pushing Kara deeper than they thought she could go. Lena let out a deep groan, her orgasm rushing on to her. Her body locked up around Kara and she slowed her movements, rubbing her pelvis against her clit, drawing it out. 

 

Soon Kara couldn’t hold back and burst into her condom, laying flat on Lena’s body. They panted and Kara gently kissed Lena’s stomach, causing her to giggle lightly. 

 

“Quit it,” She laughed, pushing Kara off of her. She sat up and slowly pulled herself out carefully and laid on her back. Kara weaky tied the condom off and threw it into her trashcan. Lena curled up into her arms and looked up into soft sky eyes. “Pretty.” 

 

“No, you,” Kara purred, kissing Lena’s forehead. “You’re beautiful.”

 

“So are you. My beautiful football player,” Lena said, running her hand down Kara’s cheek. Kara kissed her knuckles and smiled. 

 

“Football season is over, I’m a basketball player now,” She said, giggling. 

 

“Football, basketball who cares. Only thing that matters is that you’re mine,” Lena whispered, kissing her lips softly. 

 

“Mmmm yeah,” Kara said, wrapping her arms around Lena. “I love you.” 

 

Lena smiled, pushing her head into a pillow. It was still crazy hearing that, especially from someone as incredible as Kara. “I love you too. And nothing will ever change that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so so so so so so so sorry for how long this took to get updated. Writer's block is a real real bitch. I did my hardest with this chapter so I hoped that you enjoyed it and this fic. I can't believe this is finished, this is my first main Supercorp fic that I've finished. I hope it was as good for me as it was for you. This won't be the last Supercorp fic for me though, I'm writing another one currently, a zombie one. Check it out if you like, it's called Unproved By Science. Also feel free to leave prompts in the comments for other ideas that you might have that you want to see me right and if you don't want to comment, message me on Tumblr or Twitter, benny-bbloke.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this was an amazing journey but it had to come to an end. Until Next Time ;DDDD

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to express your thought and criticism on the fic in the comments. Tell me what you want to see and ask any questions. Until Next Tem ;D


End file.
